Passion à Haut Risque
by Kafryne
Summary: Edward réapparait dans la vie de Bella après avoir passé une nuit de sexe passionnée un mois auparavant, mais il a l'air de lui cacher quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il juge trop risqué pour sa sécurité...
1. Nuit Passionée

Ancien Os au concours** Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit- OS concours**

**Nuit passionnée**

La suite de la fanfic se fera en POVs alternés.

**

* * *

**

Bella applaudit sans grand enthousiasme. Son petit ami était mortel. Même en récitant un des discours qu'elle avait pourtant écrit pour lui, il parvenait à être soporifique. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle avait bien essayé de participer à quelques conversations avec d'autres femmes de son age, mais elles étaient toutes tellement superficielles.

-La robe de Bella m'intrigue ! Fit Jessica, qui était une vrai pétasse.

-Oh… Commença la concernée, gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

-Allé, Bella, dis nous chez qui tu l'as acheté. Insista elle en prenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau que le serveur lui tendait.

-Je suis sure qu'elle doit être de Versace ou de Dolce, c'est un style typique italien… Ajouta Lauren.

-C'est de la soie, non ? Ajouta Angéla en la touchant.

-En fait, je l'ai acheté au centre commercial.

La bande de pétasses s'éloigna et Bella mordit sans y penser dans un petit four et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

Elle espérait que maintenant qu'il avait fini son discours, Mike n'allait plus tarder dans cette maudite soirée. Ses chaussures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, mais il se faisait arrêter par les personnes qui le félicitaient, retardant ce moment tant espéré.

* * *

Edward l'avait aperçu et avait beaucoup rit lorsqu'il était passé à coté d'elle avec le plateau de petits fours au caviar et qu'elle y avait goûté.

Il l'avait vu prendre toutes les couleurs, recracher, d'un geste qu'elle pensait être discret ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche dans un mouchoir, et s'en débarrasser dans le pot de fleurs, faisant semblant d'admirer la magnifique fougère.

Edward revint avec un plateau chargé de coupes de champagnes qu'il servait avec agilité aux convives, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il mourrait d'envie de voir sa réaction avec le champagne…

Un liquide glacé éclaboussa sa robe, qui soit dit en passant lui avait coûté assez cher étant donné son petit salaire de caissière, tandis qu'elle entendit des verres se briser sur le sol.

Bella hoqueta et scruta, impuissante les dégâts.

-Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Edward.

Il avait été tellement obnubilé par elle qu'il n'avait même pas regardé où il mettait les pieds. Il aurait très bien pu la conduire à l'hôpital ! Quelle entrée en matière !!

-Oui, c'est bon. Ma robe est fichue, mais ça aurait pu tourner au drame. Et vous, est ce que ça va ?

Edward lui sourit. Cette fille était totalement différente des autres.

-Bella ! Mon Dieu ! Tu n'as rien ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Mike s'approcher, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, ça va aller…

Il la prit dans ses bras devant Edward qui était assez près pour l'entendre chuchoter à l'oreille de Bella :

-Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Tu m'as suffisamment foutu la honte comme ça.

Bella resta bouche bée. Elle serra les poings en le regardant dire à Edward :

-Quand à toi, tu ferais mieux de lui appeler un taxi après avoir nettoyé ce que tu as fait, idiot !

Bella ne parvint pas à supporter plus ! Mike oubliait que lui aussi était passé par ces étapes avant d'arriver là. Elle le poussa violemment. Attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui se retournèrent pour les regarder.

-Bella… ?!

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que j'abîme ton beau costume avec mes mains poisseuses ? T'es qu'un gros con ! Prétentieux et ennuyeux ! Tu croyais que je t'avais assez humilié comme ça ??! Saches que j'ai pas fini ! Imbécile ! T'as rien sous la ceinture ! C'est moi qui t'aie écrit ton discours ! Tu oublies vite que tu me dois beaucoup !! En plus je t'ai jamais rien demandé !! Je me contente de mon salaire minable de caissière ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu te supporter tout ce temps!! Tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine !

Bella s'arrêta. Elle réalisa que toute la foule des invités les observait avec curiosité ou stupeur et Bella sourit à Mike, satisfaite.

-Maintenant j'ai fini !

-Bella !!! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Fit Mike, rouge de colère.

Il allait empêcher Bella de sortir, mais Edward s'interposa.

-T'as pas intérêt à la toucher, minable. Rugit Edward, le dominant de toute sa taille.

Mike leva le poing pour le frapper, mais Edward fut plus rapide. Sa droite écrasa le nez de Mike qui tomba pitoyablement sur le sol. Des cris étouffés se firent entendre dans l'assistance, et Edward entendit qu'on appelait la sécurité, et déguerpit.

Bella n'avait pas assisté à cette scène, elle se trouvait déjà dehors et essayait d'héler un taxi.

-Arrêtez ! Je vais accoucher !!! Cria t-elle en agitant les bras.

Le taxi passa devrant elle avec la meme allure et la klaxonna.

-Hey ! Ca aurait pu être vrai !

-Je te ramène ? Lui cria Edward, en courrant vers elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit arriver à toute vitesse. Elle aperçu trois hommes à l'entrée de la salle qu'elle venait de déserter. Elle vit Jessica pointer un doigt accusateur vers eux et crier :

-C'est eux !! Vite !! Ils s'enfuient !!!!

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle laissa Edward l'attraper dans ses bras comme si de rien était pour la porter, sans qu'il ne ralentisse.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Parvint elle à demander.

-Nous arrêter. J'ai cassé la gueule de Newton. Fit Edward, sans paraitre essoufflé.

La bouche de Bella fit un joli « o », et il la fit monter dans sa voiture rapidement avant d'y entrer à son tour.

Bella vit comment les vigiles s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux.

-Ils arrivent !! Fit elle, paniquée.

Edward démarra en trombe et les frôla sur son passage.

Bella n'en revenait pas ! Elle se retournait sur son siège pour voir s'il ne les avait pas tués. Elle aperçu Jessica qui hurlait sur les pauvres vigiles qui tentaient de se relever.

-Wow !! Tu fais ça souvent ??

Lui demanda elle, après avoir décidé qu'il serait plus raisonnable qu'elle mette la ceinture de sécurité, vu la vitesse excessive à laquelle Edward roulait.

-Seulement quand il s'agit de sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Sourit il en la regardant brièvement du coin de l'œil.

-Mmm… Merci. Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

-Edward.

-Edward ?

-Oui, ça te plait pas ? Fit il en ralentissant, vu qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville.

-Disons que je trouve … qu' Edward… Ca fait vieux majordome…

-Mes parents aiment les prénoms vieillots.

-T'as des frères ou des sœurs qui ont eut ce malheur ?

-Ca dépend, Emmet ou Jasper te plaisent comme prénom?

- Quel horreur !! Au fait, moi c'est Bella…

-C'était ce que j'ai cru comprendre, où est ce que tu habites ?

-Tu vois les deux grands immeubles qu'on vient de construire ?

-Ouais…

-Ben c'est juste en face.

-Tu veux parler de l'immeuble qu'on va démolir ?

-Exactement.

Edward lui sourit et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse, et roula jusqu'à là bas.

-Combien je te dois ?

Bella le regarda, surprise du changement de conversation.

-Pourquoi ??

-Ta robe. Elle a du te coûter une vrai fortune !!

-Oh ! Ca ?! Ce n'est qu'une Versace ! Fit elle en plaisantant. Une broutille sur mon compte en banque !!

Ils rirent tous les deux devant son imitation des femmes avec qui elle avait parlé.

-Non, sérieusement, je suis désolé de la tournure qu'ont prit les choses.

-Ed ! Franchement, tu ne me dois absolument rien ! Au contraire ! Je te remercie ! Tu m'as aidé à sortir de là !

-J'aurais pu me montrer un peu plus… subtil ?

-C'est vrai. Mais disons que ça m'a permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups, je voulais rompre avec Mike de toute façon, et je te suis reconnaissante de me l'avoir réformé.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

-Mais… Toi, tu ne risques pas de perdre ton boulot ?

-T'inquiète, je finis toujours par m'en sortir.

Il déboucha dans le quartier de Bella et se gara devant son immeuble. Il le regarda un instant. Cet endroit tombait en ruine. Comment arrivait elle à vivre la dedans ?

-Voilà, on est arrivé. Soupira t-il.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié ce trajet avec Bella et sa présence à coté de lui… elle était à son goût, fraîche et pétillante. Alors, quand elle lui demanda :

-Ca te dirait de prendre un dernier verre ?

Il n'hésita pas à répondre :

-Bien sur ! A condition que ce ne soit pas du champagne !

Ce qui déclancha un petit rire chez elle.

-Vu ce qu'il me reste au frigo, ça risque d'être un verre d'eau !

-C'est juste ce qu'il me faut !!

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Bella prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Puis décida d'arrêter, ça ne l'avait pas mené bien loin par le passé, vu le résultat que ça avait donné avec Mike.

-C'est bizarre, ton immeuble est dans un état pitoyable vu de l'extérieur, tandis qu'à l'intérieur…

-Tu sais, les apparences sont trompeuses. Le seul vrai problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas insonorisé. Mais avec un bon coup de peinture, il sera comme neuf.

-Mais on va le démolir, non ?

-Ouais, dans quelques mois.

Ils arrivèrent donc à hauteur de sa porte, et elle se mit à fouiller dans son petit sac. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et Edward lui sourit, lui frôla l'épaule. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Il s'approcha d'elle, et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, elle se détourna et ouvrit la porte.

A peine étaient ils entrés qu'il la plaqua contre le mur et but avidement de ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec voracité, une fureur presque animale, ses mains chaudes lui soulevaient le bas de sa robe. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, stupéfaite par la réaction de son corps, qu'elle se pressa contre lui soupirant de plaisir. Elle émit un faible gémissement de protestation, lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche et alla explorer sa gorge. Pendant ce temps, les mains d'Edward remontaient sur ses cuisses avant de venir se poser sur le tissu soyeux de sa culotte. Elle cru suffoquer, jamais elle n'avait été aussi excitée de sa vie, et aussi rapidement. Il la taquina sur le fin tissu, et il sentait qu'elle mouillait déjà. Alors il y infiltra sa main, tout en la dévisageant, et descendit sa culotte le long de ses jambes sans qu'elle ne proteste. Aucune femme ne s'était livrée à lui de cette façon, sans vergogne, sans pudeur, parce qu'il avait bien compris que Bella était unique en son genre. Elle écarta les cuisses et il glissa un doigt en elle tout en titillant son bouton du pouce. Elle bougea les hanches lorsqu'il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. Elle se tortilla lorsqu'il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, il accentuait la caresse, allait plus loin en elle, ressortait complètement, replongeait, elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne et décida de donner elle même le rythme. Edward avait le souffle court, et était dur comme un roc. Elle était en train de faire l'amour avec sa main et il était spectateur de cette incroyable scène, tout en sentant comment sa chaude féminité se refermait sur ses doigts. Le corps de Bella fut secoué de frissons et ses gémissements furent étouffés par la bouche d'Edward.

-Wow… Fit elle après avoir détaché ses lèvres des siennes.

Il sourit et lui demanda :

-Je peux reprendre ma main ?

Bella rougit encore plus en se rendant compte qu'elle la serrait toujours et la lâcha, quoi qu'un peu triste de la laisser partir.

-Tu… Tu as soif ?

-Je ne refuserais pas ce verre d'eau.

Elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et alluma. Edward sourit en la voyant se diriger maladroitement vers l'évier et lui remplir un verre d'eau. Il le prit et but d'un seul trait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lui demanda :

-Où se trouve ta chambre ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le lui indiqua d'un signe de tête et il la porta sans fournir le moindre effort. Il faillit défoncer la porte tellement il ressentait l'urgence de la prendre.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu trouvais l'appartement ?

Il la déposa sur le grand lit. Et se coucha sur elle.

-Joli. Très joli.

Il fit descendre sa bouche vers sa poitrine, alors qu'il lui caressait les épaules, il dénoua le noeud de sa robe à l'arrière de sa nuque et s'attarda sur la naissance de ses seins dont les pointes étaient tendues à l'extrême sous le tissu. Au contact de ses mains chaudes, Bella perdit la tête et s'arqua vers lui. Il caressait ses globes majestueux avec adoration, admirant la réaction intense de Bella sous ses paumes, éblouit par la beauté de son corps, puis Bella le repoussa.

-Attends… Je veux qu'on fasse un truc…

Edward ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était partant !!

-Tu veux que je te donne quelques cours d'art plastique ?

Lui demanda t-il en fixant le pinceau qu'elle brandissait. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête assez contente de ne pas à avoir à exprimer son souhait à haute voix. Il prit l'objet dans sa main et d'un geste vif, la repoussa sur le lit.

Bella ferma les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et lui passa le pinceau sur le visage, le front, les yeux, le nez, les lèvres… Elle gloussa.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

-Fais moi jouir.

Edward déglutit péniblement, mais il se réjouissait d'avance.

-Okay…

Alors, il poursuivit et peignit délicatement chaque parcelle de son corps. Il arriva sur ses seins et le parcourut de haut en bas, de bas en haut, encerclant chacun de ses globes majestueux.

-Mmmm… C'est bon…

Edward sourit en la voyant se cambrer et gémir, il fit courir le pinceau autour de son mamelon, lui procurant la plus douce des caresses. Il descendit, et descendit encore, puis Bella entendit le froissement de sa robe qu'il venait d'enlever.

Edward serra les dents en découvrant son sexe nu. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son absence. Edward la regardait, comme assoiffé. Il brûlait d'envie de la voir jouir encore une fois. Alors il écarta encore plus ses jambes et passa le pinceau sur son sexe, comme un artiste qui venait de trouver l'inspiration, une nouvelle muse.

-Tu aimes ?

-J'adore…

-Tu le veux en toi ? Dis moi…

-Oui… Soupira t-elle.

Alors il plongea en elle, la peignit, plongea encore et encore, elle ondulait, haussait les hanches, les baissa, haussant et baissant, secouant la tête, complètement bouleversée par les coups de pinceau en elle. Edward ne pouvait plus se retenir, il retira le pinceau, et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il se défit rapidement des barrières qui l'empêchaient de la rejoindre avant de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas la prendre. Il se rassit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, complètement frustré.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Bella.

Il tressaillit en la sentant dans son dos, pressant ses seins contre lui.

-Merde… Bella, on ne peut pas faire ça…

Bella ne se laissa pas impressionnée, et elle posa ses mains sur son impressionnante érection.

-Mmm… Le petit Ed a l'air d'être prêt pourtant… Sourit elle contre son épaule, tout en continuant de la caresser en long et en large.

-J'ai pas de préservatif… Lâcha t-il d'une voix rauque et tourmentée.

-C'est pas un problème…

Bella se sépara de lui et alla piocher dans sa table de chevet.

-Je pense que ça fera l'affaire… Fit elle.

Edward ressentit un profond soulagement et attendit fiévreusement la caresse qu'elle le prodigua en lui enfilant le préservatif puis, il la souleva par les hanches et la pénétra profondément. Ils émirent un même cri, et leurs yeux se soudèrent, ahuris par le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, Edward s'enfonça en elle et se mit à bouger. Elle suivait son rythme, clamant à chacun de ses coups de boutoir qui étaient de plus en plus forts et résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Bella se mit à trembler, à crier, ses spasmes de plaisir firent contracter ses muscles autour du sexe d'Edward et il lâcha prise, s'abandonna au délicieux vertige. Une fois le calme revenu, ils restèrent enlacés.

-Oh mon Dieu !! C'était fabuleux !

Edward rit doucement contre son cou.

-Tu es une vraie coquine dis donc!

-Je sais… Je sais… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

Edward leva les sourcils.

-C'est toi qui me donne envie de me lâcher !!

Fit elle, mutine, lorsqu'il passa son doigt sur son nez, assez ému par ce qu'elle venait de le confier.

-Alors on peut recommencer quand tu veux.

Dit Edward l'enveloppant dans ses bras, pour jouer dans ses boucles brunes.

-Tout de suite, c'est possible ?

-Je pense que c'est plus que possible.

Il s'étendit sur elle, et se mit à l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il était fou d'elle. Bella s'agrippa aux barreaux du lit en fer lorsqu'il la pénétra, il butait au plus profond de son être, elle était submergée par le plaisir de le sentir si dur, si chaud. Il la couvrait de caresse, existait ses tétons de sa bouche et de sa langue brûlantes, la frénésie les emportait directement dans un flot de plaisir.

-Je veux t'avoir sur moi, sur le bord du lit, devant ton miroir.

Bella acquiesça et fit ce qu'il voulait. Puis elle nagea ses fesses contre son sexe dur, se regardant dans le miroir, il posa des mains possessives sur ses hanches et elle l'empala. Posant ses deux talons par terre elle le chevaucha, comme aux chevaux de bois. Elle montait. Descendait. Monte et descends. Et il perdit la tête lorsqu'il vit sa superbe poitrine se balancer à un rythme érotique et sensuel.

-Retourne toi.

Bella se retrouva face à lui, criait à chacun de ses coups, elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, l'embrassait avec fougue, il émettait des grognement rauques qui l'embrasaient, elle se prit une crampe au mollet, mais n'en avait rien à faire, elle jouissait encore. Edward la fit s'agenouiller, là, sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol. Le rythme frénétique de ses reins contre ses fesses la faisaient gémir, crier de plaisir. Son mouvement de bassin s'accéléra, Bella le vit dans le miroir, rejeter la tête en arrière, la mâchoire crispée, le souffle précipité. Ils râlèrent de volupté, terrassés par un terrible orgasme. Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale, ils remontèrent dans le lit et s'étendirent, cote à cote.

Edward récupérait des sa nuit d'amour avec Bella. La meilleure soirée de sa vie. La plus intense. Il caressait paresseusement son dos, et la contemplait. Elle dormait profondément maintenant et avec son visage d'ange, personne n'aurait pu pensé qu'elle était une vraie tigresse au lit.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient par les fenêtres et il était déjà l'heure pour lui de partir. Il embrassa son front et sortit du lit à regret.

Bella se réveilla en sentant l'absence de la chaleur d'Edward à ses cotés. Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, encore sur son petit nuage.

Des coups portés sur sa porte la firent se relever brusquement.

Est-ce qu'il était revenu ?

Elle déchanta en voyant Alice et Rosalie, ses deux voisines, débarquer dans sa chambre et sauter sur elle. Bella recouvrit sa tête de l'oreiller.

-On t'a entendu crier toute la nuit !!! Hurla Alice.

-On dirait que tu as enfin a prit ton pied !!! Fit Rose.

-Raconte nous tout !! S'enquit Alice. Ne me dis pas que c'était Mike !?

-Alice, ça m'étonnerait ! Allé ! Bella, dis nous tout !!

-Les filles… Si vous saviez…

* * *

**ALOOOORS ???**

**Suite ou pas suite ???**

**BisouXoXo.**


	2. Retrouvailles passionées

**Bella POV**

J'assassinais la femme qui se tenait devant moi du regard. Si Alice la voyait, elle aurait pleurée devant sa tenue, à moi en tout cas, elle me donnait envie de gerber ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui de nos jours oserait porter un caleçon à motif de léopard avec un minuscule dos nus bleu turquoise et des converses ? Ses vêtements lui collait à la peau, ne cachant rien à ses bourrelets Non, ce n'était pas que j'avais quelque chose contre les rondeurs, surtout depuis que j'en avais moi-même, la faute à tout ces pots de glace qu'on s'était acheté depuis que je n'avais plus aucun signe d'Edward…

Mais tout de même ! Elle me regardait avec la même expression que moi :

-Je veux une remise.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Quand vous saurez vous exprimer comme une personne bien élevée on verra ça. En attendant, ça fait 20 dollars et 18 cents.

-Je viens ici tous les jours. Je veux une remise !

-Non.

-C'est scandaleux ! Quel genre de caissière êtes vous ??

-Madame, vous êtes la dernière cliente. Je vous attends pour partir, alors payez moi.

-Quand vous me ferez ma remise… Pétasse…

J'avais clairement entendu dire ça… Clairement !

J'avais baissé la tête, je ne lavais pas vu le dire… Mais je l'avais entendu !!

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

-Que je voulais avoir une remise.

-Après ça… ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si ! Je vous ai entendu ! Vous m'avez traité de pétasse !

Elle prit un air outragé.

-Je veux parler au directeur ! Hurla t-elle.

-Pourquoi faire ? Vous voulez lui demander une remise ?

-Tu viens de me traiter de pétasse !

-Je ne vous…

Je grognais… Et me mis debout.

-Je ne vous ai pas traité pétasse !!

Elle me gifla. Je me sentis perdre les pédales.

-Salope !

Lui criais je avant de me jeter sur sa tête de décolorée et de m'acharner sur ses cheveux aussi sec que de la paille. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir une allumette. J'étais sur qu'une étincelle aurait pu tout cramer en moins de deux !!

-Bella !

Tyler, le vigile du venir m'arracher à elle.

-Oh mon Dieu ! J'irais porter plainte !! Je ne laisserais pas cette affaire comme ça ! C'est une honte !! Une HONTE !!!

Elle essaya de prendre les courses qu'elle n'avait même pas réglées. Tyler l'en empêcha.

-Hep là ! Où croyez vous aller ?

-Mais chez moi ! Après ce qui est arrivé, je mérite bien…

-Madame, ça faisait 20 dollars et 18 cents.

Lui dit Tyler, tendant la main.

Elle jeta ses courses par terre et s'en alla, encore plus en colère.

-J'irais voir votre directeur ! Je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

-Ouais… Surtout que vous vous n'avez même pas de quoi régler !

Je serrais les poings.

-C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Fit Tyler, secouant la tête.

-C'est toujours les derniers les plus nuls.

Je fermais ma caisse en vitesse et la tendis à Tyler.

-Tu veux bien…

-D'accord, rentre chez toi. Tu as l'air crevée.

Je lui souris.

-Merci.

Je sortis, j'étais crevée. Etre caissière était loin d'etre de tout repos. Tout le monde avait l'air de penser que parce qu'on était assis, c'était un métier facile… Mais les clients pouvaient être tellement chiant ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était encore tôt. Rose et Alice avaient rendez vous avec deux mecs qu'elle venaient de rencontrer sur le net.

Les filles étaient tellement désespérées qu'elles avaient décidé d'avoir recours à ces conneries.

Remarque, j'étais pas mieux. J'avais pris l'habitude… Très mauvaise habitude de m'acheter une bonne glace à deux boules vanille chocolat tous les soirs. Et c'était sans compter l'énorme boite de glace qui m'attendait à la maison.

J'arrivais devant le glacier, et cette fois, je décidais que je méritais une troisième boule.

-Pistache. Demandais je.

Bien sur, les filles ignoraient ce petit supplément… Déjà qu'elles voulaient que je les accompagne à leur footing matinal… Elles pouvaient toujours courir ! Je détestais le sport !

Je soupirais de délice en savourant ma glace.

Le supermarché ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi. Je pouvais m'y rendre à pied. Le soleil se couchait. Je repensais à Edward… Hum… Edward…

Il avait complètement disparu depuis cette superbe soirée… J'avais essayé de voir s'il travaillait toujours en tant que serveur, mais il n'y était plus. Ca faisait près d'un mois que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. J'avais même pensé qu'il était mort ! Mais finalement je m'étais résignée. Ca n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir.

J'entrais dans le quartier devant chez moi. L'immeuble allait être démoli. Nous devions nous trouver d'urgence autre chose… Mais aucune d'entre nous ne s'y était mise sérieusement… Il y avait un vrai chantier dans notre rue… Je fronçais les sourcils n distinguant trois hommes en bleu de travail sortir des… égouts. Les pauvres, ils travaillaient encore à cette heure ci…

-Il va falloir trouver un moyen. Disait l'un d'eux.

Le plus grand retira son casque dévoilant un très beau visage, il me vit et me sourit.

Je lui rendis son sourire… Pas trop mal… Un grand brun avec une fossette. L'autre à coté de lui n'était pas en reste. Il passa une main dans de très beaux cheveux blonds. Lui aussi avait une jolie fossette. Celui qui me tournait le dos leur dit :

-Oh ! Les gars, qu'est ce que vous…

Il se retourna et je restais bouche bée .

Mes boules tombèrent à mes pieds, ce fut leur contact glacé qui me réveilla.

-Bella !

-Oh merde.

Elles avaient taché mes nouveaux tennis… Blanc.

-Bella, tu vis toujours ici ?

-Edward ! Putain ! Tu bosses sur le chantier ?

-Ouais…

Il enleva son casque et descendit la fermeture éclair de son bleu de travail, enleva ses bras de ses manches, les nouant autour de ses reins, le torse moulé dans un T shirt noir…

-Ca va ?

Je repris mes esprits.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Oh oh ! Fit le grand brun avec un sourire.

-Bon, vieux, on se retrouve demain. On va réfléchir au… Problème. Fit le blond.

-Au revoir Mam'zelle ! Me fit le brun alors que le blond m'adressait un hochement de tête courtois.

-Au revoir… Marmonnais je.

-Heu… Bella, j'ai été pas mal occupé…

-Tu aurais pu passer me dire bonjour ! Surtout si tu bosses sur le chantier qui se trouve juste devant mon immeuble !

-En fait, on vient juste de nous appeler… Et on croyait que vous aviez été expulsées.

-On a encore une semaine.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Tu veux monter ?

Il me sourit.

-Pourquoi pas. Il me suivit docilement.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps… Tu viens d'où ?

-Du boulot. A la superette au coin de la rue.

Humm…

-Alors, tu n'es plus serveur ?

-Non.

Je me retournai pour le voir me sourire pendant que j'ouvrais la porte.

-C'est toujours aussi joli chez toi… Ca doit te rendre triste de devoir tout quitter. Tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où tu va s aller ?

Me demanda t-il.

-Chez mon père sûrement.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

J'ouvris le frigo… Et le refermais aussitôt.

-Un verre d'eau ?

Il eut un plus grand sourire.

-Ca me rappelle la première fois…

-Hum… Oui… Et… Heu… Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, et toi, tu... tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre… Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remise avec ce… Comment s'appelait il déjà?

-Mike.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Hum... Il était tellement sexy !

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-Non. Du tout. On s'est revu, il a tenu à ce que nous gardions de bonnes relations… Mais c'est tout.

-Quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-C'est vrai ! Je dois dire qu'après… Cette nuit là…

Un silence gêné s'installa, rompu par mon :

-Hum…

-Eh bien… Je vais y aller.

Il se leva. Je l'imitais.

-Déjà ?

-Tu… Tu voulais que je reste ?

Si je disais oui… Il allait me prendre pour une obsédée. Si je disais non… Il penserait que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste… Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Merci pour l'eau.

-De rien.

Je pris verre vide qu'il me tendit. Mes doigts touchèrent les siens…

**Edward POV**

Je me trouvais comme un mois auparavant… Ensorcelé. Elle venait de rougir, baissa les yeux et posa le verre sur la table basse… J'attrapais son poignet et l'approchais de moi.

A ma grande surprise, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Puis elle glissa les doigts dans mes cheveux… se blottissant contre moi.

-Oh… Edward… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

-Toi aussi… Je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir te revoir…

Elle se sépara juste un peu et je capturais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Elle les pressait délicieusement et je la sentis les entrouvrir pour m'offrir l'accès à sa bouche merveilleuse… J'emprisonnais son visage entre mes mains, approfondissant le baiser, puis, je les détachais de sa bouche pour redécouvrir sa mâchoire, son cou…

-Hum…

Bella glissa les mains le long de mon dos, m'attirant un frisson lorsqu'elle les passa sous mon Tshirt.

Je le repoussais, et regardait attentivement son uniforme bleu et vert de caissière.

-Tu en as d'autre comme ça ?

-Oui… Souffla t'elle.

Je n'hésitais plus et lui arrachais la chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Son soutien gorge enrobait ses seins…

-Edward… J'ai… Grossis…

Je la regardais, pour voir son expression…

-J'ai remarqué que tu es encore plus sexy…

Lui dis je, l'attirant à moi, pour pouvoir savourer à nouveau la texture laiteuse de sa peau d'albâtre… Elle se cambra, et je perdis l'équilibre. Nous tombions dans le fauteuil. Elle enleva son soutien gorge et je profitais pour lécher avidement ses pointes dressées, parcourant on ventre de mes mains, Puis, j'ouvrais la fermeture de sa jupe t la fit descendre en mme temps que sa petite culotte. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, j'enlevais mon Tshirt. Je me défis rapidement du este de mes vêtements sous son regard de braise. Je la saisis sans ménagement par les hanches, elle m'ouvrit ses cuisses, entourant mes hanches de ses jambes, et je m'enfonçais profondément en elle…

Nous râlions en même temps… C'était si bon de se retrouver en elle… Tellement chaude, moite et étroite… Je perdais complètement le contrôle… J'ouvris les yeux et je la vis, complètement abandonné à mes assauts puissants et possessifs. Lorsque je m'immobilisais, elle ouvrit les yeux noyés de plaisirs…

-Continue… Me supplia t'elle…

-Attends… Pas si vite… Elle se redressa sur les coudes et je m'avançais vers elle, la pénétrant plus profondément encore…

-Mon Dieu…

Gémit elle contre mon oreille alors que je passais les mains dans son dos pour la relever. Je me sentais buter au fond d'elle alors que nous nous retrouvions debout, complètement unis. Ses ongles me griffèrent le dos, et je gémis de plaisir, la sentant si près de moi. Sans desserrer notre étreinte, je nous dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit, et je sortais complètement d'elle…

-Edward... Tu me rends folle… Seigneur !

S'exclama t'elle lorsque je replongeais très loin d'un coup de rein puissant, et j'accentuais le rythme. Le plaisir se propageait en moi et je joignis ma bouche avec avidité à la sienne, je ne maîtrisais plus rien… Mes mouvements répondaient à un besoin sauvage et primitif, je la regardais venir, crier son plaisir et ce fut à mon tour de m'abandonner.

A bout de souffle, je m'effondrais sur elle…

-Oh… Edward… Tu m'écrases…

-Pardon, désolé…

Je me laissais tomber à coté d'elle.

-Je pense que si je faisais ça plus souvent, je perdrais tout le poids que j'ai pris par ta faute.

-Comment ça, par ma faute ?

-Disons que… J'ai un peu déprimée…

-Je te trouve toujours aussi sexy.

Lui affirmais je.

La preuve, j'embrassais son ventre qui certes, était un peu plus rond, mais toujours aussi sexy…

Elle jouait dans mes cheveux…

-Edward… Tu me promets de ne plus me faire ce coup ?

-Oui…

Je remontais vers elle et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Dors un peu… Je vais devoir y aller, mais on se retrouve lus tard. Promis. De toute façon, je travaille juste devant chez toi…

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle fermait les yeux, un sourire satisfait et comblé sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Je devais avoir la même expression béate…

Mais au bout d quelques heures, je du m'en aller.

J'allais devoir parler à mes frères…

* * *

**Oh… Je n'ai pas pu résister !**

**J'étais inspirée… Je sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs fictions en cours ! C'est de la pure folie d'en commencer une autre !**

**Je vous dis tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, si ça vous plait, faites le moi savoir, je ferais mon possible pour vous faire un chapitre la semaine prochaine…**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	3. Rencontres

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais, seule dans mon lit… Mon corps était un peu endolori… Normal, vu la soirée… Je m'étirais paresseusement lorsque je vis l'heure…

Merde.

Je me levais brusquement et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je mourrais de faim. Mon frigo était vide… Je cognais à la porte d'Alice pour lui demander un verre de lait. Elle m'ouvrit, les cheveux en bataille…

-Salut. Bailla t'elle.

-Salut, tu as du lait ?

-Ouais, vas y entre.

Son appartement était tellement beau que je souffrais encore plus de le perdre que le mien ! J'étais mieux chez elle que chez moi. J'allais donc ouvrir son frigo pour me servir. Rose et moi avions pris l'habitude de prendre notre petit déjeuner chez elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Salut Alice ! Tu as du café ?

Alice lui dit d'entrer pendant qu'elle aérait son petit appartement. Le soleil entra par la baie et nous nous retrouvions sous son balcon pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

-Alors les filles, ça a été votre soirée ?

Je n'avais nul besoin de réponses, leurs expressions en disaient long.

-Figure toi que « viril » était un vieillard ! Me dit Alice, avec une expression de dégoût.

-Et pour « monster » ? Demandais je à Rose.

-Un ado pubère. Bougonna t'elle.

J'éclatais de rire. « Viril » et « Monster » était les pseudos des mecs qu'elles devaient rencontrer la veille.

-Oh… Je suis désolé… Me repris je devant leur expression, mais elles me sourirent :

-On est donc rentrée de bonne heure. Et devine quoi…

-Hum… Quoi ?

-On a aperçu un mec ultra sex sortir de chez toi… Fit Rose se penchant sur la table.

-De chez moi ? Vous êtes sure ???

-Bella, j'ten prie,… Dis nous. Qui c'était ?

Je me mordis la lèvre… Elles m'avaient encouragée à m'inscrire sur leur site de rencontre après la troisième semaine sans nouvelle d'Edward. Selon elles, il ne valait pas le coup que je m'apitoie sur mon sort et m'empiffre de glaces… Mais elles se trompaient…

-Non ! S'écria Alice. Ne me dis pas que c'est… Lui !!

-Et si je vous disais que oui…

Elles crièrent comme des folles.

-Mon Dieu ! Et vous avez encore couchés ?

-Et ouais !

-Mais Bella, j'aurais cru que… Tu te serais montrée… plus raisonnable ! Fit Rose.

-J'ai pas pu résister.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit à propos de son mois d'absence totale ?

-Qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Les filles n'avaient pas l'air convaincu…

-En plus, il se trouve qu'il travaille sur le chantier en bas.

-Mais ça ne devait commencer que la semaine prochaine…

-Oui. Soupira Alice. Après notre expulsion…

-Ben il se trouve qu'en rentrant hier soir, je suis tombée sur trois ouvriers et Edward était l'un d'entre eux.

-T'en as de la chance.

Alice se leva et nous débarrassa pour entrer à l'intérieur. Elle allait sûrement se doucher elle aussi.

Alice travaillait dans une boutique de vêtements pas trop loin de la banque dans laquelle bossait Rose comme hôtesse d'accueil. Nous avions au moins une heure pour nous y rendre et décidions de papoter en attendant. Rose et moi restions sous le balcon.

-Franchement, t'aurais du lui demander plus d'explications avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Et toi tu aurais du demander l'age de « stronger » avant de le rencontrer !

Elle pouffa.

-Mais je l'ai fait ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait 10 ans de plus ! Et je l'ai cru, tu vois où ça m'a mené…

Son ton était plein de sous entendus…

-Edward ne m'a pas menti.

-Comment pourrais tu le savoir ? Tu l'a vu 2 fois et les 2 fois, vous avez été plus occupés à coucher ensemble qu'à parler, si ça se trouve, il est peut être marié et a des gamins !

Je fis la grimace… Rose avait toujours eu le don de mettre le doute dans la tête.

Je me levais et me penchais sur le balcon d'Alice. Elle avait vue sur le parking et donc sur l'endroit où devait se trouver le chantier. Je souris en voyant trois voitures arriver.

-On va pouvoir le lui demander. Souris je à Rose.

-Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

Nous vîmes les trois ouvriers sortirent de leur voiture. Edward et le blondinet allèrent retrouver le grand brun qui leur montrait un plan…

-Hum…Entendis je Rose à coté de moi.

-Lequel te plait ?

-Je dois vraiment choisir ?

C'était sur que nous avions une très belle vue. L'immeuble n'avait qu'un seul étage, et nous voyons très clairement la carrure des trois hommes… Ils étaient tous craquant dans leur jean…Edward portait un Tshirt mais blanc cette fois. Le grand brun avait un débardeur et le blondinet venait d'enfiler une ceinture à outils…

Je souris à Rose…

-Non, il y en a un qui est déjà réservé. Edward ! Criais je.

Je lui fis de grands signes et il leva la tête. Il me salua de la main.

-Salut Bella !

Rose s'agita à coté de moi.

-Heureuse de te rencontrer ! Cria t'elle.

-Je suis Edward Cullen ! Et toi ?

-Rose Hale, l'amie de Bella ! Tu ne nous présente pas tes… Amis ?

-Mes frères, Jasper !

Le blondinet leva la main.

-Et Emmet !

Le grand brun nous sourit.

-Alors Mam'zelle, bien dormi ? Hurla t-il.

Edward se tourna vers lui et lui parla trop doucement pour qu'on entende…

Rose et moi sursautions en entendant Alice crier. Sans hésiter, nous entrions chez elle et courrions dans la salle de bain. Alice était encore toute nue et bataillait contre un tuyau qui avait éclaté et qui l'arrosait…

-Alice !

Rose et moi allions l'aider… Hum… Du moins l'essayer…

L'eau était éjectée avec une telle puissance que nous ne pouvions même pas nous approcher du robinet pour le fermer…

Au final, nous reculions toutes les trois et je couvrais Alice d'une serviette.

-Merde !! Hurla t'elle.

Nous étions trempées.

-Passe moi une serviette ! Réussit elle à dire…

J'obéis et elle parvint à boucher le trou d'où coulait l'eau. Je m'approchais et fermais le robinet… Mais il tournait dans le vide…

-Bella ! Ferme le !

-J'essaie ! Mais c'est dans quel sens qu'on tourne ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire…

-Laisse moi essayer !

Alice s'approcha et moi, je décidais que la meilleure chose à faire s'était d'appeler à l'aide. Je sortis sous le balcon :

-Eh ! Les mecs ! Vous pourriez monter s'il vous plait !!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Edward, avançant de quelques pas.

-On a un gros problème !

Je les vis se diriger dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et sortais de l'appartement pour leur montrer le chemin…

Ils montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre…

-C'est par où ? Me demanda Edward, après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

-Venez !

Je les emmenais à l'intérieur.

-Les filles, voilà la rescousse !

Alice failli lâcher sa serviette lorsqu'elle vit les trois hommes entrer dans sa petite salle de bain.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Fit elle, écarquillant les yeux.

Rose resta un moment bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit Emmet s'approcher d'elle.

-Laisse moi boucher le trou. Lui dit il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta. (^o^)

-On dirait que vous avez une fuite, hein? Demanda Jasper, se baissant devant Alice, dégainant une clé de sa ceinture.

-Heu… Oui…

Elle se tourna vers moi, m'offrant un regard d'incompréhension.

-Oh… Ce sont des ouvriers. Alice, je te présente Edward.

Il était resté à coté de moi et souriait, voyant comment ses frères oeuvraient pour arrêter la fuite.

-Et ses frères. Emmet et Jasper.

Elle les regarda, tour à tour.

-Eh ben ! Merci les gars ! J'étais en train de prendre ma douche quand ça m'a explosé en pleine figure !

-Tu peux fermer maintenant Emmet ?

Fit Jasper après avoir resserré les boulons.

Emmet obéit et lorsqu'il lâcha, l'eau ne coulait plus…

-Je crois que c'est normal que les conduis commencent à lâcher. Cet immeuble est pourri. Dit Jasper. En se relevant.

-Vous devriez vous trouver autre chose. Ajouta Emmet.

Nous sortions de la salle de bain. Ma chemise était trempée et me collait à la peau… Mais mon cas était moins grave qu'Alice qui tenait toujours sa serviette qui lui couvrait juste ce qu'il fallait ou Rose qui avait choisit le mauvais jour pour mettre sa robe blanche. Je m'approchais distraitement d'elle, voyant très bien le regard ahuri que lançait Emmet sur ses seins qu'on voyait clairement pointer sous le tissu de son soutien gorge…

-Ahem… Rose, tu devrais aller te changer…

Elle perçu l'urgence dans mon regard et devint écarlate.

-Les gars, asseuillez vous dans le salon, je reviens ! Dit Alice, s'apercevant à son tour de sa tenue très peu adéquate.

Nous filions toutes les trois nous changer.

Edward m'arrêta juste avant que je ne sorte…

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Me proposa t-il, un sourire en coin séducteur…

-Non, vaut mieux pas, je dois faire vite…

**Edward POV**

Bella était encore plus mignonne mouillée… Je résistais malgré tout à la rejoindre chez elle…

-Wow ! Fit Emmet, posant les mains derrière sa tête avec un regard songeur.

-T'as vu ses nichons !

-Ca oui… Fit Jasper, fixant la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

Je claquais des doigts pour les sortir de leur... Torpeur.

-Emmet, surveille ton langage. Jasper, essaie de ne pas baver.

-Arrête, t'es pas mieux Ed ! Ta Bella te fait perdre les boules. Me sourit Emmet.

-Ouais, mais moi, au moins, je sais me tenir.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Demanda Alice qui sortait de sa chambre. Ses courts cheveux allaient dans tous les sens vu qu'à priori, elle les avait essuyé à la va vite. Elle avait une robe en jean qui vit saliver Jasper. Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

-Du café, s'il te plait. Lui sourit Emmet.

Elle s'activa dans sa cuisine et la porte d'entée s'ouvrit sur une Rose toute aussi fraîche. Elle avait troqué sa robe blanche qui était devenue transparente pour un jean et une chemise. La chemise était tellement cintrée que je craignais de voir ses seins sortir… Emmet, croisa mon regard et s'obligea à baisser les yeux. Rose s'installa juste à coté de lui et me sourit.

-Alors, Edward… Tu es marié ?

Alice me regardait en même temps qu'elle servait un Jasper en transe devant elle.

-Non. Du tout. Nous sommes tous les trois célibataires.

-Oh…

Alice sourit à Jasper et lui fit un clin d'oeil ;

-Comme nous.

Elle finit de nous servir et s'assit entre Jasper et moi.

-Et vous faites quoi sur le chantier vu que les travaux ne commencent que la semaine prochaine ?

Sa question nous désarçonna… Ces filles étaient vraiment curieuses !

-On vérifie que l'on pourra suivre le plan de construction.

-Hum… Une équipe a déjà fait ça il y a près d'un mois.

-Oui, mais notre patron a apporté quelques modifications.

-Et vous les filles, jusqu'à quand comptez vous rester ?

-Jusqu'à la fin ! Dit Alice.

-Nous aimons cet immeuble, c'est un vrai crevé cœur de devoir le quitter.

-Bella ma dit qu'elle irait chez son père… Vous savez où vous allez vivre ?

-Chez son père aussi. Me sourit Rose.

-Les filles ! On est en retard !!

Bella passa la tête par la porte d'entrée.

Rose et Alice regardèrent leur montre et se levèrent brusquement.

-Alice! On y va!

Nous nous levions donc, à notre tour.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? Demanda Emmet à Rose qui cherchait ses clés dans son sac.

- Alice ne travaille pas très loin de la banque. On part tous les deux… Mais Bella…

-Je me charge d'elle. Lui souris je.

-Oh… Merci.

Emmet et Jazz échangèrent un regard, pour couper court à leurs pensées, j'intervins.

-Les gars, je fais vite, vous pouvez toujours commencer sans moi.

-Ok. Au revoir les filles.

-Bonne journée !

Alice et Rose montèrent dans une petite voiture rouge, qui, à mon humble avis, n'aurait pas pu contenir une autre personne. Et Bella me suivit dans la mienne

-Alors, chérie…

-Tu es marié ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous prends à toutes de me demander ça ?

-Réponds, tu es marié ?

-Non ! Tu peux le demander à mes frères, je ne suis pas marié. J'ai même pas de petite amie. Enfin… Sauf si tu veux la place.

-Si je veux la place ?!

-Ouais… Ca t'intéresse ?

-Si ça m'intreresse?

-Tu pourrais juste répondre s'il te plait ?

-Répondre ?

Je la regardais, et vis qu'elle le faisait exprès pour m'embeter.

-Oui. Je veux la place Ed !

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, elle est toute à toi.

Je m'arrêtais juste devant l'entrée du supermarché.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais ton uniforme ?

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser et jouais avec les boutons de son chemisier…

-J'ai cru le comprendre…

Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, et elle sentait si bon… Je jouais un instant avec ses lèvres, les mordillant sensuellement, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et ne commence à faire danser sa langue contre la mienne… Notre baiser se prolongea et se fit plus ardent. Elle gémit contre ma bouche, et mes caresses s'accentuèrent… Mais elle se sépara.

-Edward… Je suis vraiment… Très en… Retard…

Je lui mordillais le cou et elle avait du mal à respirer…

-Une minute… De plus ou… De moins… Changera quoi ?

Ma main glissa sous sa jupe…

-Hum… Je dois y aller…

Je la caressais tendrement, mais elle me repoussa avant que je n'aille plus loin.

-Je dois partir.

-Je peux venir te voir ce soir ?

-D'accord.

-Parfait. Je viendrais te chercher.

-D'accord.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte.

Je me penchais pour la voir rajuster sa jupe et marcher maladroitement vers l'entrée du supermarché.

Je démarrais. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, entamer une relation avec elle… Mais comment résister ?

* * *

**Et voilà !! ****J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chap, un prochain est prévu dans la semaine !!**

**Et maintenant…**

**REVIEWEZ !!**

**BisouXoXo**


	4. Chocolat

**Bella POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire !!

J'avais été tellement pressée d'arriver à ce soir ! Tout le monde s'était aperçu de ma bonne humeur. Et dire que j'avais décidé de renoncer à ma dose quotidienne de glace contre une super dose de sexe ce soir !

Je soupirais en lapant la boule à la fraise de mon corné de glace.

Edward m'avait posé un lapin. Ce qui signifiait pas de sexe. Fallait bien que je me rattrape sur quelque chose !

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui ou de ses frères quand j'arrivais. Rose et Alice me virent et m'attendirent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

-Hey ! Bella ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! S'écria Rose en voyant la glace.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Depuis quand ça dure, hein ? Fit Alice, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Les filles, c'est exceptionnel. Edward m'a posé un lapin. Il n'est pas venu me chercher.

-Et tu manges une énorme glace pour te consoler ! Conclu Rose.

-Ton Edward est un imbécile !

-Alice !

-Bella, ce mec couche avec toi et disparaît l'instant d'après, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui ?

-Il a peut être eu un soucis.

-Alors pourquoi ne t'as t-il pas téléphoné ? Poursuivit Rose.

-Je dois admettre que ses frères et lui sont craquants, mais ils ne sont pas nets. Ajouta Alice.

-Moi je dis qu'il doit mener une double vie ! Fit Rose.

Je secouais la tête.

-Bon on les oublie, c'est quoi le programme pour ce soir ?

-Rose et moi voulions aller au ciné. On pensait qu'un bon film serait bien mieux que de devoir endurer les nuisances sonores venant de ton appart, mais vu que tu te retrouves aussi seule que nous, tu peux venir. Me proposa gentiment Alice.

Aller au cinéma… C'était mieux que rien. Je pourrais me goinfrer de pop corn.

-Okay. La séance commence quand ?

-Dans une heure.

Nous montions donc nous préparer. J'étais pas trop chaude à l'idée de devoir passer une soirée avec les filles, surtout quand j'avais eu d'autres plans… Je venais d'enfiler mon jean quand elles frappèrent à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, finissant d'enfiler mon Tshirt.

-Les filles, je ne suis pas prête !

De grands yeux verts et un sourire carnassier me firent face.

-C'est à cette heure ci que t'arrives toi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! On a eu un problème sur un autre chantier. On a du nous y rendre en urgence !

-Hum…

Je croisais les bras.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me passer un coup de fil ?

-Je n'ai pas ton numéro.

Putain ! C'était vrai !

-Je nous ai pris du chinois. Fit il en me désignant les sacs qu'il portait. Mais à ce que je vois, tu… Tu avais prévu de faire autre chose ?

-On allait au cinéma.

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, la porte de l'appartement d'Alice s'ouvrit.

-Bella, Tu crois qu'on reverra les frères sexes si ton… Oh ! Edward !

Ils échangèrent un sourire…

-Tu vas bien Alice ?

-Très… Bella t'a dit qu'on sortait ?

-Oui. J'avais emmené des sushis, mais si tu préfères passer la soirée avec tes copines...

Je détestais les sushis, mais l'idée de passer la soirée avec Edward était beaucoup plus tentante.

Je sus, en croisant le regard d'Alice qu'elle avait compris mes intentions. Et elle s'empressa de dire :

-Bella n'aime pas les sushis.

-Mais si ! Ripostais je.

-Non, tu as horreur de ça. Fit Rose, derrière Edward.

-Bonsoir Rose. Lui dit aimablement Edward.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu la chercher tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-elle du tac au tac.

-On a eu une urgence sur un autre chantier.

-Vous êtes ouvriers, non ? Il n'y en avait pas d'autres de disponibles ?

-En fait… Mes frères et moi supervisons les travaux de plusieurs chantiers appartenant aux entreprises Volturi.

-Rien que ça.

Fit Rose, pas du tout impressionnée. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux…

-Les filles, vous pouvez aller au cinéma sans moi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas manger ?

-Je ferais un effort avec les sushis.

Elles secouèrent la tête affichant leur mécontentement. Derrière le sourire ravi d'Edward, je lisais « lâcheuse » sur les lèvres de mes soi disant amies.

-Bon film, les filles. Leur dis je néanmoins.

Elles ne me répondirent pas.

-On dirait qu'elles ne sont pas très emballées par moi.

Me dit Edward.

J'hochais la tête.

-Elles préfèrent tes frères. Et elles te trouvent mystérieux. Lui souris je.

-Et toi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre…

-Je dois avouer que je les trouve plutôt sexy…

-C'est de famille. Mais je te parlais de mon coté mystérieux…

-Il est irrésistible…

Il me sourit et pencha la tête pour m'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Sauf si t'es marié.

-Je ne le suis pas.

Je le laissais donc capturer mes lèvres pour un léger baiser…

-Bella, si tu n'aimes pas les sushis, on pourrait aller ailleurs.

-Non, ça va. Entre.

Il me suivit jusque dans mon salon. Il déposa les barquettes sur la table basse et je posais plusieurs coussins sur le tapis du salon.

-Tu as du saké ?

-J'ai une tête à avoir du saké ? J'ai que de l'eau.

Il me sourit.

-L'eau ne va pas avec les sushis.

-Ah bon ? Ben pourtant, va falloir faire avec.

J'allais nous chercher un broc d'eau que je déposais sur la table basse à coté des sushis et des sauces. Je soupirais en les voyant.

-Qu'est ce que tu reproches au sushis ?

-C'est du poisson cru.

-Pas seulement. Il y a surtout du riz.

Il en prit un avec des baguettes et le dirigeait vers moi…

Je reculais la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il l'approchait.

-Tu as dit que tu ferais un effort, allé, juste un, fais moi plaisir....

J'ouvris la bouche juste pour pouvoir le faire taire.

Je mastiquais… J'avais horreur des sushis !!

-Edward, tu es le seul à avoir été capable de me faire avaler ça.

-Et ?

-Je déteste toujours autant.

Je me levais.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me chercher une pomme.

-Bella, si tu veux, je pourrais aller te chercher une pizza ou autre chose…

-Non. Ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi. Je revins avec un pot de glace à la vanille et une bouteille de sauce au chocolat.

-Bella… C'est ça ta pomme ?

Je lui souris, hochant les épaules.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-C'est pas sérieux.

Il se haussa un peu, se penchant vers le pot de glace que je venais d'ouvrir. Je vis à son regard que ses sushis ne l'intéressait plus trop.

-Edward, mange tes sushis. Le conseillais je alors que je versais généreusement la sauce au chocolat sur la glace et prenais ma cuillère pour commencer à savourer le tout…

-Je ne peux pas, si je te vois en train de manger ça au lieu d'un repas plus adapté.

Je fourrais la petite cuillère dans ma bouche. Fermant les yeux, me délectant de l'effet de la glace fondant sur ma langue…

-Hum…

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec tes sushis, hein ?

Il me sourit,

-Tu crois ça ?

Il prit avec dextérité une tranche de maki sushi entre les baguettes et tout en me fixant, il m'envoya un sourire aguicheur avant de le manger.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Me lança t-il.

Si je ne connaissais pas le goût qu'avait les sushis, je me serais sûrement laissé convaincre, mais je préférais de loin lécher la glace onctueuse sur la petite cuillère.

-Toi non plus.

Il grogna et déposa ses baguettes.

-Bon, tu as gagné. Donnes m'en en peu.

-Et qu'est ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

Je pris une cuillerée de glace…

-Il y a beaucoup de sauce au chocolat dans cette bouteille ?

-La moitié, pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Je me laissais convaincre et lui donnais une bouchée de glace.

Il se leva et je le regardais contourner la table basse pour venir vers moi, me tendant la main pendant qu'il attrapait la bouteille.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je déposais mon pot sur la table basse et me levais aussi.

-Pour commencer, enlève ton Tshirt.

-Quoi ?

-Enlève ton Tshirt.

Hum… C'était assez excitant…J'obéis. Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Il posa les mains au creux de mes hanches, et les montait pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge. J'allais passer les mains derrière sa nuque, mais il m'en empêcha pour m'enlever mon soutif. Mes seins tombèrent librement et je le vis serrer sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit la bouteille de sauce et me sourit.

-Non ! Tu vas pas faire ça !

-Allé, je suis sur que tu es beaucoup plus bonne que cette glace…

Sa voix rauque et son regard ardent me suffirent…

-C'est glacé !

Il fit couler un filet du liquide sur la base de mon cou. Le chocolat coula rapidement entre mes seins, mais s'arrêta au dessus de mon nombril.

Mon cœur battait la chamade en voyant Edward se pencher vers moi, toujours avec ce sourire tellement craquant, pour goûter le chocolat sur mon cou.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Sa langue faisait des merveilles. Il prit son temps pour laper tout le chocolat, descendant entre mes seins, me tenant fermement les cotes… Mes jambes avaient beaucoup de difficultés pour ne pas me lâcher. Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi m'agripper, quand soudain, il s'arrêta et remonta vers moi avec un sourire coquin...

-Je ne me suis pas du tout trompé. Tu as meilleur goût que la glace.

-J'apprécie ce compliment…

Il m'embrassa avec férocité, je me collais à lui, et sentais qu'il cherchait à déboutonner mon pantalon, mais je l'arrêtais.

-Toi d'abord. Lui dis je.

Il passa rapidement son Tshirt au dessus de sa tête et la jeta avant de baisser son pantalon. Tandis que je descendais lascivement le mien, sous son regard de braise. Une fois nus, il me colla à lui et je lui caressais le dos avec frénésie pendant qu'il explorait ma bouche d'une langue impérieuse.

-Bella… Je ne peux pas attendre…

Il nous allongea sur le tapis, et posa précautionneusement ma tête sur un des coussins qui s'y trouvait. Il prit possession de mon corps, m'envahissant pleinement, je l'accueillis avec une joie non dissimulée. Toujours aussi émerveillée par la perfection avec laquelle nous nous accordions. Je le sentais palpiter en moi, il précipita l'allure et me pilonna sans ménagement, alors que j'acclamais chacun de ses coups… L'extase arriva vite et bien, même très bien, mes cuisses se raidirent, mon corps s'arqua, alors que des secousses d'un terrible orgasme s'abattaient sur nous. Il me pénétra d'un ultime coup de rein avant de se laisser aller, lui aussi à son plaisir.

Nous restions un moment cote à cote sur le tapis du salon à tenter de reprendre notre souffle.

-Bella… Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Je tournais la tête vers lui, il me regardait, ses yeux émeraude me fixaient… Hum… Je n'aimais pas ça du tout…

**Edward POV**

En principe, j'aurais voulu le lui dire avant. Mais cette diablesse avait bouleversé tous mes plans lorsqu'elle s'était mise à lécher sa petite cuillère…

-Je… Je dois partir…

-Déjà ? Je croyais que tu passerais la nuit avec moi.

Son sourire coquin faillit me faire oublier ce que je voulais lui dire…

-Non, c'est qu'il faut qu'on parte pendant quelques jours…

Plus de sourire coquin…

Bella se redressa subitement.

-Quoi ??

Mon regard glissa sur ses superbes seins qui me mirent aussitôt l'eau à la bouche… Je détournais les yeux… Cherchant quelque chose pour la couvrir. J'attrapais mon Tshirt et le lui passa avant d'enfiler mon jean. Alors qu'elle se levait, furibonde.

-Merde Edward !

-Ce n'est pas pour très longtemps ! Je devrais être de retour la semaine prochaine !

-Et où tu vas ?

-A Van… Vancouver. C'est pour une histoire de… de famille…

D'habitude, j'étais très doué pour jouer la comédie. Le mensonge et moi étions des amis, et certaines fois, nous ne faisions qu'un… Mais là, sous le regard lourd de reproches de Bella, je me sentais… Comme pris au piège. Ma voix dérailla sur le Vancouver et ses yeux rétrécirent… Je sus qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que je lui disais.

-Une affaire de famille, hein ? Tu vas retrouver ta femme c'est ça !!

Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes à penser que j'étais marié !

-Non ! Je t'assure…

-Alors tu vas arrêter de me mentir et me dire la vérité !

-Je te l'ai dit... C'est une histoire de famille…

Elle me jaugea du regard. Je ne devais pas être convaincant du tout !

-Tu me prends pour une idiote !?

-Bella… Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils !

-T'es un menteur Edward ! Tu viens me voir juste histoire de prendre ton pied avant d'aller je ne sais où !

-Non !

Je devais admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. C'était l'image que je renvoyais de la situation…Voilà pourquoi j'avais voulu lui en parler avant… Mais les choses avaient échappé à mon contrôle… Enfin, je devais admettre que j'avais bien voulu les laisser aller… Bref…

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça !

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je t'embrasse et te dise que j'attendrais ton retour avec impatience ?

C'était trop demandé ? Vu le visage rouge de colère mais néanmoins sexy de Bella, j'en concluais que oui. C'était beaucoup trop demandé.

-Dégage !!

Je me penchais pour ramasser mes baskets et eus droit à un coup de pied aux fesses.

-Bella !

-Fous moi le camp !

-S'il te plait…

Elle me claqua la porte en pleine gueule. Et merde !

J'aurais du écouter mes frères. Vu ce qu'on faisait, il était préférable de rester célibataire. Un coup d'un soir, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait donner… Mais avec Bella, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment. Mais vu qu'elle avait un lien direct avec cette affaire… Je ne pouvais pas la mêler à ça.

Je grattais un moment à la porte comme un chaton… Mais je n'entendis aucun bruit.

Je mis mes baskets et réalisais qu j'étais torse nu.

J'allais lui demander de me rendre mon Tshirt, mais je décidais que le mieux était de partir.

Je soupirais en montant dans ma voiture. Bella allait devoir être une histoire ancienne maintenant.

Mes frères faisaient déjà leurs bagages quand j'arrivais.

-Oui papa, on a bien reçu le message. Disait Jasper au téléphone. Emmet leva des yeux surpris quand à ma tenue.

-Elle t'a foutu dehors ? Me sourit il.

-Ouais, bougonnais je.

-La mam'zelle a du caractère !

-C'était une furie ! Elle croit que je suis marié.

Jasper s'esclaffa. Il venait de raccrocher et me tendait un dossier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ?

-Figure toi que ça va être ta couverture pour Vancouver.

Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvrais le dossier.

-Putain de merde.

* * *

**Hum… L'énigme d'Edward commence à s'éclaircir pour vous les filles !! **

**Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise !!**

**Un EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE est disponible à partir de mon profile si vous êtes curieuse, parce que franchement, je ne sais pas si j'actualiserais cette semaine encore…**

**Merci pour vos Reviews et toutes les alertes ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous.**

**BisouXoXo !**


	5. Grand départ

**Bella POV**

-Arrgghh !!!

Je donnais un coup de pied dans la table. Alice et Rose avant eu raison au sujet d'Edward ! Il menait une double vie ! Je n'avais plus de doute là-dessus ! Il m'avait menti pour essayer de me le cacher! Heureusement que j'avais vu dans son jeu ! N'empêche, j'avais été tellement bête de m'être laissé embobinée comme ça ! Seulement parce qu'il pouvait me donner du plaisir sexuel ! Depuis le début, notre relation ne s'était limité qu'à ça : le sexe !

Pff ! Ma glace avait fondu. Je me résignais et la jetais avant d'essayer de dormir.

En vain. Je passais une nuit blanche à me répéter que j'étais stupide, idiote, imbécile…

Il va sans dire qu'au matin, j'étais d'une humeur ravageuse. Rose était déjà chez Alice et elle parlait du déménagement.

-Bella, tu as déjà prévenu ton père qu'on allait débarquer chez lui ?

-Mouais…

-C'est un oui ou un non ça ?

-Il sait qu'on va venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Hum… Tu n'as pas l'air bien !

-Parce que je ne suis qu'une tarée.

-Ca s'est mal passé avec ton Edward hier soir ? Me demanda Alice, avalant une gorgée de son bol de chocolat alors qu'Alice se versait un peu de café et que je m'asseyais sur la table avec mon bol de lait.

-Mmm hum.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ? Demanda Rose.

-Oui. Il m'a raconté des salades comme quoi il devait partir pour Vancouver pour une affaire de famille. Seulement je voyais bien u'il me mentait.

-Oh… Et tu as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai viré de chez moi.

-Tu as bien fait. Dit Alice. Même si c'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu profiter un peu plus de ses superbes frères…

- Ils n'étaient pas nets. Au moins, tu ne l'auras pas laissé le temps de profiter de toi une nouvelle fois ! Fit Rose.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Non ! Il a couché avec toi avant de te le dire ?! Demanda Alice.

-Ouais...

-Le salaud !! S'écria Rose.

-Et… C'était bon ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Alice.

Question à laquelle je ne répondis pas.

Je me rendais au boulot sans grand enthousiasme. J'avais une tête à faire fuir les clients. Je ne déprimais pas. Non ! Je ne déprimais pas !! J'étais juste… Bon admettons, un peu déprimée. Mais pas trop tout de même. Mais suffisamment pour demander à avoir mon week end. Chose qu'en voyant la tête que je tirais mon patron accepta rapidement.

En rentrant chez nous ce soir là, nous avions décidé de faire nos affaires pour pouvoir déménager. Alice s'état chargé de faire enlever tous les meubles par des déménageurs pour les emmener dans un garde meubles la journée et nous empaquetions le reste de nos affaires pour aller chez mon père.

Ce fut avec le cœur lourd que nous quittions nos appartements le lendemain…. C'était comme si une part de notre indépendance s'envolait. Je versais un torrent de larmes en regardant pour la dernière fois l'appartement d'Alice.

Nous emménagions chez mon père qui avait prit sa journée pour nous aider et nous épauler dans cette dure épreuve de retour en arrière. Charlie était un papa poule, il considérait mes amies comme si elles étaient de lui.

-Les filles, vous allez devoir vous partager la chambre d'amis.

-C'est très bien Charlie. Lui sourit Alice. Merci de nous accueillir comme ça !

-Nous ne comptons pas rester longtemps de toute façon. Le rassura Rose.

-Ce n'est pas un problème étant donné que je ne suis pas souvent chez moi. Bella, par contre, il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu un courrier pour toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais…

Il alla me le chercher et je déchirais l'enveloppe assez lourde…

-Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, suite à votre expulsion précipité de votre immeuble, l'entreprise Volturi offre de vous dédommager en vous offrant un voyage à Cancun…

Je dus relire à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre ces mots. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Rose ou d'Alice et encore moins de mon père.

-Oh mon Dieu !!! Cria Alice.

-C'est pas possible !! S'extasia Rose.

-Cancun ? C'est- où ça ?

-Au Mexique Charlie ! Ce qui signifie mer, plage, soleil !! Et des mecs muy muy calientes!! S'enthousiasma Alice.

Mon père me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas la dernière partie de cette phrase, même si je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

-C'est écrit un week end pour trois et… Le vol est pour demain soir !!!!!!!

Rose et Alice sautillèrent comme deux collégiennes.

Tandis que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne…

-Les filles, vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

Je regardais les trois billets d'avion, sans pour autant y croire.

-Chérie, tu as beaucoup de chance dis donc ! Ca parrait très sérieux.

-Hum…

-Bella ! Souris ! On va aller à Cancun !!

-Comment ça, on ?

-Ben il y a trois billets ! Fit Rose, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait pensé que je vous emmène ?

Leur expression devint très sérieuse… Elles semblaient prêtes à me cogner…

-Je blague ! Bien sur que je vous emmène !

Nous fêtions l'évènement comme il se devait. Papa trouva ça très bien, nous allions avoir l'occasion de me changer les idées !

Le lendemain….

Alice et Rose prétextèrent qu'un membre de leur famille s'était brusquement retrouvé à l'hôpital pour bâcher leur travail. Nous étions tellement excitées à l'idée de partir que nous nous étions rendues tôt le matin à Vancouver. Alice du résister à la tentation de faire du shopping histoire de garder un peu d'argent pour Cancun. Avant de nous rendre à l'aéroport, nous décidions de déjeuner dans un 0restaurant. Nous restions sur la terrasse du restaurant, profitant de l'air frais avant d'arriver dans la chaleur étouffante du Mexique.

-Hum… Je m'imagine déjà draguer un mexicain… Rêvassait Rose.

-Et moi en train de me faire bronzer au soleil ! Oh la la !

Je leur souris. Rose écarquilla soudain les deux…

-Bordel ! Bella, tu ne croiras jamais qui vient d'entrer !!

Je tournais instinctivement la tête et je vis rouge.

Edward enlaçait une belle blonde et se dirigeaient vers la partie huppée du restaurant.

-Tu crois que c'est sa femme ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaît mon existence !

Je me retournais brusquement vers les filles.

-Partons d'ici !

-Bella, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui donner une bonne leçon ! Fit Rose.

-Si tu veux, on vient avec toi.

Je me mordis la lèvre…. La colère grandissait en moi… Cet enfoiré menait une double vie… Et je me levais, décidée :

-Couvrez moi.

**Edward POV**

-Tanya. Soupirais je, laconiquement.

-Edward.

Elle ne semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de devoir nous faire passer pour un couple aux yeux de Marcus Volturi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais sur cette affaire aussi.

-Les filles sont infiltrées auprès des autres membres du cartel. Et Eléazar a exigé que je fasse partie de votre équipe. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tiens, portez ça. Fit Jasper, nous tendant es oreillettes microscopiques pour que nous puissions l'entendre au cas où…

-Bon, vous allez devoir tout faire pour arracher à Marcus la date, l'heure et l'endroit de la prochaine livraison de drogue. Il vous rend pour le couple Masen, vous voulez lui acheter toute la drogue. Tachez de vous montrer convaincant.

Conclu Emmet avec un sourire, me tendant une mallette. Il savait très bien que Tanya et moi ne nous entendions pas du tout. Néanmoins, nous pénétrions dans le restaurant, enlacés.

-Bonjour Monsieur Volturi.

Je serrais la main de Marcus, l'un des sales mafieux sur lesquels nous devions enquêter.

-Monsieur Masen, Madame Masen… Installez vous.

Tanya et moi nous nous asseyons face à lui.

-Alors, jusqu'à combien êtes vous intéressé à payer ? Nous demanda t-il.

-On peut dire que vous allez droit au but Marcus. Fit Tanya,

-Dans ce genre d'affaires, il est nécessaire de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Combien pensez vous faire passer à la prochaine livraison ?

-Au moins 50 kilos.

-Nous les voulons tous.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être sur ce coup. Me sourit il, se penchant sur la table.

-Ed ! T'as un problème.

Me cria Jasper dans mon oreillette.

-Nous sommes prêts à payer le prix. Lui dit Tanya, lui glissant sa serviette sur laquelle elle venait d'écrire le montant…

-La furie vient d'entrer dans le resto, je répète, la furie vient d'entrer dans le resto.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici !! Bon sang ! Je croyais qu'elles étaient déjà à l'aéroport !

Tanya choisit ce moment pour me chuchoter :

-Arrange toi pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air idiot.

Pile poil au moment où elle entra dans mon champ de vision ! Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle fut… Surprise… Puis en colère… Très en colère… Son visage vira au cramoisie. Elle serra les poings… Et s'apprêtait à avancer dangereusement vers moi.

Je posais ma serviette devant moi, repoussant la chaise, résistant à l'envie de me précipiter sur elle...

-Excusez moi, je dois régler une petite urgence, je reviens tout de suite…

Je me levais et traversais la salle à grandes enjambées, Bella faisait de même, mais je la poussais rapidement vers la sortie.

-Edward enculé !! Laisse moi parler à ta femme !! Laisse moi lui dire quel genre de salaud elle a épousé !!!

Je me figeais, avec elle dans mes bras. Jasper jurait dans mon oreille…

Je me tournais vers la table ou Tanya s'était levée et Marcus nous regardait avec un sourire amusé…

-Edward ! Fous moi cette salope dehors ! Cria Tanya…

La réplique de Tanya nous désarçonna tous les deux. Bella ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir mon « épouse » réagir comme ça et moi, j'étais limite à ne pas lâcher Bella pour fracasser Tanya pour lui demander de retirer ses paroles…

Mais le bon sens me dicta de la faire sortir.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ??

-Je… J'étais venu dire à ta femme… Putain ! T'es un vrai fils de pute !!

Elle me poussa violemment. Elle était très… Sexy… Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par la colère, elle haletait légèrement… Comme si nous venions de faire l'amour…

-Ed, fais la dégager. Me dit Jasper.

-Bella, fiche le camp d'ici. Lui dis je, d'un ton sans appel.

-Ne t'avises pas de lui parler sur ce ton connard ! Cria Rose… Pff.

Il ne manquait plus que celles là !

-Et amène tes amies avec toi ! Dégagez d'ici et vite !

-Salopard. Cracha Alice.

Elle porta une main sur l'épaule de Bella pour s'en aller, je tournais le dos quand elle m'appela :

-Edward…

Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour me prendre une gifle…

Putain de merde ! J'entendais mes satanés de frères hurler de rire dans mon oreille. Puis elles s'en allèrent. Je regardais furtivement ma montre. Leur vol devait être pour ce soir. Je rentrais à nouveau dans le restaurant et Tanya m'assassina du regard.

-Tu vas devoir t'expliquer à la maison. Me menaça t-elle.

Grâce à Dieu, nous n'étions pas marié, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau !

-Désolé Marcus.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Il rit de bon cœur.

Je fulminais… On allait voir qui allait rire en dernier !

-Reprenons là où nous en sommes resté si vous le voulez bien.

-Oui. Alors nous aurons trois *mules***(personnes qui passe la drogue d'un pays à un autre avec ou sans le consentement**) qui transporteront la drogue, elles arriverons à Port Angeles lundi. Vous serez contacté en temps et en heure pour aller récupérer les paquets. Si j'ai bien compris vous nous versez une partie de la somme tout de suite ?

Je glissais la mallette vers lui. Et l'enfoiré me sourit. Il la déposa sur ses genoux et devait sûrement être satisfait du contenu la referma et se leva.

-Nous verserons l'autre partie de l'argent à l'arrivée.

Lui dis je, me levant à mon tour pour le saluer. Tanya et moi l'observions sortir. Dehors, ses hommes de mains l'attendaient patiemment et Jasper m'indiqua qu'ils étaient partis.

Nous les rejoignions quelques minutes après dans le fourgon qui se trouvait juste derrière le restaurant.

-Ils ont repéré le mouchard ?

-Non, je l'ai très bien dissimulé. Une équipe les surveille.

-Merci Tanya pour ton sang froid. Lui sourit Emmet.

-Qui c'était cette fille ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Une des mules. Ses amies et elle vivaient dans l'immeuble ou l'échange va avoir lieu. Nous voulions sécuriser les lieux quand nous les avons rencontré. L'informa Jasper.

-Elles sont trois c'est ça ?

-Oui, nous allons partir à Cancun pour les surveiller. Notre taupe nous a dit que le cartel les attendait avec impatience.

-Mais elles ne sont au courant de rien ? Demanda Tanya.

-Non. Elles ne savent pas ce qui les attend la bas.

Et cela me préoccupait car même si mes frères et moi serions là bas pour veiller au grain, nous devions être très discrets, voire même invisibles.

Cette mission s'annonçait délicate.

* * *

**Bien, alors cette fois, ****j'espère que c'est clair !**

**Edward et ses frères sont des agents du F.B.I qui cherchent à ****démanteler un gros réseau de trafic de drogue. Bella et les filles doivent faire passer la drogue sur le continent américain et les garçons vont devoir les surveiller… **

**Ca vous plait ?**


	6. Week end

**Désolé! De publier 2 fois le meme chap!**

**Je suis une amie de Kafryne et je me suis gourée qd elle m'a demandé de publier le new chap de sa fic. Faut dire, elle en a tellement!! Mais elle me fait vous dire que la suite arrive demain si elle atteint les 200 reviews.**

**Désolé pour vous avoir donné de faux espoirs.**

**flo974!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Avec le jet, nous étions arrivés une heure avant les filles. Durant le voyage nous avions conclus qu'elles ne risquaient, à priori, rien. Selon notre agent infiltré, il allait faire l'échange des valises avant leur enregistrement pour le vol du retour. A moins de descendre dans la soute à bagages, elles ne risquaient pas de s'en apercevoir. Ce voyage allait être une partie de plaisir, autant pour elles que pour nous. Mais le temps ne s'y prêtait guère. Cancun qui était habituellement ensoleillé se trouvait sous la pluie. Et le temps ne risquait pas de s'améliorer.

J'étais debout contre le mur, surveillant la sortie des filles tout en faisant semblant de lire le journal. Une jeune mexicaine les attendait à la sortie de voyageurs avec une pancarte sur laquelle se trouvait le nom de Bella. La jeune mexicaine était vraiment envoyée par l'hôtel pour les accueillir. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec les Volturi.

D'habitude, ils n'utilisaient pas ce moyen pour leur trafic de drogue. Mais la dernière fois, les autorités mexicaines avaient ou démanteler l'entreprise d'export qu'ils utilisaient pour passer la drogue. Je songeais que ça aurait pu être pire pour Bella. Si tout se passait bien, elle ne se douterait de rien. D'ailleurs elles venaient d'arriver. La mexicaine leur parla brièvement avant de les conduire dehors.

-Les gorgones sont en mouvement. Me dit Emmet dans l'oreillette.

Les gorgones, voilà comment nous les surnommions depuis leur attaque au restaurant. Bella était méduse. Emmet et moi nous les suivions dehors. Jasper nous attendait dans un taxi qu'il avait subtilisé pour les filer. Elles entrèrent dans un mini van blanc près avoir déposer leurs bagages dans le coffre.

Emmet et moi nous asseyons à l'arrière du taxi. Emmet prit l'ordinateur portable pour consulter les dernières directives.

-Maman nous souhaite de bien nous amuser. Fit il.

Je croisais le regard de Jasper dans le rétroviseur.

-Dis lui que l'on y compte bien. Lui dis je. Il tapa rapidement le message.

Les filles ne prenaient pas la route pour l'hôtel, mais plutôt pour le centre ville. Il était 10 heures du matin et le reste de la journée s'annonça cauchemardesque pour nous.

Apparemment, elles avaient décidés de faire le tour des magasins avant de se rendre à l'hôtel. Et elles étaient impressionnantes, elles passaient de boutiques en boutiques avec en chef de fil la petite Alice. La jeune Mexicaine écarquillait les yeux à chaque fois qu'elles entraient dans un nouveau magasin. Je cru apercevoir à plusieurs reprises un sourire compatissant de la part de Bella. Cette dernière affichait une mine réjouie… Comme si ce qui s'était passé la ville avec moi ne l'avait pas affecté.

-Ces filles sont des acheteuses compulsives. Nous informa Jasper, entre deux bâillements.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fallait qu'on soit trois à les surveiller. Franchement. J'aurais préféré être à l'hôtel.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

-Franchement, à pat que leur voiture n'explose à cause des trop nombreux sacs qu'elles ont achetés, je ne vois pas ce qui peut leur arriver. Ces filles sont des vénardes au fond.

-C'est vrai que lorsque Carlisle nous avait dit qu'elles allaient être des mules, j'ai pensé au pire ! Nous dit Jasper. Et quand j'ai rencontré Alice je m'étais demandé comment avec un petit corps comme le sien, elle allait pouvoir contenir une charge aussi importante de cocaïne.

-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu as pensé en voyant son petit corps ? Lui souris je.

Emmet pouffa.

-Elles sortent. Dit Jasper, trouvant un moyen d'éluder la question.

-J'espère qu'elles iront à l'hôtel maintenant ! S'enquit Emmet.

Nous soupirions de soulagement en les voyant prendre enfin le chemin de l'hôtel Carlton. Les Volturi n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié en les invitant dans un hôtel 5 étoiles.

Les filles étaient vraiment enchantées de l'endroit et elles prirent l'ascenseur pour aller avec le groom pour aller dans leur chambre. Leur suite se trouvait juste à coté de la leur. Nous patientions une demi heure, le temps de revoir leur groom descendre pour nous annoncer et prendre la carte de notre suite. Etre juste à coté d'elles présentaient autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients. Il nous serait plus facile de connaître leur mouvements, mais en même temps, nous devions nous montrer très très discrets pour ne pas nous faire prendre. J'envoyais un email au chef pour lui dire sue la mission se déroulait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

A 20heures tapantes, les filles décidèrent de descendre dîner. Peu de temps après, nous faisions la même chose. L'hôtel était immense et comptait quatre restaurants, français, italien, chinois, mexicain. Elles décidèrent de se rendre au restaurant mexicain. D'où nous nous trouvions, elles ne pouvaient pas nous voir. Mais nous étions assez près pour les entendre jacasser parmi toutes les personnes du restaurant… Alors que nous achevions de passer notre commande, leur cocktail arriva. Le serveur, un jeune mexicain leur lançait des regards aguicheurs auquel elles répondaient avec des sourires pour le moins tenteur.

-Ces filles sont diablement sexy. Déclara Emmet, dévorant Rose du regard.

Ce à quoi nous ne pouvions qu'acquiescer. Elles étaient toutes très belles, et Bella m'attirait plus particulièrement. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas risquer de tout gâcher en nous approchant d'elles.

-Deux Margaritas et une tequila sunrise. Lança le serveur.

-La tequila est pour moi. Lui sourit Bella.

-J'aurais une question… Dit Alice, attirant le regard du serveur sur elle.

-Pourquoi le chili con carne n'apparaît pas sur votre menu ?

-Ce n'est pas un plat mexicain mademoiselle. Lui dit le serveur, fronçant les sourcils…

-Vous etes sur ! Pourtant je croyais…

-Vous avez fait votre choix ?

-Ce sera des enchiladas. Lui dit Rose.

Même après le départ du serveur, Alice restait perplexe.

-Si ce n'est pas un plat mexicain, qu'est ce que c'est ??

Jasper secoua la tête.

-Quelqu'un devrait lui dire que c'est un plat texan !

-Avoue que tu meures d'envie d'y aller. Lui souris je.

-Ouais, et tout ça c'est ta faute. Si tu t'étais bien renseigné, nous ne les aurions jamais rencontré dans l'immeuble.

-Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute si mes informations étaient fausses. Rétorquais je.

-Qui c'est celui là.

Je me penchais légèrement pour apercevoir un dos masculin avec elles.

-Alejandro Sanchez señoritas, pour vous servir.

-Tu as ta réponse Emmet. Lui soufflais je.

L'homme avait prit place entre les filles.

-Vous étés ici pour combien de temps ?

Son fort accent espagnol montrait qu'il était natif d'ici.

-Seulement ce week end. Fit Bella.

-Qué lastima ! **(Quel dommage)** J'aurais adoré passer plus de temps avec vous… Vous me semblez être de charmantes demoiselles… Americanas ?

-Oui. Lui répondit Rose.

-Et vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose après votre dîner ?

-Nous pensions nous rendre à la discothèque…

-Hum… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Cet endroit est mal fréquenté…

Les garçons et moi échangions un regard. Cet Alejandro nous facilitait la tache. Les surveiller dans une boite de nuit pleine à craquer de truands en tout genre se serait avérée fatale pour notre couverture…

-Je vous propose de venir avec moi sur la plage.

Voilà qui nous compliquait les choses ! Comment passer inaperçu avec aussi peu de monde pour vous cacher !

-Il y a moins de monde mais l'ambiance est plus… Chaude.

-Son accent commence à me fatiguer. Entendis je Emmet bougonner. Son accent nous énerva tous, d'autant plus que nous l'entendions parler tout le reste du dîner. Il s'était invité à la table des filles et accaparait la parole.

-Comment on fait pour les suivre ? Chuchota Jasper. Alors qu'elles sortaient du restaurant.

-On garde une certaine distance. Si elles nous voient tant pis. Cet Alejandro est peut être dangereux.

Nous nous levions à notre tour. Et nous nous rendions par des chemins différents activant nos micros et oreillettes. Je pris le chemin le plus court. Il y avait un immense ponton sur la plage. Beaucoup de touristes s'amusaient à danser sur le rythme de la salsa. Alice et Rosalie se trouvaient au beau milieu de la piste. Il était impossible de les rater. Elles bougeaient langoureusement, entourées de plusieurs hommes…

-J'ai repéré deux des gorgones… Entendis je Jasper.

-Idem par ici. Fit Emmet.

-Où est Méduse ? Demandais je.

Aucun de mes frères ne me répondirent. Sans doute trop occupés à contempler les deux filles… Je la repérais près du bar. En compagnie de cet Alejandro de malheur.

Je ne pouvais pas avancer sans risquer de me faire attraper… Je dus rester contre un des piliers, pour la surveiller. Alice et Rose arrivèrent quelques instants après pour forcer Bella à les rejoindre sur la piste. Alejandro se joint aux filles et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller danser avec eux… Je rageais de la voir se laisser aller contre un mec qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer et qui n'avait rien de catholique à mes yeux.

-Personne de suspect en vue ? Demandais je à mes frères.

-Négatif. Me répondirent ils en cœur.

Rester planter là à regarder Bella et ses copines se trémousser n'avait rien, mais alors rien de réjouissant…

Alejandro se collait un peu trop à Bella, ses amies changeaient souvent de partenaires, mais Bella restait avec le même type… Il lui parlait à l'oreille…Ses mains étaient posés sur les hanches de Bella et je détestais ça…

Il était près de 3 heures du matin quand elles décidèrent de rentrer dans leur suite.

Jusqu'ici, tout s'était bien passé. Mais alors que mes frères décidèrent de suivre les filles jusqu'à leurs chambres, je préférais m'intéresser à Alejandro. Il les avait laissé filer et s'était adossé au bar…

Il y avait toujours du monde sur la piste de danse, mais il avait préféré commander un verre. Je m'installais à coté de lui.

-Una tequila. Demandais je au barman.

-Vous avez eu une dure soirée ? Me demanda Alejandro.

Je le regardais, cachant ma surprise de l'entendre parler sans une once d'accent…

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je saupoudrais ma main gauche de sel avant de boire la tequila cul sec et de mordre dans la rondelle de citron vert.

-Otra. Demandais je au barman.

Je n'allais pas boire jusqu'à être ivre, mais je comptais me donner un peu de crédibilité aux yeux de cet Alejandro.

-Tu es américain ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Aussi.

Nous buvions nos tequilas…

J'avais eu raison de douter de lui… Ce type s'était fait passé comme un mexicain auprès es filles alors qu'il ne l'était pas… Il soupira et se leva.

-Je dois partir. Bonne soirée. Me dit il.

-Moi aussi je pars. Tu séjournes à l'hôtel ? Lui demandais je.

Il me sourit.

-Et toi ?

-Oui.

Il hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi. J'ai un bingalot.

Je voulais le suivre, mais mon téléphone vibra :

« Les gorgones ont un problème »

Merde. Je me précipitais vers la suite des filles. L'ascenseur mettait un temps infini à arriver et je courrais comme un fou dans les escaliers. En arrivant à l'étage, je pouvais entendre les cris des filles dans leur suite. Jasper était debout devant la porte et me lança mon flingue.

-Emmet est passé par le balcon pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

-Alice ! Rose !!! Non !!! Entendis je Bella hurler…

Nous entendions des fracas contre le sol…

-On ferait mieux de défoncer la porte. Chuchotais je.

Jasper acquiesça. Je me mettais face à la porte. Prêt à la défoncer quand Emmet ouvrit la porte notre suite.

-Les mecs, faites pas ça…

Nous tournions la tête vers lui. Il passa une main derrière la tête et sourit.

-Fausse alerte.

Un nouveau fracas nous parvint, suivit de… d'éclats de rires…

-Elles se font une bataille de polochons.

Pff… Mon cœur repris son rythme normal et Jasper et moi entrons. Leurs rires nous parvenaient toujours.

-J'ai pu placer une petite caméra sur leur balcon. Nous dit Emmet, ouvrant l'ordinateur portable.

-Pour le son…

Nouveaux éclats de rires.

-On a ce qu'il faut. Lui souris je.

Les trois filles se trouvaient en… Petites tenues et détruisaient les oreillers de l'hôtel en se frappant les unes les autres… Bella portait un très petit short et se baissa pour attraper je ne sais quoi…

-Ouch ! Entendis je Jasper.

Nous avions une de ces vues.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as eu autant de mal à la quitter ! Fit Emmet, zoomant sur elle.

-Hey, arrête de zoomer comme ça. Le grondais je.

En vain, il s'en donna à cœur joie, faisant pivoter l'image vers une Rosalie qui bondissait, faisant rebondir ses… Atours. Puis sur Alice qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle portait une petite nuisette sous lesquels nous pouvions voir ses seins pointer…

-Hey… Cette caméra est ultra sophistiquée. Fit Emmet.

-Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriquer. S'enorgueillit Jasper.

Il zooma à nouveau sur Bella qui s'était tournée vers le balcon. Elle souriait et son visage était en gros plan, mais Emmet préféra descendre sur ses seins. Je décidais d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

-Oh ! Firent mes pervers de frères.

-On est du FBI, ce qu'on fait là n'est pas de la surveillance, mais du voyeurisme.

-C'est pas marrant ! Rechigna Emmet.

Les bruits des filles s'arrêtèrent, nous indiquant qu'elles avaient sûrement décidé d'aller se coucher.

-On va les attendre dormir pour aller placer un micro dans leur suite. Fut Emmet.

Je décidais d'y aller avant qu le soleil ne se lève. C'était simple, il me suffisait de marcher prudemment sur le rebord, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, parce qu'une chute de 6 étages pourrait être fatal, et de passer par-dessus la rambarde de leur bacon, d'ouvrir très doucement leur baie vitrée et de me glisser à l'intérieur de leur suite. Je plaçais le micro dans un pot de fleur avant de partir.

Mais en passant à coté e la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de Bella, je ne pus résister à y jeter un petit coup d'oeil… Bella dormait maintenant, et gigotait dans son lit… Je soupirais. Quand allais je à nouveau avoir l'occasion de la caresser.

Les filles se réveillèrent à 11 heures. Emmet continuait de les espionner pour connaître leurs intentions.

Elles décidèrent d'aller déjeuner avant d'aller au spa. Ce qui à première vue n'avait rien d'excitant.

-Ensuite, on reviendra assez tôt pour nous préparer !! La voix fluette d'Alice nous perçait les tympans.

-Un bal masqué ! Tu te rends compte !! Ajouta Rose.

Bella ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, mais je réalisais ce qu'elles venaient de dire…

-Un bal masqué ?

-Ben ouais. Dit Emmet. On savait que tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

-Alors, j'ai pris la liberté de te prendre un déguisement.

-Merde.

Je connaissais les goûts douteux de mon frère… Mais je fus agréablement surpris pour une fois. Je souris en pensant qu'affubler de ce déguisement… J'allais pouvoir approcher Bella…

**Bella POV**

Le voyage se passait à merveille. Après la fièvre acheteuse d'Alice la veille, j'étais soulagée de n'avoir plus à subir ses assauts de boutiques. Nus avions décider de passer cette journée à nous faire dorloter comme jamais dans les mains expertes de ces mexicains. Après le sauna t le bain de boue et les masques au chocolat qui m'avaient donnés envie de glace au cookies… Nous nous retrouvions sur des tables de massages drapées de serviettes immaculées. La mexicaine qui nous y avait accompagnée nous souriait.

-Trois masseurs vont arriver. Tenez, je vous conseille de porter ça…

Elle nous tendit des caches yeux…

-Vous pensez qu'on va dormir ?

-En fait, nous vous les conseillions pour que vous puissiez profiter de l'expérience pour éveiller vos sens. Les yeux fermés, vous percevrez mieux toutes les sensations…

-Ah… D'accord.

Rose restait assez dubitative alors qu'Alice les mettait déjà avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

Nous nous regardions.

-Je préfèrerais voir mon masseur. Fit elle avec un sourire.

-Comme vous voudrez. Nous dit la mexicaine avant de nous laisser. Elle s'approcha de l porte pour parler avec trois femmes imposantes…

-Bien, je crois que je vais mettre le masque en fin de compte. ? Fit Rose.

Je l'imitais.

-Hola señoritas. Fit l'une d'entre elle.

-Hola. Disions nous, en cœur.

Une main à la fois douce et rugueuse se posa sur mon dos et descendre le long de ma colon vertébrale… Jusqu'au rebord de la serviette qui me couvrait juste les fesses. La masseuse se focalisa sur un de mes mollets, et remonta… L'enduisant d'une huile parfumée…

Nous entendions les masseuses échanger quelques paroles entre elles avant de se taire. Laissant place aux gémissements de ms amies qui semblaient apprécier autant que moi le massage.

-J'ai le bas du dos qui me fait mal… Au niveau de coxis…

-Aqui ? Me demanda une voix fluette.

Je crus entendre quelqu'un pouffer, mais je n'y pensais plus puisque la masseuse avait mit le doigt dessus.

-Ah ! Là… Oh… C'est bon…

Je me détendais au fur et à mesure qu'elle me massait, la douleur ne fut qu'accentuée, mais c'était le genre de douleur qui soulageait… Puis, elle remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Ma poitrine est douloureuse ces derniers temps, ça vous embetterait de me les masser ? Demanda Rose. Un grognement assez bestial sortit e sa masseuse. J'éclatais de rire.

-Rose, tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même? Lui demandais je.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu devrais te faire enlever un peu de sein pour me les donner. Dit Alice.

-C'est pas ça… Oh les filles, vous savez bien qu'avec les règles…

-Ouais, mais je ne suis mme pas sur que ta masseuse parle notre langue.

-Oh… C'est vrai. Comment on dit…

-Massar mis tetas ? Demandais je.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge, puis les mains de la masseuse disparues sur mon dos.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Demanda Alice. Je me redressais et enlevais mon masque. Je ne vis que la porte de la salle se fermer brusquement.

-Elles ne sont pas très polies. Fit Rose.

-Je crois que l'idée de te masser les seins les a effrayé.

-Tu crois qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais vu aussi énormes ?? Demanda Alice. Nous nous souriions.

J'étais… Relaxée. Pour le bal masqué nous nous avions acheté des tenues de flamencos. Certes, pas très original, mais au moins, je passerais peut être inaperçue. Nos tenues s'accordaient…Celle de Rose était marron et rose, celle d'Alice, marron et orange, le mien, marron et bleu. Qu'est ce que le marron pouvait me rappeler le chocolat… Et le chocolat… Edward… L'enfoiré

Bon, n'y pensons plus. J'avais un Alejandro grand, ténébreux et très sexy qui m'attendait. Certes, il avait un accent à faire grincer les dents, mais il n'était pas trop mal ans genre. Piquant une grosse fleur dans mes cheveux, enfilant mon masque. Je me déclarais prête à aller à cette soirée.

Au début, nous nous amusions à rire des différents costumes, certains étaient très réussis, comme cette Cléopâtre ou cette Marie Antoinette un peu pompeuse… D'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins, comme ce vampire qui perdit ses dents dans sa coupe de champagne… Ou ce Zorro qui se dirigea vers nous… Hum… Quoique…Il était plutôt réussi en fait… Il avait un large chapeau, un bandeau noir qui laissait voir des petits yeux, une fausse moustache… Sa tenue lui collait plutôt à la peau… Nous laissant deviner une superbe musculature…

-Hala señoritas… Una rosa entre las rosas…

Il tendit une rose rouge à Rose qui pouffa. Il lui tendit la main et nous lançant un clin d'œil, elle se laissa entraîner par Zorro sur la piste de danse.

-Eh ben ! En voilà une chanceuse… Dis je à Alice. Cette dernière avait le regard rivé sur un… Cow boy qui jouait avec son laceau.

-Hi ! Ha ! Rigolais je à l'oreille de mon amie.

-Il est sexy ! Fit elle.

Le cow boy avait les cheveux noués, t un bandanas lui couvait le nez et la bouche... Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice et celle-ci me dit :

-Bella ! Excuse moi, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé mon homme !

Je fis une moue puisque je me retrouvais seule à coté du fantôme de l'opéra qui me lançait des regards effrayant…

-Hola… Fit sa voix de ténor…

-Hola. Lui souris je timidement. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Son masque tout blanc et lisse lui cachait le visage, laissant apparaître que ses yeux… Ses yeux… Dorés étaient surhumains…

-Baila conmigo. Me dit il. **(Danse avec moi)**

Bon, mes amies étaient déjà prises, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Alejandro… Je décidais de le suivre. Il m'enlaça très fort… Même si cette proximité aurait du me gêner, ce ne fut pas le cas… Je passais les bras derrière son coup et je le laissais me guider au rythme de la musique… Il était un très bon danseur… Au bout d'un moment, je voulus lui parler…

-Eres… Mejicano ? (Tu es… Mexicain ?)

Aucune réponse… Juste un regard certes étrange… Mais ensorcelant… Fascinant…

-Ladies and Gentleman, la soirée touche à sa fin… Fit une voix dans un micro…

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais elle venait juste de commencer !! C'était ce que je croyais, mais mes pieds en compotes m'apprirent que cela devait faire des heures que nous dansions non stop… C'était étrange parce que d'habitude, je n'aimais pas danser. Par exemple, la veille avec Alejandro, je m'étais rapidement lassée… Et j'avais du résister pour ne pas quitter la soirée…

-… Et il est l'heure de tomber les masques !! La lumière va s'éteindre, et losqu'elle se rallumera, vos cavaliers et cavalières vous dévoileront leur vrai visage !!

Le fantôme se détacha de moi et je lui souris.

Un compte à rebours commença puis la lumière s'éteignit, comme un battement de cils. Lorsqu'elle revint, j'avais enlevé mon masque et souriais d'anticipation… Mais le fantôme avait disparu ! Il n'y avait personne…

-Bella ! Porfin ! (Enfin)

Alejandro portait une grande toge couleur pourpre et s'avança vers moi tous sourires.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée !

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu… Lui souris je néanmoins.

-Bella ! Je tournais la tête pour voir Rose arriver vers moi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Zorro est parti… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Fit elle, dépitée…

-Les filles ! On s'en va. Fit Alice, elle poussa devant nous comme une flèche.

-Alejandro… Je suis désolé…

-Bella ? Pourrons nous nous revoir avant ton départ ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous embarquons tôt demain matin…

-Il faut que je te voie. Me dit il, me regardant fixement… Je lui souris avant d'aller rejoindre mes amies.

-Alice, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandais je.

-Le cow boy m'a embrassé avant de disparaître ! Les filles, ce mec était génial ! Mais il a profité que la lumière s'éteigne avant de déguerpir !!

Nous soupirions toutes les trois. Nous nous racontions chacune notre tour nos aventures désabusées. Rose et son Zorro, Alice et son cow boy… Et moi et mon fantôme aux yeux dorés…

-Quelle poisse. Conclus je.

-t dire que c'est déjà fini. Fuit rose, jetant ses escarpins à peine étions nous entrées dans la suite.

-C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Gémit Alice.

J'enlevais la fleur dans mes cheveux. Et oui, un week end passait à une rapidité déconcertante. Nous allions rentrer le lendemain… Déjà…

-Vous saviez que le chili con carne était un plat texan ? Nous demanda Alice.

*************

**Ouh ! Un long chapitre ce soir !!**

**J'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux !!**

**Ca vous plait toujours ???**

**Si vous trouvez ça compli****qué, dites le moi, parce que la suite risque de l'être encore plus !!!**

**Je ne sais pas combien de fois je peux actualiser par semaine, mais je pense que plus vous me laisserais de Reviews, plus ça se fera vite. **

**J'espère que le chap. ne vous a pas déçu ! Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action parce que c'est le départ, le retour aux états unis qui est le plus important… Et devinez quand est ce qu'elles rentrent ?**

**Au prochain chapitre !!!**

**N'oubliez pas… Le bouton vert !**

**BisouyXoXo !**


	7. Sous tension

**Bella POV**

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Nous sourit James, le même bagagiste de la veille. Grand et blond, il nous avait confié qu'il était un américain qui, amoureux d'une mexicaine, avait décidé de venir vivre ici… Nous avions trouvé ça tellement romantique ! Il était très sympathique aussi et s'offrit de nous aider à porter nos bagages jusqu'au taxi. Ce que nous acceptions avec joie puisque avec tout ce qu'Alice s'était achetée, nous aurions eu beaucoup de problèmes à le faire seules. Nous attendions un moment dans le hall. Alejandro avait voulu me voir avant notre départ et ça aurait été impoli de ma part de partir sans lui dire au revoir… Mais il n'arrivait pas et face à m'impatience de notre taxi, je du partir. Je laissais un mot à la réception pour lui avant de prendre la route pour l'aéroport, à regret. Cancun avait été une merveilleuse expérience, mais 48 heures étaient beaucoup trop courtes pour bien profiter de l'endroit.

-Je vais économiser pour revenir ! Fit Alice.

-Sois lucide, ce n'est pas avec le salaire qu'on gagne qu'on pourra se payer un nouveau voyage de sitôt ! Soupira Rose.

-Rose, s'il le faut, je suis prête à jeûner pour pouvoir revenir ici et mettre la main sur mon cow boy !

Nous nous souriions, puis personne ne reparla durant le reste du trajet. J'étais hantée par le mystérieux fantôme aux yeux dorés… Des yeux qui étaient sûrement des lentilles de contacts, aucun être humain pouvait avoir des yeux pareils. Par conséquent, ça pouvait être n'importe qui derrière ce masque…

L'aéroport était bondé et le taxi nous laissa devant avec tous nos sacs. Alice et Rose étaient des filles bien organisées et leur deux de leurs bagages étaient à roulettes. Moi, j'avais pris un sac de voyage que je peinais à porter, il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'à notre arrivée, et tout ça, à cause d'Alice.

Nous allions les enregistrer puis il nous resterait près d'une heure avant l'embarquement.

-Bella !!

-Alejandro ! Je pensais que je n'allais pas te voir !

-Hola Alejandro !

Il nous rendit notre sourire.

-Je pensais que je n'allais pas te voir… J'ai laissé un mot… Commençais je.

-Bella, je pourrais te parler seul à seul ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix basse, me regardant avec ses profonds yeux bleus…

Je fronçais les sourcils… Où était passé son accent ? J'hochais la tête cependant… Je me tournais vers les filles, laissant mon sac avec elles.

-Vous m'attendez, j'en ai pour un instant. Leur demandais je.

-Pas de soucis… Fais lui tes adieux. Me sourit Rose…

Il me prit la main et me guida vers un endroit assez à l'écart… Près d'un poteau…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui souris je.

-Bella, je ne suis pas mexicain. Me dit il, me fixant

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'accent dans sa voix…

-Mais…

- Il fallait que je m'approche de vous pour veiller à ce qui ne vous arrive rien.

Je me figeais…

-Ce que tu me dis là ne me plait pas du tout ! Tu me veux quoi ?

-Bella, je vais te dire quelque chose de très important. Mais tu ne dois pas paniquer. Tout va bien se passer si tu coopères.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Vos bagages contiennent de la drogue.

J'écarquillais les yeux… Dites moi qu'il plaisantait !!

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu pourras le vérifier par toi-même dans un instant.

La panique s'empara de moi… Je regardais autour de moi, ayant des difficultés à respirer…

Il s'empara de mes épaules me forçant à lui faire face…

-Après la pesée des bagages, vous passerez à la douane. Je veux que vous passiez avec la jeune femme rousse tu m'entends. Vous suivez la file avec la rousse. Et tout se passera bien. Vous ne serez pas arrêté ni rien.

-Mais… Tu es fou ! Je refuse de faire ça !

Il se colla à moi et je lâchais un petit cri en sentant le canon d'un révolver dans mon ventre.

-Si tu tiens à la vie et à celle de tes amies… Tu as intérêt à obéir. Et ne t'avises pas à alarmer qui que ce soit… Vous allez être surveillés dans l'avion. Au moindre faux pas, pour tes amies et toi c'est la fin. Ai-je été bien clair ?

Il appuya son flingue contre mon ventre… Je tremblais de peur…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi nous ?

-Seules trois idiotes telles que vous pourraient se laisser prendre dans ce genre de piège… Maintenant tu vas afficher un grand sourire sur tes lèvres et faire tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Il m'embrassa sir la commissure de la lèvre et je faillis vomir… C'était écoeurant !

Je me reculais brusquement, le toisant du regard. Il me sourit.

-Lorsque vous vous retrouverez chez vous, vos bagages auront disparus… Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien…Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à là bas pour m'assurer que tu as bien compris le message.

Il rangea son arme et passa une main dans mon dos. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau à mes amies, il avait repris son accent…

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer… Je vous souhaite à toutes les trois un buen viaje …

Je m'assis à coté des filles et me penchais sur mon sac de voyage, faisant comme si j'allais prendre quelque chose, après avoir soulevé quelques vêtements, je vis un autre sac à l'intérieur… Je glissais doucement la fermeture et à la vue des petits sachets blancs, ma respiration se coupa et je refermais brusquement tout. Je réalisais que j'étais bel et bien en plein cauchemar. Et pour couronner le tout, Alejandro s'agenouilla devant moi, me tendant un mouchoir…

-Dulce Bella… J'espère qu'on se reverra…

Mes lèvres tremblaient de colère… Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes de rages… Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas déverser mon chapelet d'injures…

-Adios Alejandro ! Lui sourit Alice alors qu'il s'éloignait à reculons, nous disant au revoir de la main.

-Hey... Bella, ça te bouleverse à ce point…

J'essuyais mes larmes…

-J'ai toujours eu horreur des adieux. Leur dis je.

-Aw… Chérie, tu n'as pas de chance décidément. Fit Rose, passant un bras autour de mes épaules… En arrivant tu voulais oublier l'enfoiré d'Edward de ta vie et voilà qu'en partant tu pleures pour…

L'enculé d'Alejandro. Pensais je, coupant cours à leur sympathie, je me levais… Portant mon sac de voyage, ne m'étonnant plus de son poids.

-Bon, on devrait y aller maintenant.

Mon sac pesait très exactement 20 kilos appris je à la pesée. Ensuite, le sac fut déposé sur un tapis… Nous passions la porte qui grace à Dieu ne se déclancha pas… Et je repérais rapidement la rousse… Elle leva la tête vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher…

Mes mains tremblaient tellement… Mon cœur battait à vive allure contre ma poitrine

Le visage de la rousse était dénué d'expression… J'étais tellement focalisé sur elle que je ne vis pas le gros connard qui me bouscula…

Je savais que je n'avais pas de chance, mais à ce point… C'était vraiment la poisse. Je n'avais que 22 ans, mais si je devais faire une crise cardiaque, ça devait être le moment. Mon sac m'échappa des mains sous l'élan du choc, en tombant, il profita pour rendre l'âme.

Les affaires qui se trouvaient au dessus du deuxième sac s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. J'étais mortifiée.

Pour couronner le tout, tout le monde avait yeux rivés sur moi, Alice et Rose qui venaient d'entrer se figèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bella ! Je savais que ton sac n'allait pas tenir le coup. Entendis je la voix de Rose.

Je me penchais pour tenter de remettre mes vêtements dedans, mais je constatais que ça ne se fermait plus… Le zip était cassé…

Et pour continuer dans ma malchance à renommée internationale… Un chien aboya et guida son maître douanier lui aussi à en juger par son uniforme vers moi… Ou plutôt vers mon sac.

-Qué humes eh ? (Qu'est ce que tu sens hein ?)

Je n'avais pas pigé ce qu'il avait dit mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout !!

Le chien fourra sa gueule dans mon sac et en levant les yeux vers le douanier, je vis le regard mauvais qu'il me dirigeait et là, à ce moment… Je sus que j'étais maudite…

**Edward POV**

Alejandro Sanchez était un nom extrêmement courrant dans un pays hispanique. Mais celui d'Alec Volturi était unique. Et c'était le fils de Marcus Volturi, l'homme que j'avais rencontré sous couverture avec Tanya. Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper personnellement des mules avant leur départ en se faisant passer pour un mexicain, heureusement que j'étais passé avant lui la veille. Mais lorsque je l'avais vu s'approcher de Bella dans l'aéroport et s'isoler avec elle… Je m'étais senti bouillonner de rage…

Je la sentais incapable d'arriver au bout en sachant qu'elle transportait de la drogue.

-Emmet, prépare le plan B.

Il me regarda :

-Peut être que tout va bien se passer.

-Non. Ces mecs ne savent pas que Bella est un danger ambulant.

Et moi si… Si bien que je fus à peine étonné lorsque la brigade canine des douaniers sentit la cocaïne dans son sac qu'elle avait laissé tombé.

Emmet avait emmené la mallette avec lui et se dirigeait au beau milieu de l'aéroport, et Jasper et moi nous nous approchions rapidement de l'endroit où se trouvaient les filles, prêts à intercepter Bella…

-Vas y Emmet. Fis je dans le micro camouflé dans le col de ma chemise.

-IL Y A UNE BOMBE !!! Hurla t-il.

Une seconde de silence se fit entendre dans le hall de l'aéroport avant la panique générale… Tout de monde se mit à courir vers les sorties, les gens se bousculaient, criaient… C'était si simple de provoquer ce genre de réaction…

Les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle des douanes furent évacués lorsque la sécurité s'en mêla… Alice et Rose avaient la tête tournée vers l'arrière, appelant des « Bella » désespérés. Cette dernière était aux prises avec un agent de la douane qui la tenait fermement par le bras tout en portant son sac de voyage. Au moment où ils passèrent à coté de nous, Jasper le bouscula, il lâcha le sac et la foule affolée s'occupa de le marcher dessus et je profitais pour attraper Bella, passant les mains autour de son ventre…

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que !!

Je posais une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager de mon étreinte l'éloignant le plus possible du douanier avant de desserrer mes bras et de la retourner face à moi… Erreur fatale. Coup de poing en plein nez…

-Merde !

-Sale…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se froncer…

-Edward !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Enfoiré !!

-Bella, calme toi, si tu continues, on va se faire repérer…

-Explique moi ce que tu fous ici !! Cria t'elle.

Le douanier qui avait été avec Bella regarda vers nous et parla dans talkie walkie…

-On n'a pas le temps… Faut qu'on y aille…

-Non ! Tu vas tout…

Arrgh ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver !! Deux douaniers et un agent de sécurité se dirigeaient vers nous. Sans faire ni une, ni deux, je l'attrapais et la mis sur mon épaule. Elle me donnait des coups dans le dos, je tournais brusquement et elle cria mais arrêta de me frapper, elle voyait sans doute ces mecs courir vers nous vers une sortie de secours que peu de gens empruntaient. Les agents continuaient à courir vers nous une fois dehors…

-Stop ! Criaient ils…

Les choses devinrent plus sérieuses lorsque j'entendis plusieurs coups de feu dans notre direction… Bordel ! Bella cria, je dégainais et me retournais vers…

C'est dans ce genre de moments difficiles qu'on pouvait vérifier certains dictons, comme par exemple : un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, surtout si Bella l'accompagnait.

Semer la police de l'air ou les douaniers, c'était une chose.

Semer des malfrats très organisés qui n'hésitait pas à abattre des gens innocents et trop maladroits tel que Bella, était une autre.

Car Alec Volturi et ses gars venaient de liquider les agents qui nous poursuivaient pour comme qui dirait leur chiper la place.

Ils se mirent à tirer sur nous et j'eus juste le temps de nous réfugier entre deux voitures sur le parking de l'aéroport. La foule qui s'amassait devant l'aéroport et le vacarme des sirènes des voitures de polices couvraient la fusillade…

-Em, tu me reçois ? Lançais je dans mon micro.

-C'est pas le moment. Me cria t-il.

-Jaz…

-Mais tu vas te calmer oui !!

-Nan !

Okay, c'était chacun pour soi.

Bella, tu n'as rien ?

-J'ai envie de vomir.

Elle était blême… Mais pas blessée. Les hommes tiraient toujours sur nous, et elle se protégeait la tête de ses mains… Bon, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions.

-Tu sais voler une voiture ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Mais je sais en démarrer une sans les clefs !

-Parfait !

Je tirais sur la vitre de la voiture grise juste en face de nous, lui facilitant la tache pour la briser et y entrer pendant que je me redressais sur le capot de la voiture derrière laquelle nous étions cachés pour tirer sur ces salopars… Je fus rapidement à cours de balles.

-Bella ! Grouille !!

La voiture démarra… Et elle m'ouvrit la portière.

-Grimpe !

Sauvés ! Enfin presque, les morceaux de verres sur le siège passager me piquèrent les fesses.

Bella accéléra d'un coup, elle heurta de plein fouet un des gars d'Alec Volturi qui s'agrippa au capot de la voiture.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Bella faisait des zigzags, tentant de le faire lâcher prise…

Je rechargeais mon arme et tirais sur le sale type en passant par la vitre brisée. Le mec fut touché et tomba.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai écrasé ! Je l'ai écrasé !!!

Non, elle ne l'avait pas écrasé puisqu'il se relevait et tirait sur nous.

-Bella, accélère !

-Rentre dans la voiture !!

Je passais rapidement la main sur le siège pour enlever les éclis et ne pas commettre à nouveau l'erreur de m'asseoir dessus.

Elle roula beaucoup plus vite et nous n'entendions plus les tirs des malfrats… Nous croisions les voitures de police et les camions de pompiers.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?

-Continue tout droit.

Je reconnectais mon micro et mon oreillette.

-Les gars vous êtes où ?

-Dans la merde. Me répondit Jazz

-Non, sérieux, où êtes vous ?

-Encore à l'aéroport. Me dit Emmet.

-Bon, alors retrouvez nous sur l'avenue Tulum. Je regardais Bella.

-Tourne à gauche.

-Edward, je veux savoir dans quel merdier je me suis fourrée.

-Ton Alejandro t'a dit que vous transportiez de la cocaïne non ?

-Oui… Ne me dis pas que tu bosses avec lui !! Fit elle, s'éloignant de moi autant que le permettait l'habitacle de la voiture…

-Non, mes frères et moi sommes du FBI.

-Quoi !! C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Gare toi par ici.

Elle se gara rapidement, semblant peser le pour et le compte.

-Alors montre moi ta plaque.

Je lui souris et la sortit de ma poche.

-Ne regarde pas la photo, elle n'est pas très réussie.

Je n'étais pas du tout photogénique et je détestais avoir à montrer ma plaque.

-Ca a l'air d'être une vraie…

-Ca l'est. Je te jure. Bon, alors nous enquêtons sur les Volturi, comme tu le sais ce sont des personnes très influentes à Washington, et le fait qu'il se soient récemment intéressé à Forks nous a conduits à toi. Rose, Alice et toi habitiez l'immeuble qui doit être démoli pour la construction d'un nouvel ensemble immobilier C'est dans ce genre d'investissement qu'ils blanchissent l'argent sale de leur trafic de drogue.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que cette drogue… Ce sont les Volturi qui sont derrière tout ça ?

-Oui. Sortons, on continue à pied.

Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent étrangement, vu l'état de la voiture…

-Alors… Tu savais depuis le début pour moi ?

-Non ! Pas depuis le début…

Je la pris par les épaules, la collant à moi, elle se laissa faire sans broncher. Aux yeux des mexicains, nous étions un couple de touristes.

-Mais si ! La soirée où nous nous sommes rencontré… C'était eux qui l'organisaient ! Mike est leur comptable !

-Oui… Je m'étais fait passé pour un serveur pour les espionner, mais bon… Tu connais la suite… Ce ne fut seulement lorsque tu m'as dit où tu vivais que j'ai compris que tu avais un lien avec eux… Mais lorsque nous sommes revenus la semaine dernière devant ton immeuble, nous pensions que vous étiez déjà parties… Nous n'aurions pas du vous rencontrer. Et tout aurait été un peu plus simple… Seulement voila, vu que vous connaissiez nos visages, on a du vous suivre incognito ce week end…

-Et ta femme ?

-Ce n'était pas ma femme. C'était une couverture que tu as bien failli ruiner.

-Ed on arrive, vous êtes où ?

-Passage piétons en face de l'hôtel Sens, vous venez comment ?

-Humer noir. Me répondit Emmet.

-Vous avez le sac de Bella ?

-On a tous les paquets. M'apprit Jazz.

-Edward, ça me dépasse ! Je suis une caissière !

La voiture s'areta juste devant nous. Et j'ouvrais la portière pour aider Bella à monter.

-Bella ! Seigneur !

-Ma chérie ! On a eu si peur pour toi !

S'enquirent ses deux amies.

-Bonjour les filles.

Leurs regards étaient encore plus mortels que les balles d'Alec.

A coté de moi se trouvaient les 5 bagages. Je les ouvrais pour voir si la drogue y était toujours.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez !! Cria Rose.

-Vous ne les avez rien dit ?

-Elles ne voulaient rien entendre.

-Calmez vous les filles, ils sont du FBI. Les rassura Bella.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Alice.

-Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas nets ! Fit Rose.

-Les filles, figurez vous qu'Alejandro est un trafiquant de drogue…

-Alejandro? Le mexicain caliente? Demanda Alice.

Mes frères et moi froncions les sourcils en même temps….

-Oui ! Ben il n'est pas mexicain. Quand il est venu tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'on transportait de la drogue dans nos valises…

-Hey, où est ce vous nous emmenez ? Demanda Rose.

-Dans un endroit sur. A l'hôtel. Lui répondit Emmet.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille à l'hôtel avec vous.

-T'en as pas le choix. Rétorqua Em.

-Rose, calme toi okay. L'intimais je.

Je me tournais vers elle, lui rendant son regard vénéneux, bien qu'il m'impressionnait.

-Vous restez calmes okay, on vous veut aucun mal. On a loué un bungalow dans cet hôtel, au cas où ça tournerait mal et où l'on allait devoir vous sauver, alors vous restez tranquilles.

Elles ne dirent mot.

Nous sortions et Jasper alla demander les clés du bungalow.

-Je veux tout savoir !!

Fit Rose, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à peine avions nous fermer la porte.

-Bon, vous étiez sensées être des mules et transporter la drogue jusqu'en Washington. Mais Méduse a tout fait foiré.

-Méduse ? S'indigna Bella.

-Oui mamzelle !

-Je vais te montrer moi …

Je passais devant Bella pour la calmer.

Autant mes frères que ses amies étaient énervés, si elle se mettait aussi à perdre les pédales ça n'allait pas le faire. Elle me regarda et se détendit.

-Bon, alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Emmet…

Franchement, là, je ne savais pas…

-Attendez, vous avez dit qu'on était des mules. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a de la drogue dans nos valises ? Demanda Rose.

-Wow ! Qu'elle perspicacité la blonde ! Fit Jasper.

Alice paniqua, elle nous bouscula, Bella et moi et alla ouvrir l'un de ses bagages…

-Oh mon Dieu !!!

J'imaginais bien le choc d'avoir transporté autant de drogue sans s'en apercevoir pouvait faire…

-Où sont mes nouveaux vêtements !!!

*******************

**Et oui ! C'est la panique pour Alice. Vous imaginez bien tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'acheter ! ^^**

**Bien, alors il vous a plu ce chapitre ? **

**Même**** si ce n'est pas le cas, merci de l'avoir lu !!**

**La suite arrivera peut être demain avec un peu de chance…**

**BisouXoXo !**


	8. Tuerie

**James POV**

-T'as l'intention d'appeler ton père ?

-Non, on va rien lui dire encore. Je veux savoir qui est le fils de pute qui nous a dénoncé aux flics.

Grondait il.

-C'est leur voiture ça non?

Lui dis je après avoir repéré la voiture grise dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfuis, elle était criblée de balles...

-James, préviens les autres de se ramener en ville. Ils ne doivent pas être allé bien loin...

J'acquiesçais, arrêtant la voiture, Alec sortit pour aller se renseigner. Au bout de deux ans avec eux, Alec avait entièrement confiance en moi, il ne se doutait pas une seconde que j'étais agent de la D.E.A _(l'agence Américaine de lutte contre le trafic de drogue)_ et qu'avec le FBI, nous devions les arrêter. Certes, le FBI voulait démanteler tout le réseau lié au trafic de drogue des Volturi, et surtout le blanchiment d'argent aux Etats Unis, tandis que nous, nous voulions leur faire cesser toutes activités au Mexique. Mais ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il y avait une taupe avec eux, depuis que nous avions intercepté le semi-submersible qui contenait près d'une tonne de drogue. Ces mules américaines représentaient un leurre, un piège pour trouver qui les trahissait, 50 kilos de coc ne représentaient rien pour eux, tout comme ces trois filles, par conséquent je ne voyais pas pourquoi attendre encore avant de les arrêter. J'étais infiltré dans le cartel depuis trop longtemps et j'en avais mare, un coup de fil de ma part, et plusieurs équipes seraient prêtes à les interpeller, mais auparavant je devais informer les gars du FBI...

**Jasper POV**

Cette fille était impressionnante d'idiotie. Elle se tenait raide comme un piquet, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés... Le visage écarlate, les sourcils froncés, elle n'en était pas moins sexy…

-J'exige qu'on me dise où se trouve mes vêtements!!

-Alice, il y a plus grave... Essaya de la raisonner Bella...

-Toutes mes économies sont passées là dedans! Geignit elle.

-Je sais... Fit Bella, c'est vraiment désolant...

-Alice, l'important pour l'instant, c'est de trouver un moyen pour vous faire passer la frontière et retourner chez vous. Lui dis je, elle se tourna vers moi furibonde, mais ne dit rien.

Nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point, ça avait vraiment merdé et nous étions coincés ici enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. Commença Edward.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Depuis le début, nous savions que les Volturi ne sont pas habitué utiliser des mules pour faire passer la drogue, et puis, 50 kilos, c'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mieux... Ce qui m'a encore plus étonné, ça a été qu'Alec informe Bella... C'était comme si ils voulaient se faire prendre...

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tord... Et je voyais où il voulait en venir...

-Tu crois qu'ils savaient que nous les surveillions?

-Oui, je pense qu'ils savent qu'il y a une taupe avec eux... Ca veut dire que James n'est plus en sécurité et qu'il va devoir agir.

Le portable d'Edward sonna, je vis l'indenté et décrochais.

-James, où es tu?

-On est sur votre piste. Chuchota t-il. Les mecs, j'ai contacté la DEA avant qu'ils ne me soupçonnent. Mais je pense qu'ils n'arriveront pas à temps... Va falloir vous débrouiller...

Il coupa la communication. L'heure était grave. Je leur dis :

-Bon, ils ne vont sans doute plus tarder à nous trouver et James a déjà prévenu la DEA, mais ils n'arriveront pas à temps....

-Qu'est ce qu'on a comme arme? Demanda Edward.

Emmet ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa carabine M4*, il m'envoya un Remington* et lança deux glocks* à Edward, ce qui lui en faisait trois si l'on ajoutait le sien.

**(*Ce sont des armes qu'utilise généralement les agents du Swat*)**

-Oh! Ca ne va pas de lancer ces flingues comme ça! S'insurgea Rose.

-T'inquiète, lui dit Emmet, il chargea sa carabine puis lui dit en la regardant :

-C'est là qu'ils sont dangereux.

-Et on a quoi pour se protéger? Demanda Alice, s'avançant vers lui.

-Nous. Lui dis je, nous désignant. Ca ne te suffit pas? Lui demandais je.

-Certainement pas !

Elle avait une moue toute craquante et je me souvenais parfaitement de la douceur de ses lèvres…

Edward passa à coté de moi et tendit un flingue à Bella, en la regardant sérieusement. Elle regarda l'arme avec une expression horrifiée.

-Ed, tu devrais pas lui donner ça, intervint Emmet. Tu sais bien que Méduse a la maladie de Parkinson…

Bella n'avait pas besoin de ce pistolet pour l'assassiner du regard…

-Bella, cette arme est très facile à utiliser, regarde, tu dois presser ce petit levier avant d'appuyer sur la détente et de tirer...

Elle prit courageusement l'arme dans ses mains qui, il fallait bien le dire, tremblaient légèrement.

-Bella, si tu ne peux pas... Se proposa Rose.

-Ca ira. Lui dit elle. Alors, c'est ce levier?

-Oui, garde le levé pour l'instant. Au moindre bruit devant le bungalow... Tu n'hésites pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et après?

-On n'en sait rien encore.

-On ne sait même pas si on va s'en sortir vivant.

J'observais par la fenêtre du bungalow...

-Tenez vous prêts !

-Emmet, restes avec les filles, lui ordonna Edward.

Emmet grimaça et tira sur le bras de Rose.

**Rose POV**

-Ne me touche pas espèce d'ours mal léché. Lui grondais je. Il s'enferma avec nous dans la salle de bain. Il examina rapidement la salle de bain...

-En cas de pépin, vous pourrez essayer de passer par là...

Une petite fenêtre se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. Elle était vraiment très petite... Peut être qu'Alice et Bella pourraient passer, mais...

Lorsque je vis le sourire d'Emmet, je conclus que nous étions arrivés à la même conclusion. Je respirais par le nez, pour éviter d'avoir à ouvrir la bouche et de lui crier dessus... Ce mec m'énervait!!

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de pépin, parce que t'es mal barrée... Fit il.

-Oh! Ferme là!

Il tourna les yeux vers Bella qui apparemment n'en revenait toujours pas de tenir un flingue.

-Ca fait 22 ans que je vis avec mon père, flic, que je côtoie des flics, et avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais eu à tenir un flingue!

-Ben mieux vaut tard que jamais. Lui dit Emmet.

-Dans mon cas, j'aurais préféré que ce soit jamais. Fit Bella, fataliste.

Alice passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Donne la moi si tu veux. Fit elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je pense que je m'en sortirais mieux que toi. Ne pus je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Ben quoi! J'étais une femme d'action! Je devais avouer que le kidnapping des frères à l'aéroport avait déclenché en moi une poussée d'adrénaline très... stimulante...

Alice et Bella m'avaient entendu.

-Rose a peut être raison... Chuchota Bella.

-Je ne pense pas, j'ai toujours été plus vive qu'elle. Rétorqua Alice, me regardant d'un air... Supérieur. Je grognais...

-Tu es trop frêle, un tir pourrait te faire plus de mal qu'à...

-Hey! Vous vous disputez pour tenir ce flingue! Fit Emmet.

Il secoua la tête et émit un petit rire devant nos regards…

-Vous êtes de vraies têtes de mules ! Pouffa t-il.

-T'es trop con. Soupirais je en fixant ses jolies fossettes.

Il haussa les épaules et se colla à la porte de la salle de bain, comme pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'a coté...

Je m'approchais de lui, non pas pour admirer sa musculature impeccable que laissait deviner son Tshirt noir qui le moulait à mort et qui me laissait... Heu non, je m'approchais de lui pour écouter aussi ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce...

Enfin, il n'y avait pas grande chose à écouter... Il n'y avait aucun bruit... nous restions un moment comme ça...

-Ils vont arriver oui ou non?

Emmet me regarda et posa un doigt sur sa jolie bouche pulpeuse qui j'en étais sure devait être un vrai régal à...

Les bruits de détonations nous firent sursauter et perdre le fil de mes pensés...

Merde, ils étaient arrivés! Je reculais contre le mur à coté d'Alice et de Bella... Le bruit de la fusillade me faisait mal aux oreilles... Les balles traversaient les parois du mur en face de nous, faisant de petits trous poussiéreux.

Emmet se tourna vers nous.

-Les filles, va falloir que vous essayez de sortir!

Nous hochions la tête, nous nous regardions, nous demandant qui allait passer en premier...

-Alice, grimpe sur le lavabo. Lui dis je. Elle opina.

Et je tournais la tête pour voir Emmet sortir...

**Emmet POV**

Les choses sérieuses avaient commencé! En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis très vite mes frères... Edward était derrière un canapé et Jazz derrière un mur. Et moi, j'étais derrière rien du tout. Je me jetais sur le sol, tirant sur nos ennemis tout en roulant vers Edward.

-On t'avait dit de rester avec les filles. Me gronda t-il.

Je rechargeais ma carabine.

-Vous avez bien plus besoin de moi qu'elles... Elles sont...

Je me levais pour tirer sur ces salauds, j'en attends au mois 5 avant de me cacher à nouveau.

-Elles sont insupportables…

Sexy mais insupportable !

-Merde... Je n'ai plus assez de balles. Fit Edward.

Jasper et moi, nous tirions en même temps.

-Ils sont comme des rats!! Cria t-il.

Et il avait parfaitement raison. Plus nous tirions, plus il y en avaient, nous n'allions jamais tenir, surtout si on comptait sur la rescousse, qui on le savait bien, arriverait quand tout serait fini.

Le cri des filles nous alarma.

Merde !

-Emmet, t'aurais vraiment du rester avec elles ! Me gronda Edward.

Leurs cris redoublèrent et les coups de feu contre nous aussi.

-Bon, je vais aller les voir… Couvrez moi !!

Edward s'élança vers la salle de bain, et nous tirions de plus belle … Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jazz qui regarda ses munitions… Nous allions devoir nous y prendre d'une autre façon… Dans la salle de bain, un cri résonna :

-Alice !!!

**Alice POV**

Qui avait eu cette idée de nous faire passer par cette fenêtre ?? Cet idiot d'Emmet. Et qui avait décidé que ce serait moi la première à passer ??? Cette idiote de Rose… Bon, moi aussi j'avais une part de responsabilité vu que j'avais été assez idiote pour croire que je pourrais passer, chose complètement impossible. Mes fesses callaient…

-Tirez moi de là !!! Leur criais je. Je remuais les jambes dans la salle de bain, et sentis deux paires de mains me tirer…

-Ah !!!

Panique totale !! Deux des gardes d'Alejandro m'avaient repérés.

-Viva o muerta? Demanda l'un d'entre eux, s'apprêtant à tirer sur moi.

-Viva! Fit l'autre avec un sourire mauvais.

-Les filles! Grouillez vous!! Leur criais je…

Les mecs s'approchèrent de moi et l'un d'entre eux m'attrapa par le bras…

-Non ! Dégage ! Lâche moi !!

Je parvins à lui griffer le visage, l'amochant un peu plus.

-Puta !

Je n'étais pas très forte en espagnol. Mais ça, c'était ce qu'on appelait un mot transparent.

-Puta toi-même !! Ne me touche pas !!

Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas grand-chose contre eux, ils se mirent à tirer sur moi pour me faire sortir de la fenêtre et à l'intérieur elles me tiraient pour me faire entrer.

J'avais l'impression d'être en solde ! Et ça faisait mal!!

-AAaaah !! Criais je.

-Alice !! Cria Bella à l'intérieur, si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais mourir déchirée en deux !

Je fus soudain éclaboussée par du sang… Je fermais les yeux sous le giclement.

Deux coups de feu sec retentirent… J'arrêtais de bouger…

-Alice !! Hurla Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux…

J'étais en vie !!!! Par contre, je ne pouvais pas en dire de même pour les deux hommes qui gisaient sur le sol…

-Ca va ?

Cette voix m'était familière…

-James ?

-Chut.

Franchement, avec tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur, ils ne risquaient pas de m'entendre.

-Salut.

Il m'attrapa par mes hanches pour me tirer vers lui.

-Alice !! Entendis je crier Bella à nouveau.

-C'est bon !!! Hurlais je à mon tour !!

-Alice, maintenant tais toi et reste derrière moi.

-Toi aussi t'es du FBI ?

-Non. DEA.

-Mais rassure moi, t'es pas un méchant.

-Non.

Je restais derrière lui alors que nous avancions doucement vers l'avant du bungalow.

Il me tendit son arme…

Wow !!! Je tenais son flingue !!!

-Tu sais t'en servir ?

-Oui !

Ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

Je le vis prendre une… Sorte de mitraillette.

-Tu restes ici tokay.

-Okay !!

Je respirais un bon coup lorsqu'il s'avança vers les autres, tirant comme un dingue…

Quel homme !

**Bella POV**

J'étais hyper soulagée ! J'avais cru un instant avoir perdu Alice !

-Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward, passant derrière le mur…

-Alice ne pouvait pas passer. Lui dit Rose.

-Mais c'est bon maintenant. Lui dis je.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? A ton tour maintenant ! Me dit il.

Je voulus protester… Mais pour dire quoi, de l'autre coté de la porte, les coups de feu se multipliaient…

Je grimpais sur le lavabo… Mais les kilos de glaces engloutis se rappelèrent malheureusement de moi et le lavabo céda sous mon poids…

J'aurais pu gravement me couper si Edward ne m'avait pas attrapé au vol. Rose profita pour prendre larme qui m'avait échappé des mains… Juste au moment où la porte de la salle de bain fut littéralement fracassée. Edward et elle pointèrent leur arme sur un Jasper aux grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

-Où est passé Alice ?

Je me rendis compte que le calme était revenu…

-Je suis là ! Entendis je mon amie crier…

Nous sortions de la salle de bain pour découvrir que le bungalow était dévasté par des balles, le défunt fauteuil était à peine reconnaissable, plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, certains se plaignaient, la plupart ne respiraient plus. ?.. Un vrai carnage…

Nous dûmes les sauter pour sortir de là, j'écrasais la main d'un des cadavres et grimaçais.

-Désolé…

Alice était dehors, elle parlait à un Emmet pas mal amoché et à…

-James ?

-Hey ! Les filles, vous êtes en vie, c'est super…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis flic, comme eux.

-Pas possible ! S'écria Rose.

-Et Alec ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Neutralisé. Les miens ont pu l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, les voilà…

Effectivement, plusieurs mecs ultra armés arrivèrent… Bien que ce ne soit plus nécessaire maintenant.

-Ca va ? Me demanda Edward, m'empoignant les épaules.

-Oui… Je lui souris avant de les laisser pour rejoindre Alice et Rose.

-… Et James m'a sauvé ! Expliquait elle.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !!

Nous nous embrassions, heureuse de nous retrouver, saines, sauves et libres.

-Les filles, on y va. Nous appela Jasper.

Nous hochions la tête pour le suivre, mais...

-Où ? Demandais je.

-Alec n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir son père ni qui que ce soit qu'il t'avait approché Bella. On a pu arrêter tous les membres actifs du cartel, les arrestations se poursuivent dans la ville pour empêcher que les infos ne remontent trop vite. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas prendre l'avion. Avec le coup de l'alerte à la bombe, les autorités ont préférés fermer tous les aéroports…

-Ne t'en fait pas, on prend le jet. Je dois être à Washington ce soir. Fit Edward.

-On vous autorisera sûrement à rentrer avec eux. Nous dit James.

-Par contre, vous serez toujours sous notre surveillance. Ajouta Emmet.

-Super ! On a vu ce que ça a donné tout à l'heure ! Parla Rose, cinglante.

Durant un instant j'eus pitié de lui. Il avait du se battre à mains nues et son visage portaient quelques traces de coups…

-C'est bon, on va à l'aérodrome. Fit Jasper.

Edward serra la main de James.

**Edward POV**

-Merci pour tout. Lui dis je. Il me sourit.

-C'est bien normal. Alice, j'ai une surprise pour toi… C'est moi qui a été chargé de mettre la drogue dans vos valises et… Attendez moi là...

Alice serra ses mains contre son coeur lorsqu'il revint avec un énorme sac…

-Voilà tes vêtements.

-AAaaah !!!

Elle sauta sur lui.

-Merci ! Merci !! Tu es génial !!

Jasper s'approcha de moi, il avait l'air… Nerveux… Je posais une main sur son épaule…

Alice était debout devant James et nous l'écoutions lui parler :

-James… Si… Si tu nous as menti sur ton travail… Je voudrais savoir… Enfin, je sais que je pars, mais comme tu es américain et que moi aussi je le suis et donc que tu pourrais revenir au pays pour toujours, t'y installer et tout ou seulement pour quelques temps et…

-Elle veut savoir si tu disais vrai à propos de ta petite amie mexicaine. Lui demanda directement Rose.

Alice la foudroya du regard, Jasper grogna et James répondit :

-Oui. Et je comptes réellement rester ici avec elle.

-Aw…

Les trois filles semblaient conquises par lui… Même Bella l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir…

Nous avions failli nous faire tuer pour les sauver… Et elles sautaient sur lui pour quelques poignées de vêtements ! Je vous jure !

Nous entrions dans la hummer noire.

Je consultais nos e-mails et avertissais de notre retour… J'avais rendez vous avec Marcus le soir pour la vente de la drogue… Nous savions très bien que même si les filles ne les avaient pas livré, ils disposaient d'un stock assez impressionnant… Et après avoir arrêté le fils, nous allions faire la même chose avec le père… Nous devions savoir qui les aidait à blanchir cet argent…

-Vous allez vraiment devoir nous surveiller ?

-On n'a pas le choix. Dit Jasper d'une voix morne. Le pauvre craquait pour Alice qui elle semblait vouloir rester ici avec James…

-Il était parfait. Soupira t-elle. Bien cliente comme je le voulais… Il aurait pu être mon cow boy ! Mon Dieu ! C'était peut être lui !! Quoi que… Non, ses yeux étaient verts…

-Ca aurait pu être des lentilles ! Regarde, le fantôme portait des lentilles, ça j'en suis sure ! Ses yeux étaient dorés ! Lui dit Bella.

-Il est trop tard pour faire demi tour de toute façon. Soupira Rose.

Et heureusement ! La piste était déjà en vue.

-Est-ce que je peux le dire à mon père ? Me demanda Bella.

-Non, personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, ni de être au courant notre existence. Si l'affaire est finie ici pour la DEA, elle va commencer pour nous à Forks.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Bella. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Elle grogna et fit une moue de mécontentement, m'attirant un sourire.

Nous montions dabs le jet… Elles semblaient assez émerveillées par le luxe de l'avion, oubliant du coup James.

Bella vint asseoir à coté de moi. Jasper ne lâchait pas Alice et Rose et Emmet durent faire avec, au moins pour le décollage.

Je serrais la main de Bella. J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne pense plus que je sois un homme marié. J'étais soulagé que nous n'ayons plus de secrets… Peut être qu'une fois que nous arriverions là bas… Elle et moi…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras chez toi ? Lui chuchotais je alors que l'avions prenait son envol…

-Manger une bonne glace… Je vois déjà ma coupe… Vanille, fraise, pistache, coco, sauce au chocolat… Elle me soutit…

-Je ne vois pas quand on va pouvoir voyager à nouveau. Entendis je Alice râler derrière.

-Ca ne me dérange pas trop. Dit Rose. Je n'aime pas trop voler.

-Comme moi ! Dit Jasper. C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre l'avion.

Bella et moi souriions à sa blague stupide alors qu'Alice s'esclaffa.

-Votre imbécillité est héréditaire ? Demanda Rose.

-Rhoo… Qu'est ce que t'es irritable quand t'as tes règles ! Fit Emmet.

Je pris une grande inspiration….

Merde. Je me tournais vers lui, secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas continuer…

-Q… Quoi ? Comment tu peux savoir que j'ai mes règles !!!

Em ne vit pas mon mouvement puisqu'il fixait autre chose…

-Ben comme tu as les seins douloureux, je pensais….

Et là, il se rendit compte de sa gaffe…

DOUBLE MERDE !!

Bella me regarda, comprenant tout…

-Emmet Cullen !!! Espèce d'obsédé !!! Je vais t'étriper !!!

Alice semblait sur le point de sortir ses griffes contre Jazz…

A mes cotés, Bella était prête à me mordre.

Le voyage s'annonçait très mal pour nous…

**Hey ! **

**Le voilà ce nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !!**

**Si vous voulez le prochain… Attaquez moi à coups de Reviews !! ^^**

**En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture !!!**

**Je vous embrasse tous autant que vous êtes, et je sais que ça en fait des Bisous !!**

**Je vous remercie aussi celles qui ont lues mon deuxième OS pour Bloody Valentine, et j'embrasse tout spécialement Elodie qui est malheureusement pas inscrite sur le site, alors dans l'espoir que tu lises ces lignes :**

**« **Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché. Je sais, cet OS est noir et violent, mais je suis émue si tu as pu t'identifier à Bella, ça en dit long sur toi…

Tout ce que j'espère pour toi, c'est que tu as su te défaire de ce fardeau, parce que toi aussi tu as droit à un nouveau départ.

Bon courage ma puce et ne baisse surtout pas les bras, au contraire, retrousses tes manches et bats toi pour t'en sortir**.**

**Je t'aime aussi Elo. »**

**BisouXoXo **


	9. Missions

**Edward POV**

Je respirais enfin, l'avion venait d'atterrir et j'avais bien cru que nous allions y rester.

Nous étions pourtant des agents hors pair, nous pouvions sortir indemne de fusillades interminables, affronter à mains nues des dizaines de sales types, et pourtant face à ces trois petites mam'zelles, nous avions vite été dépassés. A peine l'avion avait il décollé que nous aurions souhaiter revenir sur terre. Elles auraient été capables de nous éjecter de l'appareil sans aucun remord. Grâce à Dieu, nous étions munis d'armes, de menottes, et à force de ruses, elles se retrouvaient attachées à leur siège.

-Vous êtes des minables. Grognait Rose.

-Ca va Rose, c'est grâce à nous si vous êtes en vie, alors un peu de reconnaissance ne nous ferait pas de mal. Lui dit Emmet.

-De la reconnaissance ? Alors que vous avez profité de nous ? Violé notre intimité ??

Je pinçais mes lèvres, j'allais devoir penser à effacer ces vidéos qu'on avait prises d'elles.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi… Se plaignait Alice.

Le regard de Bella parlait pour elle, et j'étais pétrifié. Oui, elle portait bien son surnom.

- Je ne te crois pas. Lançait Emmet.

-Mais si je te dis que je veux aller aux toilettes !!

-Alice… Promets moi que si on te lâche, tu ne te jetteras pas sur moi. Lui demanda Jasper, se penchant courageusement vers elle.

-Jasper, je serais beaucoup trop pressée de courir aux toilettes pour ça… Grinça t-elle entre les dents.

Il la détacha rapidement et elle sauta sur lui. Elle s'agrippa à ses chevaux alors que j'essayais de la séparer de lui.

-Espèce de goujat ! Cria t-elle. Cow boy à la noix !! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !! Je veux savoir pourquoi !!

-Alice ! Tu me fais mal !!

Je réussis à la séparer de lui.

-J'ai pas pu résister ! Lui cria Jazz.

Alice resta un instant sans bouger avant de hurler :

-C'est tout !! Tu es du genre à embrasser la première venue si tu n'es pas capable de résister ?

-Non ! Tu… Je…

Il soupira, incapable de se justifier.

-Edward, lâche moi, je veux aller aux toilettes. Me dit elle.

Je l'emmenais aux toilettes la tenant à bout de bras pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle attaque de sa part.

-A mon tour. Bougonna Rose.

Emmet lui sourit.

-J'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Oh ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser là ! Alors tu nous libères ! Ordonna Bella.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'autorisais à les relâcher.

-Tu peux y aller.

Il soupira, mais détacha Rose et Bella. Elles se levèrent, le visage grave.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Me demanda Bella, m'adressant enfin la parole.

-Nous sommes à l'aéroport. Vous allez attendre que l'avion en provenance du Mexique arrive pour vous fondre dans la masse en faisant comme si rien de tout ça ne s'est produit.

-Je t'ai demandé ce vous, vous alliez faire. Insista t-elle.

-Nous, nous n'avons pas terminé, c'est pour ça que vous devez agir comme si vous ne nous connaissiez pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu entend par « nous n'avons pas terminé » ?

-Qu'on a pas fini.

-Mais encore ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop.

-Edward, tu vas tout nous dire, sinon on parlera de tout à la presse.

Je fusillais Rose du regard. Je savais que venant d'elle, je pouvais m'attendre au pire.

-Alors, vous allez faire quoi ? Nous demanda Alice, sortant des toilettes.

-Vas y Ed, soupira Jasper.

-C'est compliqué… Dans à peu près une heure, j'ai rendez vous avec Marcus…

-Cette blonde sera là ? Me demanda Bella, ses yeux se rétrécirent et je la vis serrer des poings.

-Oui. Tanya sera présente. Mais elle n'est qu'une collègue. On ne s'entend pas du tout, on se déteste pour tout te dire, elle n'est pas du tout mon type de femme…

J'éprouvais le besoin de la rassurer, mais elle n'en avait pas l'air.

-Bon, et alors ? Demanda Rose, dans un mouvement impatient, et je repris mon explication :

-Marcus est le pilier des Volturi. Il vend la drogue et on veut avoir les noms de tous ses gros clients. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, les Volturi ont fondé toutes leurs entreprises sur cet argent sale, et tout ça s'est fait grâce au blanchiment d'argent. Et c'est là qu'Aro entre en jeu. Il est parvenu à corrompre de nombreux banquiers, hommes politiques et personnalités importantes de plusieurs petites villes pour parvenir à blanchir cet argent. Ce que nous voulons, c'est remonter toute la filière…

-Mais vous allez arrêter Marcus non ? Demanda Alice.

-Non. On va l'utiliser pour arriver jusqu'à son frère. Et croit moi, il va accepter.

-Et nous dans tout ça ? Intervint Rose.

-Vous allez continuer à vivre normalement…

-Tu veux dire que ce sera comme si vous n'avez jamais existé ? Me demanda Bella.

-Oui. Aro ne s'intéresse pas à la drogue, seul Marcus est au courant pour vous, et si nous l'attrapons, il va se plier à toutes nos exigences et ce sera comme si vous n'avez jamais été impliquées.

-Mais on a été impliquées ! S'exclama Alice.

-Alice, on vous rend votre liberté, on va vous protéger, tu as tes vêtements, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Demanda Jasper, d'une voix lasse.

-On ne veut pas être mises à l'écart ! S'enquit Rose.

-Ce sera mieux comme ça les filles. Leur dit Bella, puis elle se retourna vers nous :

-Vous faites votre boulot, et vous disparaissez de notre vie. Dit elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait vu de quoi nous étions capables, quel était notre travail, tout le danger que cela impliquait. Bella était raisonnable, et j'avais su depuis le départ qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être mêlé à tout ça… Mais mon cœur se serra à l'idée de plus avoir de prétextes pour la voir…

Les filles semblèrent se résigner, et alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les voitures pour qu'on les emmène à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, je la pris à part.

-Bella… Je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête là.

-Tu viens de dire que nous allons devoir faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas…

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas qu'on se revoie.

-Je te suis plus là…

-Je voudrais continuer notre relation… Mais je sais que ta sécurité et celle de tes amies sont en jeu alors, pour l'instant, on met tout en stand by, et on attend que tout se calme pour reprendre là où nous en étions resté.

Elle réfléchit sérieusement à ma proposition, j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres…

-Edward, tu m'as menti à bien des reprises, qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

Je pris une profonde respiration et posais mes mains sur ses épaules affaissées.

-Je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver. Et j'accepterais ta décision.

Elle leva un sourcil narquois.

-Bon, d'accord, je n'accepterais sans doute pas si tu refuse et te harcèlerais pour pouvoir te toucher à nouveau…

-Dans ce cas, on reprendra à la séance de massage okay ? Parce que rester assise en longueur de journée me mine le dos et comme je sais que tu as des doigts de fées…

Nous nous souriions, et je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, avec plus de fougue, elle se colla à moi et j'eus énormément de mal à me séparer d'elle.

-Hey, Mam'zelle, relâche mon frère maintenant.

Elle soupira, mais obéit à Emmet.

-Alors on se dit à bientôt Edward.

-A bientôt Bella…

J'embrassais sa main avant qu'elle n'entre dans la voiture que conduisait un de nos agents.

Je soupirais, pensant déjà à la fin de toute cette enquête pour pouvoir la retrouver, et lui faire ce massage. Je me réjouissais d'avance de pouvoir parcourir son corps de…

-Tanya nous attend.

La voix de Jazz me ramena à l'instant présent, et avec tous ses inconvénients. Tanya était loin d'être de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. Elle se trouvait déjà dans notre planque avec tout le reste de l'équipe. Carlisle, notre père, vint à notre rencontre.

-Comment vont-elles ?

-Saines et sauves. Marcus est arrivé ?

Lui demandais je, épargnant tous les détails sordides.

-Non, mais ses gars sont en train de sécuriser les lieux, et je dois dire que vus avez fait du beau boulot, aucun d'entre eux ne se doute que nous nous trouvons ici, par contre ce que vous avez fait au Mexique a fait pas mal de bruit, et nous avons redoublé les effectifs, ils ont l'air de se douter de quelque chose.

Nous étions dans une bouche d'égout que nous avions isolés pour ne pas qu'il ne nous trouve. Tanya et moi nous nous laissions mettre nos micros et émetteurs avant de remonter et de faire notre entrée à bord d'une voiture de sport.

-Alors, ce voyage au Mexique ?

Me demanda t-elle, pour meubler le silence.

-Il valait le coup.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais… A ce qu'il parait vous vous êtes bien amusé. Le bureau a été contacté à cause de votre stupide alerte à la bombe.

-Hum… On n'en avait pas le choix.

-Epargne moi les détails.

Les gardes de Marcus nous fouillèrent avant de nous laisser passer. Je grimaçais lorsqu'ils brouillèrent la communication avec notre équipe et qu'un gros arsène siffla dans mon oreille, j'enlevais discrètement le micro ensuite, tout comme Tanya. J'avais l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup après qu'ils nous aient désarmés.

Marcus une mine soucieuse, mais il s'avança vers nous et embrassa la main de Tanya.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Masen…

Son regard était glacial malgré son ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

-Monsieur Volturi.

Je lui serrais la main et il m'observa, fronçant les sourcils.

-Où se trouve la drogue ? Lui demandais je du tac au tac.

-Eh bien, pour tout vous dire… Nous avons eu un problème et nos mules n'ont pas pu être chargées…

-Dans ce cas rendez nous notre premier versement. Fit Tanya.

-N'ayez crainte. Nous avons un large stock de drogue, par conséquent, nous avons vos 50 kilos.

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes d'approcher de nous avec un gros sac qui devait certainement contenir la drogue. Je laissais Tanya y goûter avant de tendre la mallette à Marcus qui la tendit à un autre de ses gardes pour vérifier le contenu.

-Vous m'avez l'air sur vos gardes ce soir. Lui dis je.

-Les problèmes que nous avons eut au Mexique ont soulevé un bon nombre d'interrogations…

-Cela ne nous regarde pas. Lui dit sèchement Tanya.

-J'ai bien peur que si…

Le bruit d'une bonne vingtaine d'armes pointant sur nous n'était pas du tout bon signe.

J'ignorais si l'équipe d'intervention avait copris ou non, et nous n'avions plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux, nous étions désarmés et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Pour qui vous travaillez ? Me demanda Marcus, posant son arme contre ma mâchoire. Je le regardais dans les yeux, m'apprêtant à lui répondre quand une explosion retentit et qu'un nuage de fumée enveloppa les lieux.

-FBI ! Cria Emmet…

Sa voix fut aussitôt recouverte par de nombreuses détonations, ce qui désarçonna Marcus, je profitais pour le frapper et son arme vola sur le sol. Marcus était vulnérable sans avoir ses gardes autour de lui, je le mis K.O vite fait bien fait. Mon père arriva à coté de moi et s'occupa de lui.

Tanya se battait contre plusieurs hommes et j'allais à son secours. Vu le nombre très important d'agents, les gardes furent rapidement maîtrisés et j'aidais Tanya à se relever.

-Merci. Bougonna t-elle.

J'hochais brièvement la tête et cherchais mes frères de vue.

-T'as eu chaud !

Ils m'avaient trouvés avant moi et Emmet me frappa dans le dos.

-Ouais.

Nous avions pu arrêter une vingtaine de leurs hommes sans faire trop de victimes, quand à Marcus, mon père l'emmena pour passer un accord avec lui.

-Je refuse. Se bornait il, assis derrière un petite table en bois dans une salle d'interrogatoire improvisée, il avait perdu de sa superbe…

-Marcus, tu vas accepter, à moins que tu ne veuilles croupir en prison et que ton fils soit jugé au Mexique… Tu sais qu'avec leur politique contre le trafic de drogue qu'il risque gros… Mais si tu coopères, il sera rapatrié et au pire, passera une dizaine d'année derrière les barreaux.

-Je ne trahirais jamais mon frère.

-Même si on se montre plus indulgent envers toi ?

Il commençait à douter et à réfléchir sérieusement.

-Marcus, on va vous faire tomber, tu le sais bien ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Alors si j'étais toi, j'accepterais de jouer le jeu. Intervins je, entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Mon père le regarda un instant en silence, puis frappa violemment du poing sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

-Bon, apparemment, tu n'es pas intéressé. Il leva la tête vers Jasper et Emmet qui entrèrent pour l'arrêter.

Nous savions bien que les ordures de son genre ne réagissaient que dos contre me mur, et ce fit son cas.

-C'est bon ! J'accepte votre deal ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi !?

-Pour commencer, tu vas nous donner le nom de vos gros clients, et ensuite les numéros de comptes qu'utilise ton cher frère.

-D'accord pour les noms, mais pour les comptes en banque je ne suis au courant de rien. La drogue me regarde et les finances le regardent lui.

-Tu ments ! Fit mon père, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

-Je vous le jure ! Je reçois 40% des bénéfices engendrés par les entreprises, mais je ne sais pas comment il parvient à les injecter dedans…

-Où va l'argent de la drogue que je t'ai donné ? Demandais je.

-Je les lui amène, puis il se rend à la banque pour les transférer sur son compte. Le reste, c'est son fils Félix qui s'en occupe.

Après qu'on ait pu tirer de lui toutes les informations qu'on voulait, on lui donna l'argent pour qu'il se rende chez son frère, mais muni d'un micro et sous l'étroite surveillance de plusieurs agents. Carlisle nous réunit pour nous dire quelle sera notre prochaine approche. Nous étions une dizaine sur cette affaire en dehors des autres agents de terrains. Certains d'entre nous avaient infiltrés les entreprises et les proches des Volturi, tel que Garett, Kate, Irina, Charlotte ou Peter.

-Félix sera la prochaine cible. Commença mon père. Aro soudoie certainement un employé de la banque, Charlotte trouvez moi qui. Félix dirige une bonne partie des entreprises, et en ce moment il s'occupe de cet immeuble, ce qui signifie qu'il sera très présent à Forks. Nous avons déjà chargé Irina et Kate de tenter une approche de lui, comment ça se passe ?

-Pour l'instant nos tentatives de séductions n'ont pas beaucoup fonctionné. Lui dit Irina.

-Eh bien vous allez devoir redoubler vos efforts les filles… Marcus n'est pas tout à fait fiable et nous devons attaquer de l'intérieur, et ils ne doivent se douter de rien, Peter et Garrett, vous allez surveiller Marcus et intégrer sa garde rapprochée. Edward et Tanya, vous rencontrerez certainement Aro bientôt puisque vous allez devenir les clients les plus important de Marcus. Pendant ce temps, avec Emmet et Jasper, vous continuez à surveiller les trois mules, l'une d'entre elles travaille à la banque, essayez d'avoir sa collaboration, ça pourrait nous aider.

Alors que tout le monde sortait, notre père nous demanda de rester.

-Esmée vous réclame, essayez de l'appeler pour lui donner de vos nouvelles.

-Oui papa.

Nous nous levions, nous avions besoin de nous reposer un peu…

-Attendez, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça veut dire…

Il tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers nous… Et les fesses de Bella apparurent.

On aurait du effacer cette vidéo.

-Ce sont les mules. Lui dis je.

-Ca, je sais, mais cette vidéo comme ça, elles ont l'air d'être sortie de Playboy.

-Nous les surveillions.

Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes des petits voyeurs, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas créé trop de liens avec elles…

Nous grimacions et il soupira.

-Ce genre d'attitude est irresponsable ! Vous les mettez en danger !

-On est prudent.

-Si on découvre un lien entre elles et vous, on est perdu. Le père de Bella Swan est de la police, et nous avons de forts soupçons sur lui. Nous craignons qu'il soit lui aussi impliqué.

-Si nous nous approchons d'elles, on pourrait avoir l'occasion de le découvrir ! Lui dis je.

Ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, si nous enquêtions sur le père de Bella, ça me donnerait l'occasion d'être à nouveau proche d'elles… Mais c'était tout de même son père, ça la ferait souffrir si elle découvrait que son père est un flic véreux…

Mais mon père réfléchit à cette proposition.

-Ce serait intéressant, c'est vrai…

Emmet sauta sur l'occasion :

-Jasper et moi pourrions sortir avec l'une d'entre elle pour savoir si…

-Tu es incorrigible Emmet, laquelle t'intéresse ? Demanda mon père.

-Celle qui travaille à la banque.

-La blonde à forte poitrine ? Demanda papa.

-Hum… Apparemment tu as bien visionné cette vidéo. Lui dit Jazz.

Il nous sourit.

-Il fallait bien que je mette des visages sur leurs noms. Mais ce serait bien de faire ça Emmet… Vois si tu peux t'approcher d'elle. Jasper, occupe toi de Bella Swan.

Jazz et moi échangions un regard.

-Mais papa…

-Bonjour à tous. Entendis je Eléazar, qui entra dans la salle de réunion.

-J'espère que tout est clair pour vous, maintenant laissez nous.

Merde ! Emmet jubilait, il semblait ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de Rose, mais Jasper et moi avions un problème.

Il me regarda et posa la question qui me torturait :

-Comment on va faire ?

**Bella POV**

Papa nous attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Tout s'était bien passé, personne ne nous avait posé de question et nous avions pu nous fondre dans la masse.

-Les filles ! Vous avez passé un bon week end ? Nous demanda t-il, nous aidant à mettre nos valises dans sa voiture.

-Excellent ! Lui souris je.

-Tu m'as l'air bien triste…

-Oh… Tu sais, c'était si beau que ça nous a rendu assez triste de quitter si vite le Mexique.

-Et puis nous avons eu un vol agité. Lui dit Rose.

-Et avec l'alerte à la bombe qui a retardé notre vol. Ajouta Alice.

-J'imagine que vous êtes crevées !

-Oui papa, mortes de fatigue.

Et dire que j'allais devoir travailler dès le lendemain… Mais mon père était un ange, il nous avait commandé un bon repas pour qu'après avoir pris chacune notre bain et déballé un peu nous affaire nous nous retrouvions à table pour lui raconter notre séjour. Mon père semblait heureux que nous soyons de retour, et j'en étais très surprise, lui qui aimait sa solitude...

-Charlie, si tu avais pu voir tous ces magasins !! Lui disait Alice.

-Hum… Je ne pense pas que ça m'aurait fait le même effet que toi.

-Charlie s'intéresserait plus aux très jolies mexicaines ! Lui sourit Rose.

Mon père faillit s'étouffer avec son poulet.

Je ris et tapais légèrement dans son dos.

-Peut être que tu aurais plus apprécié leur nourriture. Lui souris je.

-Sans doute, j'adore le chili con carne.

-Aha ! Fit Alice. Figure toi que ce n'est pas mexicain !! C'est un plat texan !!

Rose et moi nous nous regardions, cette évocation nous appelait tour de suite nos agents du FBI. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demandais je à mon père.

-Oui. Jake devait passer me déposer un dossier.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis quand mon père emmenait il son travail à la maison ?

-Jake ? Demanda Rose, grimaçant...

Je soupirais, je comprenais mieux l'enthousiasme de mon père maintenant. Il avait toujours souhaité me voir sortir avec lui. Or, Jake et moi étions juste des amis.

J'allais lui ouvrir. Il m'envoya un immense sourire.

-Isabella !

-Jacob !

Il me serra brièvement, nous bous appelions souvent par nos vrais prénoms, étant donné que nous les détestions tous les deux.

-Tu as une petite mine dis donc ! Pour quelqu'un qui revient du paradis !

-Hum… C'est bien ça le problème, j'aurais préféré y rester figure toi. Lui souris je.

Je le fis entrer…

-Tout c'est bien passé là bas ?

-Oui, c'était génial !

Il me regarda en biais d'un air peu convaincu, et nous entrions dans la salle à manger.

-Blondie et mini pouce !

Alice lui sourit et Rose le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Salut Jake, tu as emmené le dossier ? Lui demanda Charlie.

-Oui.

Il tendit les papiers à mon père.

-Tu as déjà dîné ? Lui demandais je.

-Oui, je ne fais que passer.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Rose et Alice se levèrent pour débarrasser, mon père les aida et congédia Jake :

-Dans ce cas on se retrouve demain.

-A demain chef.

Je le raccompagnais à sa voiture.

-Tu es de garde ce soir ?

-Oui, je bosse surtout de nuit ces temps ci.

-Pourquoi papa emmène un dossier à la maison ?

-On a une enquête importante en ce moment, et il avait des détails à éclaircir.

-Ah…

-Bella, ça te dirait de sortir un soir avec moi ?

-Hum… Jake…

Il passa devant moi, marchant à reculons.

-Comme des amis ! On ira voir un bon film… Tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Je sais, mais on bosse tous les deux maintenant, on est plus des gosses et puis… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu as un mec ?

-Heu…Non…

-C'est quoi cette hésitation ?

- Non, je n'ai personne.

Il me sourit plus amplement et passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Ca peut s'arranger alors.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Pas avec toi en tout cas !!

Je le poussais vers sa voiture.

-Pourquoi pas moi !! Je suis un homme maintenant ! Et je t'assure que je vaux beaucoup mieux que Newton !

Je riais toujours, il avait toujours détesté Mike.

-Vas bosser !

-D'accord, mais j'ai ma soirée vendredi. On ira se faire un film okay ? Je passerais te chercher…

Je soupirais.

-Pas un film romantique d'accord ?

-Un film d'action ? Me sourit il.

-D'horreur.

-Hum… Mademoiselle est en quête de sensations fortes ?

-Mouais. A vendredi.

Je le regardais partir. Jake avait toujours été un bon copain.

Je rentrais chez moi et entendis un :

-Pss… Pss…

Je tournais sur moi-même…

-Pss… Bella… Par ici…

Je vis une petite lumière dans le coin de la maison, et Edward…

-Déjà ?

-Oui, je voulais juste te dire qu'on vous surveille.

J'hochais la tête.

-Ca s'est bien passé avec Marcus ?

-Comme sur des roulettes. Qui c'était ce type ?

-Heu… Jake, un ami, il travaille dans la police avec papa.

Je devinais que son expression était devenue plus ferme.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu étais célibataire ?

-Tu m'espionnais ?

-Non, surveillais. Pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui ?

-Tu m'as dit d'agir comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas.

-Mais tout de même, accepter ses avances !

-C'est un ami !

-Bella ? A qui tu parles ?

-A… A moi-même papa…

Je lui souris, et tournais la tête pour voir Edward courir vers un fourgon noir garé pas très loin de la maison.

-Depuis quand tu te parles à toi-même ?

-Je me demandais ce que tu avais pu raconter à Jake pour qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui….

-Juste que tu avais besoin de te divertir ma puce.

J'étouffais un bâillement.

-Tu n'aurais pas du…Bon, je monte me coucher, on en reparlera demain.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bye.

Je fis un petit détour par la chambre d'amis, je voulais leur dire que les garçons nous surveillaient, mais elles dormaient déjà. Depuis ma fenêtre, je devinais leur présence.

Quand cette histoire allait elle se terminer ??

* * *

**Pas maintenant en tout cas !**

**Bien, chapitre pas trop intéressant, mais important et j'espère que ça vous plait tout de même.**

**Résumons : **

**Tout le monde ****est à Forks.**

**Marcus dans la poche du FBI.**

**Ils vont s'intéresser à Félix.**

**Emmet va s'intéresser à Rose pour trouver qui est le complice des Volturi à la banque.**

**Jasper devrait s'intéresser à Bella pour savoir si Charlie est vraiment impliqué dans cette histoire.**

**Jake s'intéresse à Bella.**

**Et nous, si on s'intéressait à Edward ? ^^**

**Merci pour votre lecture! Je vous posterais la suite le plus vite possible, et je suis sure qu'avec quelques Reviews, ça irait plus vite !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	10. Suspect

**Bella POV**

Cette journée avait très mal commencé. Je me réveillais en catastrophe, j'étais en retard ! J'avais à peine quinze minutes pour me préparer et Alice avait pris la salle de bain. Je tambourinais sur la porte.

-Alice !!! Grouille !!!

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte et me demanda, tous sourires :

-Comment tu me trouves ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue, une des ses récentes acquisitions.

-Bien ! Je claquais la porte pour me doucher rapidement, puis courrais dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger… Je soupirais en ouvrant le frigo.

-Il reste du café ? Demandais je, constatant qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose.

-Non, Charlie a dit qu'il allait faire les courses ce soir.

J'attrapais une pomme avant de partir en quatrième vitesse.

-A ce soir les filles ! Leur dis je, filant vers ma voiture.

-Bonne journée ! Me cria Rose.

J'hochais la tête, j'avais près d'une heure de retard, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, à la rigueur quelques minutes, mais là ! Le magasin était ouvert et je peinais à trouver une place pour me garer. Je cachais ma grimace en voyant Mme Cop devant son magasin… Pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit elle qui travaille, et non son charmant petit mari ! Elle était une femme assez âgée, genre mégère qui sait très bien vous faire sentir plus bas que terre.

Elle était postée à l'entrée, les bras croisés et me regardait courir vers elle.

-Tu es en retard. Me signala elle.

-Oui, désolé ! Je suis revenue hier de mon voyage et avec le décalage et…

-Garde tes excuses. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive Swan. Mon mari tolère tes retards parce qu'il est un ami de ton père, mais sache que je déteste ça. D'autant plus qu'une cliente est venue se plaindre de toi.

Je serrais les poings, voyant très bien de qui il devait s'agir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu vous dire, mais je vous assure que c'est faux ! D'ailleurs, Tyler…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, saches que je t'ai à l'œil petit, et à la prochaine bêtise, fille de Charlie ou pas, je te mets dehors.

Je gonflais mes poumons d'air et décidais que le mieux serait d'entrer, je n'étais pas encore virée et mon père aurait pu faire une crise de nerf s'il apprenait ça.

J'ouvrais ma caisse à toute vitesse. Mme Cop, m'observait avec mépris et je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. A part sa présence stressante, la matinée se déroula plutôt bien, jusqu'à…

-Bella…

La voix aigue de Jessica me fit hérisser tous les poils… Et grognais faiblement, me concentrant sur les choses qu'elle avait achetées…

Paquet de tampons, shampoing, lessive, plaquette d'œufs…

-J'ai appris que tu es repartie vivre chez ton père… Hum…

Elle ricana, et je levais les yeux sur elle… Elle était toujours aussi pompeuse, j'essayais de me souvenir d'elle sans toutes ses couches de fond de teint… A l'époque où elle avait de l'année… Et je parvins à sourire. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu des problèmes de peau…

Je m'aperçu que je tenais toujours la plaquette d'œufs… Je me voyais déjà en train de les lui jeter les uns après les autres en lu hurlant dessus… Et pourtant, je pus résister, et passais à l'article suivant… Couteau de cuisine… Hum, de mieux en mieux…

-Ca fera 35 dollars et 39 cents.

Elle me tendit une carte de crédit au nom de Mike Newton…

Je soupirais, si elle pensait que je l'enviais, elle se fourrait les doits dans l'œil !!

-Alors que tout le monde avance, j'ai l'impression que tu recules, plus d'appartement, plus de petit ami, tu as vraiment une vie minable !

Elle agita les doigts, où brillait une bague de fiançailles.

Je lui rendis la carte de crédit, je devais garder mon calme, malgré la faim qui me tiraillait, et l'envie de sauter sur Jessica… Je devais garder la tête froide…

Ma mère me disait que l'indifférence était la meilleure des solutions.

Je me tournais donc vers le client suivant, ignorant superbement Jessica qui semblait attendre une réaction de ma part… Elle finit par partir, en faisant un mouvement irrité.

Et je souriais, me félicitant de mon grand sang froid !

Mon ventre criait toujours, j'avais une folle envie d'aller aux toilettes, et il y avait une grande file d'attente devant ma caisse, quand je reconnus un sourire chaleureux.

-Jasper ?

-Salut !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de faire quelques courses. Me sourit il.

Je regardais le tapis… et tendais la main vers un misérable paquet de m&m's.

-Vous n'allez pas vous partager ça ! J'aurais pensé que vous étiez bien payé !

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Pour tout te dire, je voulais te voir.

-Moi ?

-Oui, tu prends ta pause déjeuner ?

-Oui, dans dix minutes.

-Tu peux déjeuner avec moi ?

-Vous pourriez la draguer après avoir payé ! Je suis pressé moi ! Fit un homme, mécontent du temps que nous prenions. J'aperçu Mme Cop du coin de l'œil et demanda à Jasper.

-Ca te fera 50 cents.

-Oh…

Il tira dans sa poche un billet de 500…

Je pris donc le temps de lui rendre sa monnaie…

-Alors?

-Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais intéressé par Alice.

Mme Cop se tenait juste derrière moi…

-Voilà votre monnaie Monsieur…

-Je vais t'attendre dehors.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse.

-Bella, fit la voix de Mme Cop dans mon dos. Je me tournais vers elle.

-Tu vas rester une heure de plus, puisque ce matin tu es arrivée en retard.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

-D'accord. Soupirais je, malgré mon ventre révolté.

Un peu avant que je finisse mon service, je tremblais de faim, j'avais des sueurs froides, ma tête me tournait… Et je sursautais en sentant une main glacée sur mon épaule…

-Hey… Pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps ?

-J'étais en retard et…

Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus… Heureusement qu'il était là ! Il me soutint et me prit carrément dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai faim… Parvins je à murmurer…

Je passais les bras autour de son cou et je compris que nous courrions au restaurant à quelques mètres de là… Jasper poussa la porte avec un grand coup de pied et nous entrions…

-Une table vite !! L'entendis je crier.

Un serveur arriva et un instant après, j'étais assise, et il me versait un verre d'eau sucré que je bus d'un trait…

-Tu as mangé ce matin ?

-Juste une pomme…

-Bella ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

-J'étais en retard, et il ne restait plus rien… C'est pour ça que j'ai du rester une heure de plus au boulot…

Il commanda du poulet et des frites que je dévorais en finissant deux verres de coca.

Jasper m'observait, presque ahuri.

-Je meure de faim… Murmurais je, la bouche pleine.

Il rit.

-C'est bien normal !

Je finissait le coca, et respirais enfin…

-Ah ! Merci Jasper !

-De rien voyons !

-De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

-C'est assez délicat… Tu veux un dessert ?

-Un milk shake, fraise.

Il passa la commande et me dit :

-Ed préfère que ce soit lui qui t'en parle.

-Dis moi toi ! Ton attitude m'intrigue !

-Non, je passerais te chercher ce soir chez toi, et je te déposerais avec Ed pour qu'il t'explique.

-Hum… Je n'aime pas devoir attendre !

-Je suis désolé.

Je me calmais avec l'arrivée de ma glace que je sirotais pendant qu'il m raccompagnais.

-Je passerais te chercher c soir, par contre, tu ne dois pas le dire aux filles…

-Dire quoi ! Je ne sais rien du tout !

Il me sourit.

-Je veux dire que tu ne dois même pas lui parler de ta rencontre avec Ed.

-Hum… Je leur dis quoi alors ? Elles vont se poser des questions en te voyant arriver.

Il grimaça.

-Je resterais dans la voiture.

Je pouffais.

-Si tu préfères que mon père te tires de ta voiture par la peau des fesses !

-Bon, ben on laissera les apparences parler pour nous.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et Alice me tuera et te fera souffrir le martyre !!

Il eut l'air de réfléchir…

-Tu penses qu'elle sera jalouse ? Me demanda t-il avec ce que je craignais être un petit sourire…

-C'est un euphémisme ! Mais… Tu ne comptes pas faire ça, hein ?

Cette fois ci, il me sourit vraiment…

-Par pitié !

Ce n'était décidément pas mon jour de chance !! Lorsqu'elles me virent me préparer, elles m'assaillirent de questions…

-Ne me dit pas que c'est Jake !

-Allé ! Dis nous !!! Me supplia Rose.

-C'est Edward ? Demanda Alice, alors que je descendais les escaliers.

-Qui est Edward ? Demanda mon père, il venait d'arriver et Alice prit les sacs qu'il portait pour les emmener à la cuisine.

Je l'embrassais et l'aidais à enlever sa veste.

-Personne papa.

-Tu es sure ? Parce que c'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ce prénom aujourd'hui, et comme il n'est pas courrant.

-La deuxième fois ?

-Oui, j'ai arrêté un gars tout à l'heure… Un connard de première !

Je fronçais les sourcils…

-Donc tu sors ce soir ? Me demanda papa.

-Oui… En fait c'est un ami qui m'a invité… Rien de bien extra…

-Un ami ?

Papa me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il frappa justement à la porte.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! Bye !

-Attend un peu !

Charlie me devança et ouvrit la porte sur un Jasper gêné…

-Bonsoir, sourit il, se balançant légèrement sur ses jambes.

-Bonsoir jeune homme.

Il tendit la main à mon père…

-Je suis…

-Jasper !!! Alice ! C'est Jasper !!!

Je me tournais pour voir mon amie arriver, le regarder, bouche bée, et me regarder moi… Je grimaçais… J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas s'imaginer des choses…

-Heu… On doit y aller Bella.

-Où tu comptes l'emmener ? Demanda Rose.

-On va dîner. Dit il.

-Alors passez une bonne soirée !! Dit Alice sans une ombre de sincérité. Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement dans cet état…

-Ne rentrez pas tard et soyez prudents sur la route.

-Oui Monsieur Swan. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Mes amies me regardèrent avec mécontentement alors que je fermais la porte. Bon sang, elles allaient me trucider à mon retour.

**Edward POV**

-C'est bon, je l'ai en vue. Dis je à Emmet dans mon oreillette.

J'appuyais sur la pédale, les feux avaient failli me faire perdre la trace de Félix, mais je pouvais encore le voir, d'où je me trouvais, il venait de prendre la sortie en direction de la ville. Je doublais la voiture devait moi et accélérait un bon coup, quand j'entendis la sirène d'une voiture de police…

-Bordel de merde !!!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Un poulet me colle au cul, je vais devoir m'arrêter là, Félix a prit la direction du centre ville.

-Okay, je prends le relais. Et ne sois pas trop chiant avec le flic !

Je ralentissais, me rabattais, et me stationnais sur le bas coté… Un petit coup fut porté su la vitre et je l'ouvrais, étirant mon plus beau sourire.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Monsieur l'agent ?

MERDE !! C'était le chef Swan !

-Ne faites pas l'imbécile, vous rouliez à 200 km/h, alors que la vitesse autorisée est de 120.

-Ah bon ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Je lui souriais, tentant de paraître le plus innocent et agréable possible, c'était tout de même le père de Bella, même si nous le soupçonnions de couvrir les Volturi… D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il m'avait intercepté avait servi Félix… Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir pour nous…

-Nom et papiers du véhicule…

Je me penchais, un peu frébile et ouvrais la boite à gant pour les lui donner.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

-Non Monsieur. Vous devez comprendre qu'ici, on respecte les limitations de vitesse… Edward Masen.

-Je vous jure que c'est la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrive !

-Hum… Attendez moi là.

Je soupirais, le voyant se diriger vers sa voiture pour contrôler mes papiers. Je mis mon arme sous mon siège l'attendis patiemment et lorsqu'il revint il avait l'air… En rogne.

-Sortez du véhicule Monsieur.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Sortez du véhicule.

Je soupirais et lui obéis.

-Les mains sur le capot.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se mit à me fouiller…

-La première fois, hein ?

-Heu… Oui !!

-Vous avez une dizaine de pv sur tout l'état.

Merde ! Comment avaient ils pu me faire une chose pareille !

-Oh… Je… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de les payer !!

-Et votre femme…

-Ma femme ?

Je m'étais retourné vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mme Tanya Masen. Fit il…

-Oh ! Ma femme, heu… On travaille trop.

Il avait l'air vraiment mécontent.

-Je suis le chef de la police de cette petite ville réputée pour sa tranquillité. Et vous ne m'avez pas l'air catholique.

-C'est le cas, je suis athée. ?

-Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter.

-Vous devriez Charlie ! Il faut savoir…

-D'où sortez vous mon nom ?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être nul parfois !

-Je… J'ai entendu parlé de vous, vous êtes le chef Swan, c'est ça ?

-Hum…

Il me tendit un ballon…

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de sobre.

-Soufflez.

Nouveau soupir. Mais je lui obéis à nouveau.

-Vous voyez. Je suis sobre.

-Hum…

Il me rendit les papiers.

-Je vais vous laisser partir avec un avertissement, mais je vous attends de pieds fermes demain à la première heure pour régler vos amendes. Dans le cas contraire, je viendrais chez vous et suspendrais moi-même votre permis de conduire.

-Demain à la première heure.

J'attrapais mes papiers et repartais.

Super, j'étais dingue de sa fille et il me prenait pour un fou du volant… Ce qui n'était pas faux… Mais le pire c'était que pour lui, j'étais un fou du volant marié ! Voilà qui ne me donnait aucune chance de rencontrer Bella à visage découvert.

Bella… Lorsque Jazz m'avait appris son malaise, je m'étais mis en colère parce que j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui soit avec elle, et non mon frère. Il avait l'air plutôt content de lui en me racontant la façon dont il l'avait sauvé.

Ce qui me consolait fut de pouvoir la nourrir ce soir. Je lui faisais donc des lasagnes, profitant de l'absence d'Emmet qui était en planque chez les filles. Je préparais une table… Ca allait être un dîner aux chandelles, et j'essaierais de lui convaincre de ne pas sortir avec ce Jake, lui faisant au passage que son père m'avait arrêté et qu nous le soupçonnions dans l'affaire.

-Jasper ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais bien sur que si !!

C'était mon frère. Il savait que je pinçais gravement pour Bella. Je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir lui péter la gueule en le voyant rire avec Bella, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hey ! Salut toi !

Je m'approchais d'elle, tous sourires. Elle était aussi simple que d'habitude, mais toujours très belle…

-Bonsoir Edward ! Vous avez un super appart dis donc !

-Merci.

Je déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? Demandais je à Jazz.

-Comme sur des roulettes !

-Parles pour toi ! En rentrant, je pense qu'elles vont me mettre en pièces.

-Ne t'en fait pas, en cas de drame, Emmet veille au grain… Et tu ne devrais pas partir Jazz ?

-Je peux avoir un peu de lasagnes ?

-Tu as fait des lasagnes ? Demanda Bella.

-Oui chérie. Et non Jazz, achète toi un hamburger.

-Oh… Tu pourrais lui en donner un peu. Fit Bella.

Ces lasagnes, je les avais préparé exprès pour elle, je n'avais pas envie que mes frères en mangent ! Je soupirais, met finis par lui zen donner un peu, pour qu'il parte au plus vite !

A peine je fermais la porte que j'attrapais Bella et l'embrassais avec ardeur. Elle me manquait terriblement… Et j'avais une de ces envies d'elle ! Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, approfondissant mon baiser. Nous nous séparions et je lui souris.

-Bébé… Installe toi ! Je veux que tu manges avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Jazz m'a raconté ton malaise.

-Oh la ! La ! Vous êtes pire que des filles dis donc ! De vraies commères !

-On tue le temps, qu'est ce que tu veux…

-En tout cas ça sent très bon.

J'allumais les bougies et éteignais les lumières, nous laissant dans une lumière tamisée, et assez romantiques.

-Et… Seigneur ! C'est délicieux ! Edward, tu es un vrai chef !

Je la laissais déguster… Hum… Disons plutôt dévorer un peu, la resservis, puis lui parlait de l'autre chef…

-J'ai rencontré ton père aujourd'hui.

-Ne me dis pas que c'était toi le connard ?

Je lui souris.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Excès de vitesses plus pv impayés.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pff… T'es trop nul.

-Et il pense que je suis marié avec Tanya.

-Hé merde !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? Jazz m'a dit qu'il y avait un sujet important dont tu voulais me faire part ?

-Heu… Ouais…

-Tu ne préfères pas attendre le dessert ?

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Surprise.

-Hum… La nouvelle est si mauvaise que ça?

Je lui souris.

-Tu comptes revoir Jake ?

Elle soupira, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de lasagnes.

-C'est mon ami. On va se faire un film vendredi… T'es jaloux ?

-Non !

Elle leva un sourcil.

-T'en es sur ?

-Parfaitement !

-Rhoo ! Edward, tu peux me le dire ! Moi j'étais verte à cause de Tanya ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était ta femme !

-Je suis désolé pour ça ! Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous.

-Je te crois. Et il va donc falloir que tu me croies quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Jake et moi.

-Mais je te cois aussi ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas confiance en lui !

Elle bu un verre d'eau et je ramassais je déposais une grande coupe de glace devant elle.

-Tu t'en es souvenu !!

-Bien sur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant les boules vanille, fraise, pistache, coco, parsemés de sauce au chocolat.

Elle commença par la glace pistache et ferma les yeux, savourant la glace…

Je souriais, c'était toujours un régal de la voir manger avec autant de plaisir !

-Dis moi maintenant.

-Hein ?

-La mauvaise nouvelle.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

-C'est plutôt délicat… Ca concerne ton père…

Elle m'observa… Bon, je ne pouvais pas reculer…

-On le suspecte d'être de mèche avec les Volturi.

-Quoi ??

Elle se leva tellement subitement que la chaise en tomba...

-On pense qu'oeil reçoit des pots de vins pour acheter leurs trafics et leur argent sale.

-C'est n'importe quoi !! Mon père est un flic honnête et intègre !!

-Il y a un complice dans la police, et il a assez de pouvoir pour cacher les Volturi.

-Ce n'est pas mon père !!

-Mettrais tu tes deux mains à couper ??

-Je…

Elle vacilla…

-Tu vois, tu n'en es pas certaine à 100% !

-Edward, mon père ne ferait jamais ça.

-Je ne sais pas ! Nous sommes en train de mener une enquête… Et pour l'instant, il est notre suspect numéro 1. D'ailleurs je suivais Félix quand il m'a arrêté tout à l'heure.

Elle continuait à secouer la tête.

-Je te dis que c'est pas lui !!!

-Bella, tu pourrais peut être profiter d'être chez lui pour…

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander de surveiller mon père !!

-Tu es la mieux placée…

-Non ! C'est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille !!

Elle était énervée maintenant…

-Il faut que tu comprennes…

-Je ne vais pas t'aider à briser mon papa ! Il aime son travail ! Il est… Arrgghh ! Dépose moi !

-Mais la soirée n'est pas finie !

-Pour moi si ! Dépose moi chez moi !!!

Je soupirais, réfrénant ma libido.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, me donnant l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis…

-Attend !

Mais si elle revint sur ses pas, ce fut pour prendre la coupe de glace.

-On peut y aller maintenant. Me dit elle, passant devant moi, sans m'adresser le moindre regard....

* * *

**Coucou !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap !!!**

**Merci pour vos Reviews et votre lecture ! ^^**

**J'ouvre une petite parenthèse pour vous parler rapidement du concours de FF que j'organise ! HOT SUMMER, concours pour cet été ! Si vous êtes intéressés, rendez vous sur la page de mon profile !!**

**Et concernant cette fic, le chap. suivant est prêt ! Et il traite essentiellement de la soirée de vendredi, entre Bella, Jake, et un invité surprise ! **

**Vous devinez qui ?**

**Si vous voulez, je peux vous le publier ce vendredi… **

**Alors, si j'estime avoir suffisamment de Reviews, je ne vous ferais pas patienter trop longtemps !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	11. Au placard

**Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai autant de problème à poster ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous me lisez… Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Bella, s'il te plait ne soit pas aussi en colère !

Je regardais fixement la route, continuant à manger la glace qui diminuait à vue d'œil. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait que j'allais dire ? C'était mon père merde ! Je n'allais pas le vendre aux flics ! Aussi sexy soient ils !

-Fou moi la paix.

-Bella, tu avais le droit de savoir…

-Bien sur que j'avais le droit de savoir ! C'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de me demander d'espionner mon père !!

-Bella, sincèrement, est ce qu'il agit normalement ces derniers temps ?

-Oui. Et il ne mêle absolument pas sa vie privée et son travail ! Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider, même si je le voulais ! Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

J'essayais d'oublier les dossiers qu'il avait emmené à la maison… Peut être que je devrais y jeter un coup d'œil…

-Très bien, je ne vais pas insister. Mais promets moi que si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, tu m'en parleras. Bella, je ferais en sorte d'éviter à ton père de gros ennuis.

Je soupirais, nous étions arrivés devant chez moi, mais il avait gardé une distance suffisante pour que mon père ne nous choppe pas. Je décidais de demander :

Qu'est ce qu'il risquerait s'il était vraiment avec les Volturi ?

-Si C'est lui qui cache leurs activités, il en courre une peine de prison.

Je déposais la coupe de glace avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir.

-Bella, n'en parle pas à personne…

Il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me retourner et déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

-Bella, je meure de jalousie dès que je te vois avec un autre homme que moi…

Nouveau baiser.

-Je voudrais que toute cette mission s'arrête pour…

Encore un baiser.

-Pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi…

Cette fois ci, il encadra mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassait langoureusement. Je soupirais contre sa bouche…

-Bonne nuit…

-Hum….

Bougonnais je, voulant à tout prix lui cacher mes joues rouges et mon petit sourire idiot. Ce mec me rendait folle ! Il cuisinait à merveille était pleins d'attentions, mais je refusais de croire que mon père soit mêlé à cette histoire.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je fermais la porte doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, et me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers les escaliers.

-Tu rentres tôt !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Alice dans la cuisine.

-Merde ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-On doit parler. Me dit elle, sérieuse.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Je baissais la tête, entrant dans la cuisine où Rose était assise. Alice me dé&signa la chaise, et je m'installais donc, pas très enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi Jasper est il venu te chercher ?

-Nous… Il voulait me parler.

-A propos de quoi ? Fit Alice, posant les mains sur la table.

-C'est privé.

-Bella, tu vas tout nous dire.

Rose me regardait fixement. Alice se penchait sur moi…

-Ecoutez les filles, je ne peux pas vous en parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire Alice, c'est de ne pas te fier aux apparences. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre lui et moi.

-Tout à l'heure, Rose et moi sommes sorties prendre un peu d'air, histoire de me calmer, j'étais et je suis toujours en colère après toi…

-Et devine sur qui on est tombée ? Me demanda Rose.

-Qui ? Fis je d'une petite voix, craignant le pire.

-Jessica. Tu sais que c'est une vraie peste et une commère de première… Mais ce qu'elle nous a dit nous a troublé

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ?

J'essayais de me faire toute petite…

-Qu'elle allait se marier avec Mike ?

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle va se marier avec ce connard ! Ah la bonne blague !! Rose s'esclaffa, mais Alice reprit vite son expression sérieuse.

-Elle a dit que tu avais déjeuné avec Jasper ce midi !

-Oh… Alice… Il…

-Bella, si tu savais comme tu me déçois ! Je pensais que tu t'étais rendue compte que j'étais intéressée par lui !

-Et on croyait que tu préférais Edward !

-Les filles, calmez vous ! Je vous en prie…

-Tu ne nous cachais rien avant. On t'a toujours épaulé ! Pourquoi tu fais ça !!?

-Alice ! Je ne fais rien du tout !

Je soupirais. Elles étaient mes meilleures amies, et rien n'était plus fort que ça.

-Bon, promettez moi de garder le secret.

Rose eut un léger sourire… Elles avaient sans doute tout prévu depuis le début pour me piéger !

-Jasper m'a emmené voir Edward ce soir, il ne peut pas venir lui-même parce que papa l'a arrêté cet après midi et qu'il croit que Edward est marié.

-C'est tout ?

-Non… Edward pense que papa est mêlé à cette histoire.

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Rose.

-Chuuut ! Tu vas le réveiller.

Alice s'assit sur la chaise.

-Donc, entre Jasper et toi il ne se passe rien ?

-Non Alice. Il voulait te rendre jalouse, et je pense que c'est réussit.

-Mais Charlie dans tout ça ?

-Je ne crois pas une seconde que papa soit mêlé à cette histoire.

-Moi non plus. Me rassura Rose.

-Me rendre jalouse… Hein ?

Alice eut un sourire machiavélique, et je plaignais déjà le pauvre Jasper.

J'étais plus ou moins soulagée en montant dormir. Plus ou moins parce qu'un doute c'était horriblement glissé en moi.

Un doute qui augmenta le reste de la semaine en voyant que papa rentrait un peu plus tard, qu'il emportait des dossiers qu'il s'empressait de déposer dans sa chambre, quand il parlait doucement au téléphone pour que je ne l'entende pas… C 'était… Troublant.

Il éludait mes questions sur son travail, et lorsqu'il nous dit qu'il avait prévu de sortir le samedi soir… J'étais catastrophée !

-Mais… Avec qui ? M'enquis je.

-Bella, je pourrais avoir une vie privée ? En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu m'espionnes !

-Non papa ! Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça !

-Tu étais cachée derrière le mur quand le téléphone a sonné tout à l'heure, et tu m'écoutais.

Je soupirais, et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète !

-Je suis juste curieuse !

-C'est un vilain défaut ma puce. Tu ferais mieux de monter te préparer. Jake ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Pour quoi ?

-Vous aviez prévus de sortir, non ?

-Ah ! Oui !

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? S'offrit Alice.

-Absolument pas !

-Laisse la se débrouiller seule, comme ça, il n'aura pas envie de la toucher. Dit Rose.

Alice secoua la tête et elles finirent par entrer toutes les deux dans ma chambre alors que j'enfilais un jean…

-Pas de pantalons Bella ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de porter une de ces jolies petites choses qu'on a ramenées du Mexique ! S'enquit Alice.

Elle m'envoya une petite robe…

-Ah, non !

-Si ! Si !!

Je grimaçais en voyant qu'elle était très courte cette robe…

-Dis donc Rose, tu ne nous as pas dit comment s'est passé ta soirée hier soir ! Demandais je, cherchant dans quel sens j'allais la mettre…

-Pff… Ca aurait pu être géniale si le serveur était quelqu'un d'autre que cet idiot d'Emmet !

-Emmet ?

Alice s'intéressa brusquement à elle, me donnant l'occasion de chercher une veste dans mon armoire.

-Il a tout fichu en l'air, a renversé l'assiette de Royce et l'a assommé avec son plateau quand il s'est énervé.

-Et… Tu comptes le revoir ? Demandais je.

-Absolument pas ! Des frères Cullen, Emmet est celui que je déteste ! Il est un gros con !

-Je te parlais de Royce. Précisai je

-Heu… Ben oui, on travaille ensemble…

-Bella !! Mon père m'appelait en bas. Jake devait être arrivé…

-Bon, les filles, j'y vais !

Je les embrassais avant de descendre. Mon père fronça légèrement les sourcils en découvrant une bonne partie de mes jambes… Et Jake eut un énorme sourire.

-Wow ! Bella ! T'es vraiment très… Très bien. Finit il par dire, en croisant le regard de mon père.

-Merci !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

-Ne la ramène pas trop tard. Dit mon père. Tu bosses demain.

-Oui chef !

Il me fit entrer dans son 4x4, et nous nous dirigions au cinéma…

**Edward POV**

Bella déconait ! Pourquoi avait elle mit une robe pareille ? Je les surveillais pour voir quel film ils allaient voir… Ils prirent la direction de la salle qui projetait _paranormal activity_. Je payais ma place et y entrais à mon tour. La salle était plutôt pleine, ce qui allait me permettre de les surveiller. Enfonçant ma casquette sur la tête, je m'asseyais juste derrière eux…

-Il parait que ce film est effrayant, fit Jake.

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que les filles refusent de venir le voir avec moi. Ce sont des froussardes.

J'entendis le rire idiot de l'imbécile, et me cramponnais à mon fauteuil en le voyant passer un bras autour de ses épaules…

-Au moins, avec moi, tu ne risques pas d'avoir peur !

Et Bella qui riait ! J'essayais à tout pris de me contrôler…

-Arrête ! C'est toi qui risques d'avoir peur !

Elle prit une bouchée de pop corn… La salle s'obscurcit et le film commença. Heureusement que le film était plutôt court. De mon fauteuil, je devinais les gestes qu'ils pouvaient avoir… J'étais focalisés sur eux, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à ce qui se passait dans le film. Jake eut un mouvement vers elle, comme s'il cachait sa tête contre le cou de ma Bella. J'attrapais une poignée de pop corn et la leur jetais dessus…

Je le vis sursauter légèrement…

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Entendis je Jake chuchoter.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas senti quelque chose ?

-Non… Oh mon Dieu ! Regarde !

J'avais comme l'impression que Jacob préférait regarder autre chose que le film… Je jetais à nouveau des pops corn…

-Et là ? T'as rien senti ?

C'était plutôt marrant… Il avait l'air paniqué… Faux jetons.

Bella sursauta…

-Oh si ! Je sens là ! Ton pantalon !

Quoi son pantalon !?! Je me penchais légèrement, prêt à lui sauter dessus si il venait à lui faire quoi que ce soit.

-Merde… Je les avais dit de ne pas me déranger… Excuse moi…

Bien… Apparemment, c'était son portable qui vibrait.

Mu d'une impulsion, je décidais de le suivre.

Nous avions commis l'erreur de nous focaliser sur Charlie alors que ça pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre… Je le suivis discrètement, il prit son portable et je profitais qu'il me tourne le dos pour me cacher dans un placard à balais, juste en face de lui. Des persiennes me permettaient de le voir parler…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?…Charlie est au courant ?...alors ne lui dit rien… Garde ça pour toi… Quand ? Ah non, là tout de suite ?... Bon, alors fais vite… Oui, devant la salle deux.

Il raccrocha, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Je vis Bella sortir de la salle…

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, puis passa à coté du placard… La tentation était trop grande. Je sortis rapidement et l'attrapais pour la faire entrer avec moi, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Bella… C'est moi, tu ne cries pas okay…

Elle hocha la tête et j'enlevais ma main de sa bouche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je te surveillais.

Le placard était assez petit, et j'étais étroitement collé contre son dos…

-Dans ce placard ?

-Non, j'étais assis juste derrière vous dans la salle. Quand ton Jake est sorti, je l'ai suivit.

-Il est où maintenant ?

-Aux toilettes. Mais quelqu'un doit passer le voir…

Elle était tellement proche de moi… Ses fesses s'écrasaient contre mes cuisses et ses cheveux me chatouillaient… Je laissais mes mains glisser sur son joli petit corps, moulé par sa petite robe…

-Edward… Arrête ça tout de suite…

Je vis une jeune femme arriver et se planter devant la salle deux.

-Ca doit être elle…

Dis je, sans pour autant cesser de la caresser. Nous étions serrés, l'un contre, je la sentais frémir et sa respiration accélérer…

-Leah ?

-Hein ?

-Elle… Elle s'appelle Leah…

-Tu la connais ?

-Elle est standardiste à la police…

Mes mains étaient arrivées sur ses reins, et je suspendis leur descente…

-Hum… Bella, il se pourrait que ce soit lui qui couvre les Volturi…

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas…

-Chuut !

Jake venait de sortir et s'approcha de Leah.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais au cinéma ?

-Je regarde un film.

-Avec qui ?

-T'es qui, ma mère ? Où sont les clés ? Bella m'attend à l'intérieur.

-Tiens, les voilà. Imbécile.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne. Mais il va falloir que tu préviennes Charlie.

-Ca attendra demain.

-Pff…

Leah s'en alla, Jake entra dans la salle et mes mains reprirent leur chemin sur le corps de Bella…

-Edward… Je dois y aller… Soupira t-elle.

Je me pressais contre elle.

-Attends encore un peu...

Pendant qu'une main remontait sa robe, l'autre caressait sa poitrine…

-Edward… On risque de nous entendre…

Je m'inclinais pour embrasser son cou…

-J'ai envie de toi Bella…

-Hum… Moi aussi… Mais…

J'avais glissé ma main sous la dentelle de sa petite culotte et elle gémit quand elle sentit mes doigts frôler son bouton… Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, s'arquant contre moi, ses fesses ondulant contre mon sexe dur, pendant qu'un de mes doigts s'immisçait dans son intimité brûlante…

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, nous haletions, mon sexe me faisait souffrir et il faisait une de ces chaleurs…

-Edward… Edward…

Je sus que j'étais arrivé à un point de non retour.

-Bella, je vais te prendre… Là… Tout de suite…

Elle haletait

Je défis la fermeture de mon jean et le fis descendre jusqu'aux genoux, je remontais sa robe, et écartais le tissu de sa culotte, elle se pencha un peu pour me donner un plus libre accès, et je la possédais enfin… Elle émit un faible cri, que j'étouffais tout de suite en posant une main sur sa bouche qu'elle s'empressa de lécher. J'entamais des va et viens rapide en elle… Elle était si bonne… Si chaude… Si étroite… Et même dans cette position pas du tout confortable, je m'enfonçais facilement en elle. J'avais un bras passé sous sa poitrine pour la soutenir, et je lui pétrissais un sein en même temps. Elle suçait mes doigts avec de plus en plus de vigueur, et prit appui contre la porte alors que je perdais complètement la tête au fur et à mesure que j'allais et venait en elle. Au final, ce fut moi qui ne pu étouffer mon orgasme…

Je l'entendis rire légèrement tandis que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

Elle se rajusta rapidement, et tourna la tête vers moi…

-Tu… Heu… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je me rhabillais aussi et la regardais avec certainement une expression abasourdie…

-Tu… Tu vas repartir dans la salle, et je vais suivre Jake… Je pense qu'il sait quelque chose…

-Bon…

Bella profita que le couloir soit rempli de personnes qui sortaient d'une autre séance pour sortir de notre cachette et entrer dans sa salle. Quand à moi, j'attendis que l'endroit se vide pour sortir.

Le film ne tarda pas trop à se terminer, et je croisais le regard de Bella à sa sortie au bras de Jake. Même si elle m'avait appartenue quelques minutes auparavant, je vis rouge lorsque Jake passa un bras sur ses hanches… J'espérais sincèrement qu'il était mêlé à cette affaire… Ca me donnerait un prétexte de lui botter le cul…

* * *

**Alors !?!**

**J'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire !!**

**N'oubliez pas le précieux bouton vert avant de partir !**

**Gros BisouXoXo !**


	12. Strip tease

**Edward POV**

Je me trouvais depuis plus d'une heure à poireauter dans la voiture d'un inconnu, que j'avais gentiment subtilisé, sur le parking d'un restaurant minable de Port Angeles. A quelques voitures de là se trouvaient Jake et Leah, qui comme moi devaient s'ennuyer à mourir alors que Charlie se trouvait à l'intérieur du restaurant.

La veille, j'avais suivit Jake. Il avait déposé Bella, avait parler quelques instants suspects avec Charlie, puis était rentré chez lui.

Le matin, j'étais allé comme prévu, payer mes P.V et après une petite confrontation pas très agréable avec ce cher Charlie, j'avais eu l'occasion de me frotter à la très antipathique Mademoiselle Leah. J'avais aussi surpris une intéressante conversation entre Charlie et Jake durant laquelle, il informait son chef du fait que, je cite « tous les soupçons planent sur Sam ». Il lui tendait les clés lorsque le chef s'aperçu de ma présence et me signifia que je n'avais plus rien à faire au poste si j'avais réglé mes P.V à moins que je ne veuilles me faire coffrer, et comme ce n'était pas le cas, je dus donc partir.

Après de rapides vérifications, Jasper nous appris que le dénommé Sam était flic aussi et que son compte bancaire avait bien augmenté depuis quelques mois. Avec mes frères, nous supposions que Charlie et Jake étaient peut être au dessus de tout soupçons finalement, et que comme nous, ils voulaient arrêter les Volturi. Sauf que vu comment ils s'y prenaient, ils risquaient de tout faire capoter. Toutefois, nous hésitions encore à prendre contact avec eux, le dîner de ce soir m'avait l'air louche. Peut être allait il rencontrer un Volturi…

Il y eut du mouvement dans la voiture de Jake et il sortit. Je compris aisément sous la lumière des réverbères qu'il enfonçait son arme dans sa ceinture. Vraiment pas malin ce type. Il s'avança vers le restaurant, traversant la rue. Mais au lieu d'y entrer, il en fit le tour et disparut derrière le bâtiment.

Je décidais de bouger à mon tour pour voir un peu plus clair et pris le même chemin que lui. Caché derrière le mur, je le vis parler à un jeune type qui à en juger par sa tenue devait être un serveur.

-… C'est tout ?

-Ouais. Alors, par ici la monnaie.

-T'es sur qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus ?

-Non.

Jake soupira et lui tendit l'argent. Le serveur entra dans le restaurant par l'arrière et Jake s'apprêtait à repartir. Seulement je n'allais pas le laisser filer comme ça…

Une droite dans la mâchoire, un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen, et coup se coude dans le dos, mais ce gars était costaud et l'effet de surprise passé, il esquiva un de mes coups et profita pour m'envoyer un coup de pied en plein ventre, ce qui me déstabilisa mais et je dégainais en même temps que lui et nous nous retrouvions face à face nous tenant tous les deux en joug. Ce fut à ce moment où il réalisa qui j'étais.

-T'es le gars aux P.V ?!?

-Ouais, mais pas seulement. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec ce gamin ?

-Non, c'est toi qui vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous là.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ??

Nous nous tournions tous les deux vers deux énormes yeux chocolat furieux…

-Bella ?!

Constations nous en chœur.

-Baissez vos armes les mecs. Ordonna t-elle, je faillis lui obéir, mais Jake m'observait avec haine, et j'enlevais la sécurité de mon arme.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Jake.

-Oui ! C'est Edward ! Il est du F.B.I

-Hein ?

-Et ouais. Lui souris je, hochant la tête.

-Hum…

Je remis la sécurité et nous baissions nos bras sans en avoir très envie en même temps.

Je lui montais ma plaque pour lui confirmer les dires de Bella et celle-ci réagit :

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, mes frères étaient sensés vous surveiller.

-Les filles les ont distraits pendant que je prenais la poudre d'escampette. Alors, j'attends. Jake, explique moi ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi papa est là aussi ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'aie de réponse elle s'écroula soudainement, je réagis au quart de tour pour ne pas la laisser s'affaler sur le sol alors que Jake grognait :

-Leah, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

……_.Quelques instants plus __tôt…._

**Bella POV**

-Bella, plaques tes fesses ici et viens regarder ce film !!

-Allé ! On a acheté une tonne de glace exprès pour toi !!

Rien n'y faisait, j'étais en rogne parce que papa était sortit je ne sais avec le costume qu'il portait lors des enterrements, rasé de près et parfumé !!!

-Je veux savoir où il est allé ! Edward pense qu'il est mêlé à cette sale affaire et il se comporte exactement comme si c'était le cas !

-Bella, il avait peut être un rancard !

-Il m'en aurait parlé !

-Bella, c'est un grand garçon, on sait toutes que c'est impossible qu'il soit mouillé dans cette histoire alors…

-Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

Je filais dans la cuisine et cherchait le carnet sur lequel on prenait des notes, je savais qu'il l'avait utilisé pour écrire une adresse puisque je l'avais espionné. Je le trouvais et déchiffrais sans peine l'adresse d'un restaurant de Port Angeles.

-J'ai trouvé !!!

Je saisis mes clés et m'apprêtais à partir…

-Attend ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! Nos gardes du corps vont s'en apercevoir !!

S'écria Alice.

-C'est pas grave.

-Non, il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Prend ma voiture et sort à l'arrière.

-Franchement Rose, pour passer inaperçue, ta voiture n'est pas la plus appropriée !

-Au moins la mienne démarre tout de suite. Rétorqua t'elle.

Je fis la moue, mais acceptais l'offre.

-Mais ils verront tout de même qu'une d'entre nous quitte la maison.

-T'inquiète ! Avec ton autorisation, je vais appeler quelques amies et on va simuler une petite fête.

-D'accord.

Je ne dus pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que voisines, connaissances, collègues, ou amies, remplissent mon salon.

-Tu crois que ça va suffire pour les distraire ? Demandais je à Rose et Alice, les prenant à part.

-Oui, tu peux y aller. Me dit Rose.

-Bella, je vais commander des pizzas, mais avant, j'aimerais te demander de passer un coup de fil s'il te plait.

-A qui ?

Elle composa le numéro avant de me passer le combiné…

-Les filles ! Bella a la bonne idée d'appeler des strip teasers pour nous ce soir !

-YOUPI !!!

Je regardais horrifiée la salle remplie de filles toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres…

-Alice… T'es folle ??

Je lui grondais un peu doucement, tout en simulant un sourire aux filles qui m'observaient avec adoration…

Alice me fit un clin d'œil au moment où une voix féminine exagérément sensuelle me répondait…

-Allo, vous êtes bien chez agence « Strip tease tentation », que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Heu... Oui… Heu… Je voudrais s'il vous plait avoir heu… Un strip teaser…

-Non ! Deux !!

Alice agita ses doigts sous mon nez…

-Heu… Deux strip teasers chez moi… S'il vous plait ?

-Ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Un choix particulier pour les costumes ?

-Heu…

Je lus sur les lèvres de Rose qui souriait à pleins yeux…

-Zo… Ro et Co.. Boy…

Et soudain je compris l'allusion… Génial…

-Bien, nous vous les envoyons dans une heure à peu près. Comment comptez vous régler?

-En espèce, c'est combien ?

-150 $ par tête, avec le bonus touché.

-Hum…

-Alors, bonne soirée coquine.

-Merci…

Je souriais en raccrochant. Les filles étaient extasiées et piaillaient si bien qu'elles ne s'aperçurent pas de ma sortie.

Ben, en connaissant les deux frères Cullen, ils allaient prendre ça comme un défi et allaient enfiler vite fait bien fait leurs costumes pour venir nous surveiller de près. Qu'est ce que je disais ? Jasper passa devant moi à bard d'une voiture que je reconnue comme la voiture d'une de nos invitées… Hum… Je savais qu'il la lui rendrait après être allé chercher leurs tenues. Car c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il la lui « empruntait ». Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'aperçu même pas que je roulais derrière lui, puis tournais pour me rendre à Port Angeles.

Le restaurant n'était pas très luxueux, mais vu le nombre de voitures sur le parking, on devait très bien y manger. A peine arrivée, j'aperçu Edward traverser la rue pour y aller, mais l passa à l'arrière et je le perdis de vue.

Je savais qu'il allait surveiller mon père.

Ce dont je ne m'attendais pas ce fut de voir Ed et Jake se menacer l'un l'autre de leur arme. Et alors que j'allai assouvir ma curiosité, j'eus un mal au crâne fracassant. Et finis par me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward…

-Je suis morte ?

-Non chérie. Me sourit il.

Si j'avais attendu un instant, je m'en serais rendue compte toute seule vu la douleur atroce dans ma tête. Ca avait du faire une bosse.

-Je suis restée comme ça longtemps ?

-Non, même pas une minute. Me dit il.

-Désolé Bella ! Je n'avais pas compris que c'était toi !

Leah était penchée sur moi sa tête frôlant celle de Jake qui m'observait avec inquiétude.

-Leah est trop compulsive.

-Je voulais te protéger. Lui dit elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas ma mère !

-Arrêtez, vous ne faites qu'empirer mon mal de tête.

Aide moi à me relever s'il te plait ? Demandais je à Edward.

Je chancelais légèrement sur mes pieds, mais je finis par retrouver l'équilibre…

-Bon, alors quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ? Jake, papa et toi vous… Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec les Volturi ?

-Non ! Bella, on veut les arrêter, on sait ce qui se passe avec eux et nous voulons les arrêter !

-Donc, nous avons un point commun finalement, qui l'aurait cru !

Fit Edward.

J'hochais la tête, soupirant de soulagement. Toute cette peur que j'avais eus et mes doutes sur mon père… Attendez…

-Dans ce cas, qui est avec papa ?

Ce fut Leah qui soupira.

-Avec ma mère !

-Sue ?

-Ouais, ils se fréquentent depuis un moment, et… Bon… J'aime bien Charlie et tout et tout. Mais maman est un peu fofolle et… Enfin bref, je n'ai pas confiance en Charlie.

-Attend, tu ne penses pas que mon père abuserait de ta mère ?

-Non ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne profite pas d'elle.

-Ca revient au même non ?

-Si tu veux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, analysant la situation…

Sue et Papa... Etrange… Mais bon…

-Papa ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il sait ce que vous avez vécu à la mort de ton père.

-Oui Bella, et même si ça remonte à plus de 3 ans maintenant, je ne sais pas si maman est prête.

-Plus de 3 ans ? Leah, excuse moi de te dire ça, mais ta mère a le droit de refaire sa vie. Lui dit Edward. Jake sembla parfaitement d'accord, et levant les bras il dit :

-C'est ce que je me tue de lui dire !! Mais Mademoiselle veut à tout prix prendre soin de sa mère et c'est pour ça que j'ai payé le petit serveur pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-Ah, c'est pour ça alors !

-Ben ouais… Tu croyais quoi ?

-Que c'était un complice pour les Volturi. Mais donc, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est Sam qui est la taupe…

Bon, je dois admettre qu'arrivée à ce stade, je ne les écoutais plus. J'entraînais Leah à l'écart et lui demandais :

-Tu sais depuis quand ils se voient ?

-Ca a commencé à devenir sérieux il y a deux mois. Ton père est venu dîner à la maison t je les aie surpris en train de faire la vaisselle et je les aie interrompus dans un moment disons… Crucial…

-Oh…

2 mois et je n'étais au courant de rien… Charlie allait m'entendre !

Nous étions arrivées pas très loin de l'avant du restaurant et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je reconnue le rire gras de mon père…

Je posais un doigt sur ma bouche, Leah comprit et nous nous approchions suffisamment pour les voir tous les deux…

-Ah Charlie ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être drôle !! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Mon père passa un bras autour de la taille de Sue et l'attira à lui pour… Oh Seigneur ! L'embrasser.

-Tu penses que Leah sera chez toi ce soir ?

-Je ne pense pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Jake, mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle ne rentre pas…

Nouveau baiser… Puis ils allèrent, enlacés vers le parking.

Leah et moi nous nous dévisagions… Ecoeurées et… Dégoûtées… Et…

Le téléphone de Leah vibra….

-Essaie de passer la nuit chez Jake, s'il te plait… Bisous, maman qui t'aime fort… Tu parles !

-T'as envie de venir chez moi ? Demanda Jake, la regardant avec un sourire désolé.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. Soupira t-elle.

-Courage Leah. Lui souris je, lui prenant les mains.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On se revoie plus tard ma puce ! Me lança Jake, m'envoyant un bécot.

-Quand à nous on s'appelle. Lui dit Edward.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix, apparemment ils étaient devenus amis !

-Jake et toi vous… ?

-Tu sais bien, les ennemis de vos ennemis sont… Vos amis. Me sourit il. Je te dépose ?

-J'ai pris la voiture de Rose.

-Okay.

Il prit mes clés.

-Mais toi, t'es venu comment ?

-Voiture volée. Alors, comment prends tu la chose ?

-Pour papa ? Oh ! Plutôt bien ! Disons que je préfère qu'il fréquente Sue plutôt que Félix !

-Tu ne me parles jamais de ta mère ?

-Elle est morte, ça fait 10 ans.

-Oh… Navré.

-Bof, c'est fini maintenant !

Nous entrions dans la voiture et je lui demandais :

-C'est Sam ?

-Oui. Tout l'accuse.

-Et que comptes tu faire ?

-Jake m'a dit qu'il va le surveiller et aviser Charlie pour qu'ils changent de tactiques. Ca va ta tête ?

-Mouais, j'aurais sûrement une belle bosse. Sinon ça va.

-Comment les filles ont distraits mes frères ?

Je lui souris et me mis à tout lui raconter. Il s'esclaffa puis repris son sérieux.

-Merde ! Et moi qui voulais t'emmener à l'appartement pour qu'on couche ensemble ! Maintenant j'ai envie de voir le spectacle !

-Hum… Tu pourrais avoir les deux. J'ai toujours fantasmé de coucher avec quelqu'un dans ma chambre de gamine.

-Histoire d'impressionner tes poupées ?

Je lui souris.

-Et puis, on pourra jeter un coup d'œil sur tes frères.

-Je ne sais pas… Savoir mes frères à demis nus en bas n'est pas très excitant pour moi.

J'eus un sourire aguicheur et posais une main sur sa cuisse.

-Et savoir que tu as une fille nue en haut, ça t'excite ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il accéléra pour arriver à la maison. Heureusement que mon père état occupé ailleurs, sinon il aurait facilement eu un nouveau P.V.

Nous fumes accueillis par des cris aigus provenant du salon. Edward se trimballait avec un sac d'outils très professionnel et en retira une super caméra, histoire de garder un bon souvenir de cette soirée. Nous entrions par là où j'étais sortie. Tout le monde était dans le salon où les filles étaient assises sur canapés chaises, fauteuils, poufs, tapis et regardaient Zorro se trémousser devant elles, avec sa cape et un super boxer noir…

Rose lui jetait des pétales de fleurs dessus et il s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa dans sa cape. Elle cria mais riait en même temps… Puis, nous vîmes le Cow Boy déchirer son pantalon et se pencher, alors qu'une file que j'identifiais comme Alice lui tapait sur les fesses

-Ca c'est un Cullen. Fit fièrement Edward, capturant tous ces précieux moments sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…

-Tu es aussi doué qu'eux ? Lui chuchotais je. Il me décocha un sourire en coin, arrêta de filmer et me demanda.

-Ta chambre est à l'étage, c'est ça ?

Nous gravions rapidement les marches, mais sur la pointe des pieds. Je fermais la porte et il me plaqua contre elle, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser affamé… Mais je trouvais assez de forces pour le repousser.

-Je veux un strip tease avant…

Je me mordis la lèvre lorsqu'il me fit asseoir sur mon lit.

-A condition que j'en aie droit moi aussi…

Nous nous souriions. J'enlevais mon jean et lui son Tshirt. J'enlevais ma chemise, défaisant bouton par bouton, et il enleva son jean avec sensualité, bougeant les reins d'une façon osée qui me fit rire. Je pris le temps de me caresser les seins, écartant les cuisses, avant d'ôter complètement ma chemise, puis de dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Il eut du mal à déglutir lorsque je passais les doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte et finalement notre jeu prit fin et il se pencha vers moi, capturant à nouveau mes lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré, laissant nos langues jouer, danser l'une contre l'autre. J'ignore comment, mais je finis par l'empaler, lui maintenant fermement mes hanches alors que je montais et descendais rythmiquement sur lui, puis il me fit chevaucher, ondulant sur lui avec son sexe au plus profond de moi. Il s'amusa à malaxer mes seins, augmentant mon plaisir, puis se redressa soudainement. J'eus l'impression qu'il était tellement loin en moi que nous étions soudés. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, et j'augmentais le rythme de mes ondulations alors qu'il avait entamé un va et viens diaboliquement rapide qui nous fit jouir ensemble. Nous étions toujours profondément enlacés lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

-Bella a sûrement un peu d'argent dans sa…

La porte s'ouvrit.

Alice nous vit.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

Elle claqua la porte.

-Et merde…

Notre super soirée s'achevait…

* * *

**Hey!! Alors!?! Ca vous a plut?????**

**J'espère que oui! Charlie et Jake sont hors de cause!! Hé! Hé! Hé!**

**Qui veut le numéro de "Strip Tease Tentation"???? ^_^**

**J'attends vos réactions, qui je l'espère seront nombreuses!!!**

**BisouXoXo!!**


	13. Amies soupçonneuses

**HALLELUYA!!!**

**Vous arrivez enfin à lire le chap ! Merci à toutes celles qui par l'intermédiaire des Reviews et MP m'ont averties et conseillées. Je vous embrasse et j'espère que le chap ne vous décevra pas étant donné qu'il s'agit de POV Alice et Rose… On se retrouve en bas pour votre verdict !

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Je claquais la porte et reculais brusquement.

J'avais bien vu là ??

Bon, même si c'était pas le cas, je n'étais pas très tentée d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier…

-Alors… ?

Rose déboula à coté de moi. Elle me regarda avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit mon expression hébétée.

-Tu as vu Bella rentrer toi ? Parvins je à lui demander.

-Non… Pourquoi ? Elle est là ? Tu lui as demandé pour l'argent… ?

Je secouais la tête et lui désignais la porte de la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit avant de la refermer aussitôt et de se tourner vers moi, sa bouche dessinait un « o » parfait.

J'hochais la tête, compatissante, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits :

-Je vais aller dire aux filles qu'elles peuvent rentrer chez elles et aux garçons de monter.

J'acquiesçais et fixais toujours la porte le temps qu'elle descende faire ce dont elle avait parlé… J'entendis nos amies partir, faisant leurs adieux aux strip teasers à qui Rose demandait de monter.

-Alors, comment comptes tu nous payer ?

Je préférais ne pas me tourner vers Jasper. Il avait fait un show à me faire mouiller ma culotte, et j'en avais un peu honte car il me faisait un effet mortel. Mais je devais me rappeler que je n'étais pas chez moi, et mes principes m'interdisaient de faire ça dans une chambre d'amis qui se trouvait à deux pas de la chambre de Charlie que je respectais trop pour…

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Me demanda t'il, se plaçant de façon à ce que je vois ses pectoraux remarquablement bien dessinés à la place d'une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, me récitant la recette du chili con carne…

-On ne va certainement pas vous payer.

-Et pourquoi ? Fit il, se penchant légèrement vers moi…

Jasper était très très grand, et je me souvins qu'au Mexique, il m'avait portée pour pouvoir m'embrasser… Comme je fixais ses lèvres, je ne pus résister à humecter les miennes…

-Si tu n'as pas d'argent c'est pas grave, on pourrait trouver le moyen de s'arranger…

-Jazz… N'y pense même pas ! J'ai dis que nous ne vous paierons pas ! Même pas un centime !

-Hey, on a fourni un très bon travail ! Riposta Emmet, surgissant à l'étage en enlevant son masque de Zorro, puis, il prit son épée en plastique et le pointa sur mon nez…

-Et quand il y a une injustice…

-Zorro arrive, on connaît la chanson. Finit Rose pour lui baissant son épée du bout des doigts. Quoi qu'il en soit, on refuse de vous payer. Et puis d'abord, on ne vous a pas téléphoné que je sache !

-Ca c'est bien vrai ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait des vrais strip teasers ?

-On leur a juste donné leur soirée… Dit Emmet, après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward torse nu, portant seulement son jean, tenant ses chaussures et son T shirt dans les mains…

-Les mecs, on s'en va. Fit il, catégorique.

Bella apparu derrière lui avec un immense T shirt de sa collection personnelle de pyjamas ultras sexy, les cheveux en batailles et le visage écarlate.

-Depuis quand t'es là toi ? Demanda Jasper, très surpris.

-Pas longtemps, mais assez pour savoir que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être payés.

-Hey ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Protesta Emmet.

Edward se pencha vers Bella pour l'embrasser rapidement, puis nous salua Rose et moi d'un bref hochement de tête, pas le moins gêné du monde…

-Mesdemoiselles, fit il avec le sourire….

…Alors qu'on venait de le voir à poil et en train de sauter notre amie!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire poliment. Après tout, des frères Cullen il était le plus sympa et il rendait de toute évidence Bella très heureuse.

-Je vous conseille d'écouter Edward, intervint Bella.

-Bon, si c'est toi qui le dis. Dit Jasper, souriant à mon amie.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils… Bella avait apparemment une certaine influence sur lui, je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus entre eux… Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de jalousie totalement injustifiée…

-Hey ! T'étais pas sensé surveiller quelqu'un toi? Demanda soudainement Emmet.

-C'était une fausse alerte avec Charlie. Expliqua t'il, se penchant pour attacher ses basquets…

-On est donc rentré plus tôt. Dit Bella.

-Tu étais partie ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Oui, et je t'ai croisé sur la route. Lui sourit elle.

-Pas vrai !

-Mais si, t'avais l'air drôlement pressé d'enfiler ton petit costume. Lui sourit elle.

-Bon, maintenant la soirée est terminée donc, partez avant que Charlie ne revienne. Leur dis je.

-Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera de sitôt ! Pouffa Edward.

-Il avait un rendez vous galant. Expliqua Bella.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit !! M'exclamais je.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire…

-Mais faut y aller ! Reprit Edward, descendant les escaliers.

Jasper embrassa Bella sur la joue et me sourit légèrement, mais suffisamment pour me dévoiler une très sexy fossette sur sa joue…

-Les filles, je vous jure que vous finirez par nous payer ! Dit Emmet, suivant ses frères à reculons.

-Je ne suis pas aussi convaincue que toi ! Lui rétorqua Rose, se penchant sur la rambarde pour les voir sortir l'un après l'autre. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, je me retournais vers Bella…

-Tu nous dois quelques explications !

-Rhoo… Je pense que tout est clair !

-Du tout ! Depuis quand vous êtes rentrés ?

-Les garçons étaient en plein strip tease et vous étiez trop occupée pour nous voir Ed et moi.

Rose secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me demande si tous les Cullen sont aussi bien équipés…

Je pouffais alors que Bella lui donnait un coup de coude.

-On ferait mieux de tout nettoyer. Fit elle.

Heureusement que le salon n'était pas trop en bordel, nous terminions assez vite et Bella dénicha la dernière boite de glace Ben & Jerry's quelle savoura dans la cuisine…

-Le spectacle en valait le coup, hein ? Me dit elle, me voyant m'affaler sur une chaise. Crevée.

-Ca oui ! Tu ne sais pas ce que t'a raté… Quoique… C'est l'amour fou entre Ed et toi ! Lui dis je.

-L'amour fou… Je ne sais pas, on n'en parle pas sur ce terme en fait…

Rose prit une cuillère et la fourra dans le pot de Bella avant de dire :

-J't'en prie, vous avez dépassés depuis longtemps l'étape du flirt !

- En fait, on n'en a jamais vraiment eu… Généralement dès qu'on se retrouve seuls à seuls, on finit par coucher ensemble…

Elle avait l'air songeuse du coup en prenant une autre cuillère, on venait de soulever une question importante pour elle apparemment…

-Pourquoi vous ne dites pas à Jasper et Emmet qu'il vous plaisent pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Je lui souris.

-Pour l'instant il ne correspond pas encore à mes trois S.

-Hein ?

Pour moi, l'homme de ma vie doit correspondre à 3 S. Je dois me sentir en Sécurité avec lui, il doit être Sérieux et Serviable.

-Et si tu ajoutais Sexy à ta liste, ça lui fait déjà un point.

Bella et moi nous nous sourions.

-Pour moi c'est la même chose en R, je cherche un homme Raisonnable, Responsable et Riche, comme Royce !

-Mais Emmet est Rigolo, tout le contraire de Royce qui est ennuyeux à en mourir ! Et avec un grand E! Défendit Bella.

-Ca ne fait pas trop de R, Rose ?

-C'est fait exprès, Alice. Royce et Rose… Ca sonne si bien !

-Et Charlie ? Préférais je demander au lieu de lancer un débat sur les R que Royce n'avait pas, ni Bella, ni moi, n'apprécions ce type…

-Pff… Papa fréquente Sue Clearwater depuis 3 mois ! Et je n'en étais pas au courant !

-Wow ! Et ce soir, ils vont…

-Certainement…

-Hum… Tel père, telle fille ! Fit Rose.

-C'est dans le sang ! Rigolais je.

-En parlant de ça, j'ai pu voir ce soir que tous les frères Cullen sont très bien équipés !

Nous pouffions…

-Les filles, vous êtes des petites perverses ! Dit Bella.

-Qui nous ?! Si t'avas vu nos invitées !!

-Com-plè-te-ment Folles ! Quelques unes nous ont demandé quand on remettra ça. Dit Rose.

-Pas de sitôt ! Bon, il est tard, on bosse demain…

Hum… J'étais encore fatiguée à mon réveil le lendemain matin par un Charlie en pleine forme. Il tambourina à notre porte…

-Debout les filles !!!

Rose et moi n'étions pas très en forme, et pour une fois, nous laissions Bella prendre la salle de bain avant nous…

Elle parlait avec son père quand je descendais enfin prendre mon petit déjeuner…

-Je ne mangerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où tu as passé la nuit ! Exigeait Bella.

-Ne fait pas de caprices ma puce ! Je vous ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner aujourd'hui ! Surtout après que tu sois tombée da ns les pommes l'autre fois, alors mange.

Moi, je n'allais pas me faire prier.

-Si tu ne veux pas dire avec qui… Elle a été bonne au moins ? Continuait Bella…

-Bonjour Charlie ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour ma petite Alice ! Et, oui, je travaille ! J'y vais justement ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous mangeriez avant que je ne parte.

-Comment résister Charlie ! Tu t'es surpassé! S'enquit Rose.

-Pour être honnête, j'ai pas fait grand-chose…

Il eut un sourire assez… Rêveur… Je goûtais aux pancakes et compris vite que ça devait être l'oeuvre d'une femme nommée Sue.

-Papa…

-Ne commence pas chérie… Regarde ces délicieux pancakes… Manges en une avant que tes amies ne dévorent tout ! Vous n'avez pas mangé hier soir ou quoi ?

Bella y jeta un coup d'oeil et et elle se pinça les lèvres, résistant pour ne pas sauter dessus.

-Papa, parles moi de ta soirée !!

-Plus tard, là je suis pressé.

Il prit un de ces délicieux pancakes, il prit le temps de le tartiner de sirop d'érable, il découpa un morceau, et tendit vers la bouche de Bella…

-Mange…

Comment résister ? Charlie était un père parfait, affectueux et tendre, et ce envers chacune d'entre nous. J'étais heureuse pour lui qu'il ait enfin une relation dans laquelle il s'épanouissait. Bella aussi, mais ce qui lui dérangeait c'état que son père ait un secret. Elle finit par manger et Charlie nous embrassa avant de partir travailler.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu papa comme ça. Dit Bella avec un léger sourire.

Maintenant qu'il était partit, elle ne boudait plus son petit déjeuner. Bella était devenue assez gloutonne ces derniers temps, et quand elle se leva, je m'aperçu de son petit ventre, très petit, à peine visible, mais visible quand même…

Ce qui me poussa à confier à Rose lorsqu'elle me déposa à mon travail…

- Tu ne trouves pas que Bella a… Grossi ?

-C'est à cause des crèmes glacées. Me sourit elle.

-Hum… C'était ce que je pensais aussi, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si ça ne serait plutôt pas à cause d'Edward…

Rose tourna brusquement la tête vers moi…

**Rose POV**

-Tu crois qu'elle est… Comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je… J'ai juste quelques doutes… Et t'as bien vu que leur relation était très… intense… Donc…

-Ca fait à peine deux mois… !

Alice secoua les épaules,

-On pourrait peut être juste lui conseiller de faire un test pour en être sures.

J'acquiesçais.

Après ce genre de conversation, mon esprit n'était pas tranquille… Bella… Enceinte… D'Edward !!

L'idée me perturbait et me réjouissait en même temps… Et je fus distraite dans mon travail…

-A quoi penses tu Rose ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Royce. Il était le jeune et séduisant directeur de la banque et je craquais pour lui depuis un certain temps déjà…

-Oh… Quelques soucis personnels.

-Rien de grave j'espère.

-Non…

-Tu pourras donc déjeuner avec moi ?

-Bien sur !

J'étais ravie ! Royce était l'homme parfait à mes yeux…

Il m'emmena dans un restaurant différent, histoire de ne pas tomber sur le même serveur que la dernière fois…

-Alors, que comptes tu faire ce week end ?

-Hum… Je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais voulu t'inviter à venir avec moi chez un ami.

-Ah oui ?

-Il voudrait que je vienne passer le week end dans sa villa, et...

Emmet.

Il était infernal !! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?? Il était assis à deux tables de nous, Royce lui tournait le dos et il se trouvait face à moi. Il m'envoya un large sourire… Je tentais de l'ignorer, me focalisais à nouveau sur Royce…

-Qu'en dis tu ?

Merde.

Je n'avais pas saisis sa question. Je lui souris…

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas…

-Allé Rose, ça nous donnera l'occasion de mieux nous connaître…

Ah ! Il devait être en train de me parler du truc pour ce week end…

Je lui adressais un sourire renversant, poussais mes cheveux en arrière, aussi bien pour lui que pour Emmet qui me regardait avec une expression un peu déconcertée…

-Ce sera avec plaisir !

Emmet ne pouvait pas entendre notre conversation… Enfin, j'oubliais qu'il n'était pas un mec normal, il devait avoir un gadget qui pouvait tout lui faire entendre… Je m'empressais d'ajouter…

-J'adorerais te connaître encore mieux Royce.

Je passais ma main sur la sienne et il m'adressa un regard… Assez clair quand à savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de connaître de moi. Son regard lubrique me dégoûta un peu, et je faillis lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis, jusqu'à ce que je voie une serveuse se pencher sur Emmet qui lui souriait…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Royce embrassa ma main.

-Je suis très impatient maintenant… Peut être que ce soir…

La serveuse était partie, et Emmet suivit ses fesses des yeux, puis se tourna vers moi et me montra ses pouces, signe qu'elle lui plaisait sans doute. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait que j'en avais à foutre ??!

-… Ensemble ?

Ce n'était pas possible, à chaque fois que je regardais Royce il me posait une question…

-Oui. Dis je, sans réfléchir.

-C'est formidable dans ce cas ! Je passerais te chercher vers 19 heures.

Qu'est ce que j'avais accepté là ?

On vint nous servir notre plat de résistance et je mangeais en l'écoutant distraitement. Royce pouvait être d'un ennui… Emmet quand à lui, mangeait face à moi, me souriant à chaque fois qu'il me prenait en train de le regarder… Je ne pouvais pas nier que son petit spectacle de la veille ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente, il avait un de ces coffres ! Je revins sur Royce qui avait l'air assez musclé aussi, mais beaucoup moins qu'Emmet… Il avait une bonne carrure, mais en revenant sur Emmet, je me dis que peut être, je serais plus en sécurité avec lui plutôt que Royce…

Je le vis prendre son téléphone et se lever brusquement avant de se diriger aux toilettes des hommes.

Je tentais de ne pas trop m'affoler, mais au bout de dix minutes, je déposais mes couverts.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aux toilettes.

-Veux tu que je te commande un dessert ?

-Non, juste un café.

Je bifurquais au dernier moment vers la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Un type assez âgé sursauta en me voyant débarquer et me diriger vers Emmet qui recula en me voyant entrer.

-Vous vous êtes trompé de toilettes madame… Me dit il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Je ne crois pas non. Lui dis je.

-Pff… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Aucun respect… Finit il en claquant la porte.

-Qui t'a appelé ? Demandais je à Emmet…

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre Rose.

-Dis moi ce qui se passe ?

-Je te le demande. Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce type ? Comment as-tu pu accepter d'aller en week end avec lui ? Sais tu ce qu'il veut vraiment ??

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je dois te protéger !

-De Royce ? Pff, dis plutôt que tu es jaloux.

Il me fit un sourire farceur et un de son sourcil s'arqua…

-Tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'était pas une question. La question était : Qui t'a appelé ?

-Rose, ça ne te regarde pas et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

-Emmet, dis moi tout de suite ce qui se passe !

Il soupira.

-C'est Edward, il y a eu un problème et il se trouve à l'hôpital.

Je posais tout de suite les mains sur ma bouche.

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il y a eut une fusillade et il a été blessé. Faut que j'y aille.

Je posais une main sur son bras.

-Attends moi, je viens avec toi.

-Et ton petit copain ?

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain. Attend moi dehors, je me charges de lui.

-Bon, alors fait vite dans ce cas.

J'allais le retrouver de suite…

-Royce ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'un de mes proches se trouve à l'hôpital !

-Qui ?

-Un… Un grand oncle… Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais venir ce soir avec toi.

Il eut un rictus avant de me dire dans un sourire contraint :

-Ce sera une autre fois… A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

-Non ! C'est bon !

Dis je, déjà à coté de la porte de sortie.

-Courage ! L'entendis je me crier alors que je sortais. Je ne dus attendre qu'une petite minute avant de voir Emmet arriver à bord d'une petite voiture rouge sportive décapotable…

Mon rêve.

J'ouvrais et montais à bord.

Il avait l'air très préoccupé par l'état de son frère… Ce qui était très normal, c'était son frère. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de voir une autre facette de lui, celle d'un homme responsable…

-Je suis sur qu'il n'a rien de grave. Le rassurais je. Ses mains agrippèrent le volant…

-Je l'espère. Rose…

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais avertir Bella s'il te plait ?

J'hochais la tête et prit mon téléphone…

Ce fut Alice qui me répondit…

-Je déjeune avec Bella, où es tu ?

-Avec Emmet. Lui dis je.

-Emmet ?

-Oui, et on va à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward a été blessé… Si tu pourrais l'annoncer à Bella s'il te plait ?

-Attend… Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-On n'en sait rien encore…

-Elle va faire une syncope… Entendis e Alice murmurer. Bon, on se retrouve là bas.

Elle raccrocha et je me tournis vers Emmet.

-Alice va le lui dire.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est mieux que quelqu'un soit avec elle.

Il avait raison… Surtout si nos doutes étaient fondés…

* * *

**Alors**** ? **

**J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire ! Elle ne sera pas trop longue, une petite vingtaine de chaps. Le suivant est prêt, et cette fois ce sera les POV'S d'Emmet et Jasper, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop ! **

**J'attends d'avoir quelques Reviews avant de vous le poster, enfin, si le site le veut bien !!**

** Alors, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert pour avoir rapidement la suite !!**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	14. Famille

**Si vous cherchez la fille désespérée, ****vous l'avez trouvé !! J'en ai ras le bol des problèmes pour poster sur ce site ! Et j'ai bien l'impression que ça concerne seulement cette fic ! Parce que je peux poster facilement mes autres fics ! Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous poste une partie du chap 14, le POV Emmet, le POV Jasper est après…

* * *

**

**Emmet POV**

J'appréciais vraiment le fait que Rose ait voulu m'accompagner. Dans un sens, ça me soulageait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas en compagnie de cet idiot de Royce. J'ignorais vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait le trouver ! Entre lui et moi, il n'y avait pas photo, enfin…

-Vous êtes très proches, hein ? Me demanda t-elle soudainement…

-Heu...

Elle devait certainement parler de mon frère…

-Oui.

Bon, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, une réponse laconique. Mais sa question impliquait obligatoirement que je lui parle de mes sentiments ! Et je détestais ça... un silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture et je me sentis obligé de le rompre :

-Edward est mon frère…

Pff… comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà ! Je me repris :

-Edward est l'aîné de la famille…

De mieux en mieux !

-Nous formons une équipe et… Je n'envisage pas une seconde l'équipe sans lui.

-Je comprends. Vous vous aimez.

Nouveau silence… Elle jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone…

-T'inquiète pas, Jasper n'est pas loin, il saura quoi faire si Bella tombe à la renverse.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda d'une étrange façon, sans rien dire…

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi qui suis sensée te réconforter pour ton frère et tu me demandes de me calmer… Alors que tu dois être effrayé…

J'hochais la tête.

-Mais je sais aussi que Bella va se mettre dans tous ses états. Apparemment Ed et elle sont accros.

Elle sourit.

-Bella n'a jamais été aussi épanouie depuis qu'elle fréquente ton frère.

-Je peux en dire de même à son sujet. De nous tous, il est celui qui a eu le moins de petites amies, surtout avec notre boulot.

-Parce que toi tu as eu plein de petites amies ?

-Non… Heu… Plus des aventures…

Elle me regarda avec une expression assez… coléreuse…

-Heu… Tu sais, rien qui ne compte vraiment ! Mais bon, quand je le vois comme ça, je l'envie un peu… Et je me demande s'il est pas venu le temps d'arrêter pour commencer à vivre comme tout le monde.

-Ah oui ? Tu voudrais arrêter ? J'étais convaincue que tu aimais ton boulot !

-C'est le cas. Seulement, on n'a pas envie d'y laisser notre peau. C'est assez dangereux tu sais, on risque de se faire buter à chaque mission ! Moi au départ, je voulais sauver des vies, mais en fin de compte, je n'arrête pas de tuer des gens !

-Mais ce sont des méchants.

Je souris. C'était typique de penser ça.

-Mais ces méchants comme tu dis ont, ou plutôt avaient une vie aussi et certainement des gens qui les aimaient, des parents, des amis…

-Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil…

-Tu vas rire si je te le dis.

-Non ! Je te jure que non !

Elle me souriait déjà… Ce qui ne m'encourageait pas…

-Ah… Non, je ne te le dis pas !

Je secouais la tête.

-Allé ! Dis le moi !

-Si je le fais tu devras me confier un secret.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Me rétorqua t'elle.

- Je ne te crois pas, on a tous quelque chose à cacher.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir…

-Okay… Je te le dirais.

-Promis ?

-Bon, Emmet, tu me dis ou pas.

Dit elle, impatiente. Je soupirais.

-Je voudrais être prof.

Silence… Je tournais rapidement les yeux de la route pour la voir en train de se mordre les lèvres, tremblant légèrement, secouée de rires…

-Tu vois, tu ris !

-Emmet… Sois réaliste ! Toi… En… Prof ?

-Ben quoi ? J'aime les gosses !

Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma voix, et ça ressemblait à un cri du cœur…

Elle garda le silence… Avant de déclarer :

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Si tu as ton rêve, tu dois t'y accrocher. Et comme t'es toi-même un grand gamin, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchera d'y arriver…

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse du coup. Elle me regarda… étrangement, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

-Et ton secret ?

-Dès que j'en trouverais un, je me confierais à toi.

- Rose, c'est pas du jeu !

-Je ne joue pas Emmet.

Elle était très… Solennelle…

-Bon… Alors dis moi un de tes rêves.

Elle m'envoya un fabuleux sourire.

-Tu en réalises déjà un en ce moment.

-Ah oui ?! Laisses moi deviner…Tu rêvais d'être en ma compagnie plutôt qu'avec ce guignol ?

Elle roula des yeux et son sourire s'évanouit. Je regrettais tout de suite mes mots...

-Abruti.

-Rose, sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu trouves à ce gringalet ?

Ca m'intriguait… Le peu que j'avais vu de lui m'avait largement suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas un mec pour elle…

Elle se renfrogna et garda le silence…

-Tu vois, toi-même tu trouves rien à dire pour le défendre !

-C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que tu m'énerves ! Pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de parler à un adulte, et une seconde après tu redeviens une andouille.

-Bon, je n'insiste pas. Parle moi de ton rêve.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, histoire de vérifier si j'étais à nouveau sérieux, apparemment mon expression était convaincante car elle me dit :

-Je rêvais depuis longtemps de monter dans cette voiture.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais ! J'adore ! C'est une BMW M3 cabriolet, intérieur cuir, ultra puissant,… J'adorerais la conduire, mais être assise dedans c'est déjà un bonheur!

Elle soupira de plaisir… J'étais bluffé…

-J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais aux voitures !

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Emmet. Elle est à toi ? Me demanda t'elle avec une lueur intéressée….

-Heu… Oui…

Elle souriait vraiment, le genre de sourire renversant qui me faisait tout oublier, y compris que j'avais volé cette voiture, jusqu'à ce que je ne prenne le chemin de l'hôpital. Et là, le stress remonta d'un coup.

Edward était un dur, et des trois frères, j'avais toujours cru que ce serait moi qui finirais sur un lit à l'hosto ! Rose du percevoir mon anxiété car contre toute attente, elle me prit la main pour entrer à l'hôpital. Je n'eu qu'à suivre le son d'une voix féline que ce connaissais par coeur dans les couloirs des urgences pour trouver la chambre de mon frère…

-Assieds toi tout de suite Edward ! Laisse le docteur t'examiner ! Edward !

-Mais si je te dis que je vais bien !

-Je préfère que ce soit le médecin qui me le dise.

La petite dame se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et mon frère la regardait en grimaçant…

-Maman !

Elle se tourna vers moi brusquement.

-Mon grand !

Nous nous souriions et je l'enlaçais affectueusement.

-Comment ça va ?

Elle me tapota sur la joue.

-Très bien mon chou. Mais tu devrais penser à te raser un peu…

Je la reconnaissais bien là !

Fer m'intéressais à mon grand frère… Qui n'avait pas l'air si mal en point que ça! Assis sur le lit d'hôpital, il avait plus l'air en irrité que blessé…

-Hey! Je m'étais imaginé le pire !

Je lui donnais une légère poussée et il grimaça un peu.

-Pas si fort, s'il te plait, ce bras est un peu sensible.

-Emmet voit ! Me gronda maman.

Nous la regardions, elle se tenait à coté de Rose, devant la porte.

-Où sont passés tes manières ! Tu ne me présentes pas cette ravissante jeune femme ?

-C'est Rose. Rose, voici ma mère.

-Enchantée. Lui dit poliment Rose avant de se tourner vers Edward.

-Alors, ça va ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien de cassé.

Lui répondit mon frère, puis il profita que notre mère accapare l'attention de ma belle blonde pour me demander :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle voulait venir.

Il écarquilla les yeux…

-Et Bella ? Fit il, affolé…

-Alice doit lui dire, lui sourit Rose qui l'avait entendu...

-Mais pourquoi ?

Sa voix sonna désespérée et il voulu se lever.

-Emmet, fait le rester tranquille, m'ordonna maman.

Je lui obéis et le forçai à se rasseoir. Il me foudroya du regard.

-Et qui est Bella ? Demanda Esmée.

-Sa petite amie. Lui répondis je tout de suite.

Maman le lança un regard mi surpris mi intéressé…

-Ah oui ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, et passa une main dans ses cheveux…

-Pas d'interrogatoire s'il te plait.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas… Lui chuchotais je et il grogna…

-Dites moi Rose, comment mon Emmy a-t-il mit la main sur une jeune femme aussi sérieuse que vous ?

J'avais horreur de ce surnom ridicule !!

-En fait, Emmy ne la pas encore fait Madame. Lui sourit Rose.

-Mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder… Lui sourit Esmée… Et je la vis rougir… Aussi vivement que la veille, quand je m'étais déshabillé devant elle… Je ne pus réprimer un sourire niais…

-Alors docteur, comment va-t-il ? Demanda ma mère à la jolie jeune femme qui entra dans la chambre d'Edward avec un léger sourire, accompagnée de mon père.

-Il va bien Madame Cullen, rassurez vous.

Mon père sourit et enlaça Esmée qui soupira.

-Je te l'avais déjà dit maman ! Fit Edward, s'agitant sur le lit.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance comparée à votre collègue. Dit elle.

-Collègue ? Quel collègue ? Demanda Rose.

-Tanya était avec moi.

-La blondasse ? Redemanda t'elle… Avant de regarder maman avec un sourire embêté.

-Oh, je ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus. La rassura t'elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit elle souffre de plusieurs fractures alors que vous n'avez que des hématomes, dit la doctoresse, s'approchant de mon frère.

-Okay, je vais dire à Bella de ne pas trop s'affoler…

-Je peux sortir alors ? Demanda tout de suite Edward.

-Votre père m'a parlé du caractère important de votre travail, et je pense que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui même, mais je dois juste attendre que les résultats de vos analyses arrivent auparavant.

-Combien de temps ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé…

Elle adressa à mon frère un regard pas très professionnel, puis sourit… Elle était plutôt mignonne, et la blouse blanche lui allait bien, malgré son chignon strict… Edward du percevoir son espèce de tentative de séduction car il recula un peu…

-Je déteste les hôpitaux…

-Ecoutez, je vais faire ce que je peux pour accélérer les démarches, mais en attendant restez tranquil Edward…

Elle prononça son prénom d'une voix de dévoreuse d'hommes… Je crus

-Comment ça se fait que Tanya était avec toi ? Fis je, histoire de parler d'une autre blondasse…

-Elle était venue m'annoncer qu'on avait trouvé le complice des Volturi à la banque et on a été prit dans une embuscade…

-Poussez vous ! Edward !!

Bella déboula dans la chambre, écartant papa et maman sur son passage…

-Edward !!

Elle sauta sur lui, puis se sépara tout de suite après…

-Oh ! Excuse moi ! Je… Pardon… Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états. Edward lui sourit et encadra son visage entre ses mains…

-Ca va Bella, je t'assure qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se faire des soucis…

-C'était ce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire ! Intervint Jazz. Je ne l'avais pas vu entré, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de maman alors que papa parlait avec Alice et Rose…

-C'est que… J'ai eu si peur !!

Je fus surpris de la voir fondre en larmes dans les bras de mon frère qui la calma, avant de commettre l'erreur de l'embrasser… Je dis erreur parce qu'on les vis se dévorer mutuellement et ça devint assez embarrassant, si bien que je du me racler la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une chambre normale…

-Oh… Heu…

Bella recula assez loin de mon frère qui envoya à nos parents un regard gêné…

-Hey, mam'zelle, pleure pas comme ça ! Fis je, retirant un mouchoir de ma poche puisqu'elle reniflait toujours.

Rose hausa les sourcils alors que maman me regardaient avec fierté. Ben ouais, Esmé avait tenue à nous apprendre quelques trucs pour impressionner les filles…

-Ed n'a que des petits bobos de rien du tout ! Continuais je.

Elle me sourit au travers de ses larmes et prit le mouchoir pour se moucher bruillament…

Je m'étais approché de Jazz et je lui demandais, curieux :

-Comment est ce qu'elle l'a prit ?

Il poussa un soupir…

* * *

**Le POV Jasper arrive tout de suite après… En fin, dès que je peux le poster!!**


	15. Au complet

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

**Jasper POV**

Mes yeux me jouaient des tours ou quoi ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'attrapais mes jumelles… Qu'est ce qu'il foutait avec elle ?? Bordel !!

Je résistais à l'envie de sortir et de l'éloigner tout de suite d'elle… Mais il le fit tout seul à l'instant où Bella rejoint Alice. Je le suivais du regard, me demandant ce qu'il faisait là… Mon téléphone sonna, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant de qui il s'agissait…

-Papa ?

-Jasper, Edward a été prit dans une fusillade. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas plus, je m'y rends avec ta mère.

-Okay, alors à tout de suite.

Je démarrais la voiture quand j'eus un sursaut…

Devais je en parler à Bella ou pas ? Elle était la petite amie d'Edward… Mais il n'aprecierait certainement pas s'il apprenait qu'elle était au courant… Mais au final je sortis de la voiture pour aller au restaurant où elles se trouvaient… Alice raccrochait quand j'y entrait, elle avait une expression paniquée…

-Hey ! Alice…

-Jasper ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Où est Bella ?

-Aux toilettes. Tu es venu le lui annoncer ?

-Tu es au courant ? Demandais je, surpris.

-Rose vient de m'appeler, elle est avec Emmet, ils vont à l'hôpital.

-Qui est à l'hôpital ?

Nous nous tournions en même temps vers Bella qui nous regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Chérie, rasure toi ! Commença Alice.

-Ca ne doit pas être trop grave. Poursuivis je.

-Oui, il va sûrement s'en sortir ! Fit Alice, me regardant.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

-Qui est à l'hôpital ??? Redemanda Bella, d'une voix à la fois ferme et effrayée…

J'échangeais un bref regard avec Alice, histoire de voir qui allait lui dire…

-Edward. Fîmes nous en même temps…

Bella devint blème, recula, vacilla, leva une main pour… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi puisqu'elle ne pu pas aller bien haut étant donné qu'elle ferma les yeux assez lentement pour que je comprenne qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir… J'agis très vite, avançant vers elle pour passer les bras dans son dos avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

-Bella ! S'écria Alice, s'agenouillant à coté de nous… Elle avait prit un verre d'eau qu'elle renversa un peu sur une serviette avant de la passer sur le visage de son amie qui remua un peu…

-Ma puce… Hey… Chuchotait Alice…

J'écartais un peu ses cheveux… Elle revenait peu à peu à elle…

-Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital. Suggérais je avant de penser que c'était justement là où on allait.

Alice hocha la tête… et je me relevais portant Bella dans mes bras…

-Tu sais quelque chose de plus à propos d'Edward ? Fit Alice alors que j'installais Bella sur le siège arrière du 4x4…

Je refermais la portière, au cas où elle entendrait :

-Non. Je sais juste qu'il a été pris dans une fusillade…

-C'est préoccupant !

J'hochais la tête, gravement, sans répondre.

Bella resta inconsciente un moment, Alice et moi jetions un coup d'œil vers elle…

-C'est le deuxième fois que ça lui arrive, dis je.

-Ce qui confirment nos doutes…

-Quels doutes ?

Alice se mordit lèvre, puis chuchota…

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

J'acquiesçais.

-Par contre, tu pourrais me parler du type avec qui tu discutais avant d'entrer au resto ?

-Il s'agissait d'un client du magasin.

-Tu pourrais m'en parler ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit :

-Je l'adore…

Je fronçais les sourcils…

-… C'est un endroit merveilleux…

- Alice, je ne te demandais pas de me parler du magasin, mais du client.

-Oh… Et bien il est venu tout à l'heure et m'a demandé conseil pour un cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à sa mère. Et comme c'était l'heure de la fermeture, il m'a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'au restaurant. Il est plutôt pas mal, assez beau gosse en fait…

-Alice, t'a-t-il donné son nom ?

-Non, en fait, il était tellement sympa ! J'ai un peu honte, mais parfois…

-Alice, personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas avoir confiance en des inconnus ?

-Je suis plus une gamine ! Et il était très gentil !

-En tout cas tu agis comme une gamine stupide !

-Et toi ! Toi !! Tu es insupportable !

-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

Elle grogna et fixa la route. Bella gémit derrière…

-Ma puce, comment te sens tu ?

-J'ai la nausée… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Non !! Pas dans cette voiture !!!

-Je crois qu'il y a un sac dans la boite à gant. Indiquais je à Alice. Elle du percevoir ma panique et sourit…

-Tu veux qu'on arrête la voiture ?

-Non, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Dit elle.

-Oui, et il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses examiner toi aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

-Non, je vais mieux… J'ai juste un peu faim…

-Il y a un glacier au coin de la rue, tu pourrais t'y arrêter une minute… ? Me demanda Alice.

-Bien sur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ?

-C'est pas le moment Alice, Edward est peut être entre la vie et la mort…

-C'est pas une raison pour te laisser le ventre vide, je suis sure qu'il ne sera pas d'accord avec ça.

-Alice a raison Bella. Tu ferais mieux de manger quelque chose après ton malaise…

-Milk shake. Chocolat, café.

Alice descendit le lui acheter.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Non, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Edward est un mec solide.

-Jasper, tu n'es pas très convaincant.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

-Je l'espère en tout cas !

-Moi aussi.

-Comment ça se fait que tu étais là ?

-Je te surveillais.

-Tu aurais pu venir me voir ! Tu n'avais pas à te cacher dans ta voiture !

-Voilà !

Alice revint et lui tendit le goblet.

-Merci.

-De rien. Alors, de quoi parliez vous ?

-Je disais à Jasper qu'il aurait pu se joindre à nous tout à l'heure.

-Hum…

Alice n'avait pas l'air de l'avis de son amie. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil…

-Alice, qu'est ce que ce client te voulait ?

-Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner ce week end chez son père.

Je faillis faire un accident…

-Tu ne connais même pas son nom et il te demande de rencontrer son père !!

-C'était une proposition ! Je crois qu'on a bien accroché tous les deux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes accepter ?

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda Bella, préoccupée.

-Non, pas trop. Lui dis je.

-Et même si c'était le cas Jasper, où est le problème ? Me nargua Alice.

-C'est Félix Volturi Alice.

-Qui le client ? Demanda Bella.

J'hochais la tete.

-O0h… Je l'ignorais…

-Bien évidemment, tu n'as même pas été fichue de lui demander son nom !

-Hey ! Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il était aussi craquant !

-C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal. Ajouta Bella.

Je serrais mon volant.

-Il a prit contact avec toi Alice, le problème c'est que tu as été mêlée à leur trafic de drogue, la question est de savoir s'il ta dragué par ce qu'il savait qu'on te surveillerais ou pas !

-Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès ? Demanda Bella.

-C'est tout à fait possible. Après tout Edward a été prit dans une fusillade au même moment…

-Une fusillade !! Une fusillade !!

Merde. Bella paniqua à l'arrière

-Oh mon Dieu !!

Je l'entendis sangloter et Alice me lança un regard assassin.

-Je vais vomir !!

Alice eut la gentillesse de chercher le sac dans la boite à gant alors que Bella dégobillait le milk shake à peine engloutit dans une voiture qui ne m'appartenait même pas ! Et dire que j'avais prévu de la rendre au plus vite au propriétaire avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition !

Fort heureusement nous étions arrivés. Bella bouscula mes parents sur son passage pour sauter sur mon frère qui allait plutôt bien. Et je racontais à Emmet ce qui s'était passé, et il éclata de rire.

-Merci d'être venues mesdemoiselles. Entendis je papa dire à Alice et Rose qui étaient restées un peu en retrait.

-C'est tout à fait normal Monsieur Cullen. Lui sourit Alice. Elle capta mon regard et une délicieuse fossette se creusa dans sa joue… J'allais devoir parler à mon père ai sujet de Félix.

Bella se tourna et devint rouge pivoine en rencontrant le regard de ma mère et de mon père. Je souris en voyant qu'elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Après son entrée fracassante et leur baiser langoureux, je pense que j'aurais été tout aussi gêné…

-Vous devez être Bella. Lui sourit Esmé, tentant de la mettre un peu à l'aise…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui… Heu…

-Je suis Esmé, la mère d'Edward, Jasper et Emmet.

Elle lui tendit les mains que Bella prit aussitôt.

-Mon fils ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, et je trouve ça lamentable de sa part.

Emmet et moi lâchions un petit rire en voyant l'expression renfrognée d'Edward.

-Viens, je tiens à faire plus ample connaissance avec toi et tes amies…

Je grimaçais en voyant maman attraper Bella et Alice, tandis que Rose les suivait, tournant brièvement la tête pour nous sourire…

-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle va leur dire ? Me chuchota Emmet.

-Rien de bon. Grinçais je.

Je connaissais ma mère, et elle était assez furax qu'on ne lui ait pas parlé des filles…

-Où se trouvait Edward lors de la fusillade, demandais je.

-J'étais allé voir Tanya, elle ù'a apprit que le directeur de la banque lui-même était mêlé dans cette histoire.

-Royce ? Demanda Emmet.

-Lui-même, confirma papa. Il facilite l'accès des Volturi à leur compte offshore aux Bahamas.

-Rose a déjeuné avec lui. Bougonna Emmet.

-Vraiment ? Fit papa.

-Oui, et il lui a demandé de l'accompagner ce week end à la villa des Volturi je crois.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Félix a prit contact avec Alice en se faisant passé pour un client. Il lui a proposé de venir ce week end avec lui chez son père.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ce week end chez les Volturi ? Demanda Edward à mon père.

-Aro a convié ses plus gros clients et ses complices pour un tournoi de golf.

-Quelle merde ! S'exclama Edward. Comment je fais si Tanya est à l'hôpital ?

-Il va falloir la remplacer. Seul Marcus la connaît, et comme il ne sera pas présent, nous pourrons lui trouver une remplaçante.

-Et pour Alice et Rose, on ne va pas les laisser y aller, hein ?

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Demanda Emmet.

-Je pense qu'il faut les laisser y aller. De toute façon, nous avons tous les éléments pour les arrêter, et si ce week end, Aro réunit tous ses complices, ça représente une aubaine pour nous.

-Il est hors de question de mêler les filles là dedans ! M'insurgeais je.

-Jasper, je comprends que tu désapprouves, mais la décision ne nous appartient pas ! Répliqua mon père.

-Et à qui elle appartient alors ?

-A elles.

-Dans ce cas, allons le leur demander ! Fit Edward, se levant du lit.

-Nous nous allons y aller, toi restes ici, le médecin t'a dit d'attendre ici. Lui dit papa d'une voix autoritaire.

Edward fulminait, mais obéit.

Nous arrivions dans la salle d'attente où maman, semblait s'être prise d'affection pour les filles… Et pour un grand mec assis à coté de Bella… Jacob Black.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Emmet. Il se redressa et nous regarda tour à tour.

-Je vous cherchais justement.

Emmet et moi échangions un bref regard…

-Le 4x4 Chevrolet noir et la BMW M3 rouge à l'extérieur sont à vous ?

**C'est un peu court, je sais, désolé !**

**Bien, alors ça avance tout doucement, le prochain chapitre arrivera lundi s'il n'y a pas trop de problème.**

**Bon week end à vous ! **

**Gros BisouXoXo ! **


	16. Coquins

**Bella POV**

-Et pour Edward… Je crois qu'il a un point faible pour les femmes en uniformes.

Esmée me sourit et son regard se porta sur ma tenue… Ce qui me fit rougir. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que leur mère soit aussi sympa et ouverte d'esprit. Il fallait bien l'être, parce qu'après m'avoir vu sauter sur Edward et faillit lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde, elle avait un bras passé autour de mes épaules et nous dévoilait aimablement les petits travers de ses fils…

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon ami…

-Jake ?

Je me levais pour l'embrasser, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite pensant tout de suite au pire :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à papa ?

-Non, calme toi, il va très bien. Leah est en train de le surveiller en ce moment.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-On a porté plainte pour vol et j'ai trouvé les voitures sur le parking de l'hôpital…

-Ah… Esmé, je vous présente Jake Black, il est officier de police et travail avec mon père qui est le chef de la police… Jake, voici Esmé, la mère d'Edward.

-Enchanté jeune homme… Alors vous avez trouvé des voitures volées…

Esmée eut un sourire suspect qui m'intrigua…

-Oui Madame, une BMW M3 rouge et un 4x4 noir Chevrolet…

-Une BMW M3 ??!! Rose se leva de' son siège en sursaut et Alice se mordit la lèvre…

-Le connard !! Grondait Rose…

Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'Alice dit :

-On connaît les voleurs.

Esmée secoua la tête.

-Ils sont incorrigibles ! Je ne sais plus combien de fois je leur ai dit d'arrêter !

-Et moi qui me disais que je pourrais lui demander de me laisser conduire !

Rose se laissa tomber sur sa chaise…

Et je compatissais…

-Jasper et Emmet, les frères d'Edward, ce sont eux qui ont volés les voitures, clarifia Alice.

-Oh… Dit Jake, s'asseyant avec nous.

-Ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, tentais je… Ils sont venus voir Edward ici.

-Edward ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il a été prit dans une fusillade. Lui dit Esmée. Mais il va bien et ce n'est pas de la toute une circonstance atténuante. Rectifia t'elle.

-Mais ce sont tout de même des agents du F.B.I, suggérais je…

-Ils ne sont pas pour autant au dessus des lois.

Quelle genre de mère état elle ? Nous étions assez surprises de la voir contre eux, ce qui faisait rire Jake…

-Ah, les voilà…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas leur faire ? Demanda Rose…

-T'en fait pas Blondie…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Emmet sans passer par quatre chemins…

-Je vous cherchais justement. Le 4x4 Chevrolet noir et la BMW M3 rouge à l'extérieur sont à vous ?

Emmet et Jasper échangèrent un regard…

-Non… Tenta de nier Jasper…

-Jasper Cullen !

Esmée se redressa, serrant les poings…

-Dis la vérité…

-Mais Maman…

-Oui, on les a volés, mais nous voulions les rendre… Finit par avouer Emmet, évitant soigneusement le regard assassin que lui adressait Rose.

-Jake Black, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père des voleurs mais aussi leur supérieur. Je vous présente mes excuses pour les méthodes très peu orthodoxes de mes fils, mais nous rendons les voitures immédiatement aux propriétaires.

-Hum… Je devrais vous arrêter…

-Mais vous ne le ferez pas, lui sourit Carlisle.

Jake hocha la tête.

-J'espère que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus, sinon je devrais en parler à Charlie, et ce sera plus compliqué avec lui…

-Par contre, pour ce qui est du 4x4… On a eut un léger problème… Intervint Jasper.

Je me levais, pas très à l'aise soudain…

-Bella a vomit dedans. Dit Alice.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi…

-J'étais paniquée pour Edward…

Du coup, je les laissais régler leurs problèmes entre eux pour aller le voir vu qu'il était resté seul dans sa chambre… Enfin, pas si seul que ça… Mon sang bouillonna lorsque je vis une femme blonde penchée sur lui... Le médecin sans doute… Mais son attitude n'avait rien de professionnelle étant donné que son décolleté plus que plongeant tombait dans la figure d'Edward qui était loin de détourner les yeux...

Je me raclais la gorge…

-Oh… Bella…

Je grognais intérieurement…

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? Demandais je pour ne pas perdre la face…

-Bien ! Il se porte comme un Dieu… J'emmenais les papiers pour sa sortie justement…

Elle s'éloigna et je profitais pour me rapprocher, elle tendit les papiers à Edward pour qu'il les signe…

-Mais je vous rappelle Edward que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, tout en sortant de la chambre sous mon regard meurtrier qui n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer… Je me tournais vers Edward qui remettait sa chemise, mine de rien…

-Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ma chérie…

-Oh Edward arrêtes tu veux ?! Elle te faisais du charme, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu !

-Bella, tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'elle…

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais les femmes en uniforme…

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant d'éclater de rire et de m'approcher de lui, je me retrouvais debout entre ses jambes et il passa les bras dans mon dos…

-Bella, je te préfère de loin à elle…

Il effleura mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser…

-Ton uniforme de caissière est bien plus sexy…

Sa main glissa sur mes fesses et il m'approcha encore plis de lui et cette fois ci je l'embrassais passionnément, nouant mes mains autour de son cou…

-Excusez moi…

Esmée allait finir par me prendre pour une nympho si à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait avec son fils j'étais en train de l'embrasser comme ça…

Mais elle nous souriait…

-Je pense qu'il est temps de quitter l'hôpital.

J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle ! Carlisle et Esmée proposèrent de nous ramener en ville, et je me rendis compte que si j'allais me rendre au travail, j'allais encore me faire sermonner… Fort heureusement, ils étaient venus à bord d'un hummer, étant donné que les fils se retrouvaient sans voitures… Durant le trajet je du emmagasiner pas mal d'infos, Royce était le complice des Volturi à la banque. Ca ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, je ne l'aimais pas, mais c'était le grand R de Rose qui en prenait un coup… Je savais déjà que Félix avait prit contact avec Alice et l'avait proposé de sortir avec lui, ce que j'ignorais c'était qu'ils avaient prévu d'emmener mes amies au même endroit ce week end… Et là ça devenait flippant…

-Je préfèrerais que vous n'y allez pas.

Jasper se tourna pour regarde Rose et Alice qui les avaient écouté religieusement.

-C'est dangereux ? Demanda Rose.

-Très, lui répondit Emmet. Il y aura très peu d'agents sur place, Edward sera sous couverture et ne pourra pas vous surveiller et nous ne seront pas là…

-Mais Tanya est à l'hôpital, non ? Demandais je.

-Oui. Me confirma t-il.

-Dans ce cas, vous allez faire comment ?

-Nous avons déjà prit contact avec une autre de nos agents pour qu'elle joue le rôle de Tanya.

M'informa Carlisle, ce qui était loin de m'enchanter…

-Papa, Alice et Rose sont des civiles, elles ne sont pas qualifiées ! Protesta Jasper.

-Je sais que ça vous met en péril, mais le problème est que nos agents infiltrés ne sont pas arrivés à entrer dans l'intimité des principaux complices des Volturi, alors que vous, sans le vouloir…

-Qu'attendez vous exactement ? Demanda Rose.

-Il faut juste les distraire car nous avons prévu de tous les arrêter ce week end.

-Et si c'est un piège, objecta Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'on doit laisser les filles être mêlées à cette histoire !

-Vous acceptez d'y aller ou non ? Leur demanda Carlisle, arrêtant la voiture dans une petite ruelle pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous voir sortir de sa voiture…

-N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y aura personne pour vous protéger directement… S'enquit Emmet.

-Qui te dit qu'on aura besoin de protection, lui demanda Rose.

-C'est franchement pas sérieux ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils attendent de vous ??!

-Prenez le temps de réfléchir, leur conseilla Esmée.

-Ecoutez, on sait très bien ce que ces types attendent de nous, le contredit Alice.

Jasper se tourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps…

-Ils veulent coucher avec nous. Lâcha Alice, lui clouant le bec…

-Est-ce qu'on aura une arme ? Demanda Rose.

-Si vous acceptez, nous ferons en sorte que oui. Leur dit Carlisle.

-Dans ce cas, moi j'accepte, dit Rose.

-Mais ça voudra dire que tu devras coucher avec Royce !!

Rose le regarda et haussa les épaules, énigmatique.

-J'accepte aussi. Dit Alice, ouvrant la portière pour sortir…

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Protesta Jasper.

-Oh que si !

-Bien… Leur sourit Carlisle…

-Les filles, je ne me suis pas mêlée de cette conversation, mais je suis de l'avis de mes fils… Je pense que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Leur dit Esmée, et je pensais comme elle. Mais je connaissais mes amies et leur soif d'aventures, surtout après ce qui nous était arrivé au Mexique…

-C'est gentil Esmée de t'inquiéter pour nous, mais si notre job ne consiste qu'à distraire Royce et Félix, je ne pense pas que ce soit si dangereux que ça…

Rose sortit tout de suite après Alice.

-Merci Carlisle de nous avoir déposé.

-Au revoir Esmée !! Lui sourit Alice. On y va Bella ! Me cria t'elle…

-Edward, promet moi de faire attention…

Je l'embrassais tendrement, essayant de ne pas trop m'enflammer, mais étant donné qu'Alice me tirait le bras, je du sortir…

-Promis Bella, me sourit il.

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Bella ! Je t'en prie, dissuade les ! Me supplia Emmet alors que Jasper m'adressait un regard de chien battu…

Je les souris, impuissante, si mes amies avaient prit leur décision, je n'allais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…

Et j'avais autre chose qui me préoccupait… Comment faire pour me rendre au travail avec plus de deux heures de retard ?

-N'y vas pas, tout simplement !

-Alice, Mme Cop va me virer !

-Ah… Cette vieille peau… On s'en fout ! Moi, je prends mon après midi ! Fit elle, je me tournais vers Rose, espérant qu'elle me propose une solution plus raisonnable :

-N'y va pas. Royce pense que mon oncle est à l'hôpital et j'ai eu mon après midi…

Je soupirais…

-Bon, je dirais que j'étais malade.

-Ce qui n'est pas faux ! Dit Alice, me prenant par les épaules.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bella, tu as vomi dans la voiture volée…

-C'était l'angoisse.

-Non… Bella, ces temps ci, on s'est aperçue de plusieurs petites choses qui nous préoccupent…

Je fronçais les sourcils… Nous étions arrivées au restaurant où Alice et moi étions sensées déjeuner pour récupérer ma voiture.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Bella, depuis quand as-tu eu…

-C'est pas Sue ?

La mère de Leah se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face et riait aux éclats avec un jeune homme…

-En dirait. Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

-On pourrait parler de ça plus tard ?

J'étais préoccupée pour l'instant en voyant la petite amie de mon père serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras… Alice et Rose poussèrent un petit cri…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demandais je…

-Viens, caches toi !

J'allais me cacher derrière un petit muret avec Rose et Alice pour les surveiller…

-Ca ne m'a pas l'air net… Dit Rose.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de Sue et ils marchèrent jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle ils entrèrent ensemble…

-Où penses tu qu'ils vont ? Me demanda Alice…

-Faut les suivre ! Nous montions dans la voiture…

Je n'étais pas douée pour les filatures, d'autant plus que ma vieille bicoque ne passait pas inaperçue, néanmoins, nous les suivions jusqu'à un motel…

-Seigneur !

C'était le choc quand je les vis entrer ensemble…

-La salope ! Grondais je…

-Charlie avait l'air si heureux ce matin… Dit Alice, sortant son téléphone portable de son sac pour prendre des photos de Sue et du jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait…

-Il est si jeune… Ca pourrait être de la pédophilie ! M'indignais je. Et dire que Leah pensait que sa mère n'était pas prête à avoir une relation ! Partons ! J'en ai assez vu !

J'étais écoeurée et pourtant je me rendis compte alors que nous rentrions que j'étais aussi affamée…

Mes amies décidèrent donc de cuisiner de bons petits plats tout en me racontant ce qu'elles projetaient de faire pour distraire Royce et Félix…

-Je suis sure qu'Emmet et Jasper nous espionneront ! Alors quand je lui montrerais ma tenue… Je sens qu'Emmet va perdre la tête !

-Rose, tu te rends compte que ce sera Royce qui sera aux premières loges, et il pourrait te sauter dessus…

-Je le neutraliserais… Avec mon arme…

Rose se mit en position et pointa ses doigts sur moi, simulant un pistolet, nous faisant rires…

-Mais ce n'est pas un jeu… Dis je quand même…

Alice soupira :

-Arrête Bella, tu es jalouse parce toi, tu devras rester ici alors qu'Edward sera marié à une autre Tanya !

Je grimaçais, attrapant un bâton de carotte qu'elle venait de couper…

-Les filles, j'espère que vous veillerez sur mon Edward ! Tanya au moins ne le supportait pas… Mais celle là… Je ne la connais même pas ! Et après avoir vu le docteur se pencher sur lui tout à l'heure…

-Elle a encore essayé de le séduire ?

-Ouais…

-Ne t'en fait pas Bella, nous serons tes yeux et tes oreilles !

-Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon arme contre lui ! S'enquit Rose…

Oui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elles. Je regardais un peu plus les photos de Sue qu'avait prises Alice au moment même où mon père arrivait…

-Je suis rentré ! Chantonna t-il.

-Nous sommes dans la cuisine ! Lui criais je.

-J'avais deviné ! Ca sent très bon les filles !

-Merci Charlie ! Chantèrent Alice et Rose, virevoltant dans la cuisine comme de vrais fées du logis…

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Agitée. Lui dit Alice.

Mon père embrassa mon front et je tripotais le téléphone d'Alice…

-Vraiment ?

-Papa, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai eu Leah sur le dos toute la journée…

Il s'assit en face de moi…

-Depuis quand es tu au courrant ? Me demanda t-il.

-Quelques jours seulement… Alors que ça durait depuis trois mois !!!

-Bella, c'était nouveau pour moi… Et je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

-Papa, j'aurais été heureuse pour vous ! Mais tu as préféré ne rien me dire ! Trois mois c'est long !

-Je voulais bien prendre le temps avec Sue… Mais maintenant, on a décidé d'officialiser notre relation ! Je les aie invitées à dîner ce soir !

Effectivement, j'entendis une voiture se garer devant chez nous et je vis Leah en sortir…

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu précipité ? Demandais je, me levant précipitamment…

-Mais chérie, tu viens de dire que trois moi c'était long…

-Je sais mais Sue…

-Montre les lui… M'encouragea Alice…

Je lui tendis le téléphone et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la photo,

Rose posa une main sur son épaule, alors que je le regardais, soucieuse.

-Charlie, on imagine ce que ça peut te faire… Commença Alice. Au moment où elles frappèrent à la porte…

J'allais ouvrir, j'avais deux mots à dire à Sue ! Leah me regardait avec à peu presque la même expression que moi…

-Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Sue.

-Très bien. Répondis je, sèchement. Je les fis entrer.

-Charlie est là ?

-Oui, dans la cuisine.

-Bien, parce que j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! Fit Leah...

-Leah ! Gronda sa mère. Mon père arriva, l'air un peu ahuri… Le pauvre…

-Charlie ! Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce pour qui tu as commandé ça !

Leah sortit une pièce de lingerie très, très coquine de soin sac et la lança à la figure de papa…

-Co… Comment l'as tu trouvé ?!

-Dans ton bureau chef !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, commença t'il…

-Leah ! S'insurgea sa mère.

-Maman ! Je veux te protéger, et Charlie apparemment n'est pas celui que nous pensions être !

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser accuser mon père…

-Sue n'est pas une sainte non plus ! Nous l'avons surprises tout à l'heure se rendant à un motel avec un jeunot !

-Ca suffit toutes les deux ! Gronda mon père. Assises ! Fit il, nous désignant le fauteuil.

-Mais…

-Mon Dieu ! Tout cela est un horrible malentendu ! S'exclama Sue…

Leah et moi nous nous asseyions cote à cote…

-Bella, le « jeunot » que tu as vu cet après midi est mon filleul ! Paul est en ville en ce moment et nous sommes allés chercher ses affaires pour l'installer chez moi !

Je fronçais les sourcils…

-C'est vrai, fit Leah, dans les dents, il est arrivé cet après midi, ma mère n'est pas une perverse. Dit elle.

J'hochais la tête…

-Désolé… J'ai cru… Enfin… Je craignais tellement de voir mon père souffrir… Pardon…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella.

-Leah, en ce qui concerne cela…

Mon père déplia la pièce de lingerie et je me mordis la lèvre en voyant le body noir et rouge hyper osé…

Sue le lui arracha des mains… Avec un grand sourire…

-Oh ! Charlie ! Tu l'as acheté !

-C'était une surprise pour ta mère.

Leah et moi restions bouche bée alors qu'Alice et Rose s'esclaffèrent dans notre dos.

-Que veux tu chérie, j'ai une vie sexuelle aussi…

-Maman ! Je… Ca entre sur toi ?

-Bien sur ! Je n'en suis pas à ma première pièce Victoria Secrets ! Mais le coquin de Charlie a…

-C'est bon ! On te croit !

Je levais la main pour l'arrêter…

-Ecoutez, on est désolé… Fis je, parlant aussi pour Leah qui était catastrophée.

-C'est un peu de notre faute, me sourit Sue. Si nous n'avions pas voulu garder ce secret, tout se serait beaucoup mieux passé si nous vous en avions parlé avant…

Du coup tout le monde se pardonna. Mon père avait l'air d'apprécier d'être le seul male de la maison… Et je me rendis compte que Sue et lui avaient l'air très heureux ensemble… Nous nous étions fait du souci pour rien.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé un peu, nous montions nous coucher. Les filles vérifièrent par la fenêtre si nos gardes du corps étaient toujours là, et elles furent très déçues en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux…

-Vous l'avez cherché les filles ! Vous vous vantiez de ne pas avoir besoin de protection !

-Peut être, mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas d'armes pour me défendre. Protesta Rose.

Alice se mit à rire…

-On pourrait toujours prendre celle de Charlie ! Selon Sue elle st très performante !

Rose se joint à elle…

-Les filles, vous êtes nulles ! Bonne nuit quand même…

Malgré tout, je ne pu éviter de lâcher un petit rire en repensant au visage écarlate de papa quand Leah lui avait jeté la surprise de Sue…

-Bonsoir…

Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Edward assis sur mon lit, puis je lui souris, sentant naître mon envie de lui et avant de le rejoindre, je fermais la porte à clé…

**Edward POV**

Bella me sourit amplement et tourna la serrure de sa porte avant de se jeter sur moi…

-Ah ! Pas si fort… J'ai encore un peu mal…

-Aw… Désolé…

Elle me caressa la joue, assise à califourchon sur moi, elle m'embrassa à en perdre haleine… J'en fus étourdi…

-Bella… Tu m'as l'air bien… Excitée ce soir…

Une étincelle coquine brilla dans ses yeux marron et ses mains tripotaient les boutons de ma chemise…

-J'ai envie de toi, me susurra t-elle, aguicheuse…

-Moi aussi…

Dis je, ma voix rauque en parfait accord avec ce que je lui disais…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Bella… J'étais venu…

Je perdis le fil de toutes pensées cohérentes à partir du moment où elle passa son ample Tshirt par-dessus sa tête…

J'attrapais immédiatement ses seins pour les dévorer…

-Hum… Edward… Pas si fort… Gémit elle alors que je suçotais un de ses seins…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai les seins un peu douloureux en ce moment… Me sourit elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir très… Très envie de toi…

J'ignorais ce qui arrivait à Bella, mais elle se montra particulièrement audacieuse… Elle ondula suavement des hanches, accentuant mon érection…

-Bella…

-Oui…

-Ton père est ici…

-Et… Alors…

Elle me rendait fou, elle se pressait de plus en plus contre moi, et sa respiration irrégulière faisait monter sa poitrine sensuellement…

En un instant, j'enlevais ma chemise et elle se leva pour retirer sa petite culotte, debout, devant moi, avant de me faire allonger sur son lit en me repoussant d'une main ferme… Je fermais les yeux, sentant ses mains défaire ma ceinture, dégrafer mon pantalon, et avant que je ne puisse dire ouf, sa main se referma sur mon sexe, je ne pu retenir un gémissement…

-Bella… Je n'étais pas venu pour ça…

-Allé… Laisse toi faire… Murmura t-elle avant de me prendre dans sa bouche…

-Bella ! Protestais je dans un grognement étranglé… Elle savait que je ne répondais plus de rien lorsqu'elle me prodiguait ces caresses incroyables qui me procuraient des sensations merveilleuses, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements, jusqu'au moment où nous entendions des bruits de pas dans le couloir… Bella me lâcha et j'étouffais ma plainte, j'étais sur le point de jouir… J'allais me rasseoir, mais elle s'assit sur moi, et me prit en elle au moment où la voix de son père retentit :

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais enfoncé profondément en elle, je la voyais se cambrer en avant, ses seins s'alourdir vers moi et son père frappait à sa porte…

-Bella ?

-Tout… Tout va très bien papa…

Elle bougea, d'avant en arrière et j'attrapais ses hanches, le souffle coupé…

-Tu es sur ? J'ai entendu des bruits…

-C'est… Peut être… Alice… ou Rose…

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand je commençais à l'accompagner, dans son va et vient…

-Ah… D'accord… Tu es sur que ça va ? Ta voix a l'air… Bizarre…

-C'est bon !!

Dans une autre situation, j'aurais ri, mais là, je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec elle, c'était vraiment bon, elle s'allongea sur moi après et je nous fit pivoter de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur elle. Je lui écartais un peu plus les jambes et accélérais le mouvement, tout en lui caressant ses seins…

-Oui… Edward… Gémit elle tout doucement, les yeux fermés…

Cette vision m'ensorcelait, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit…

-Attend…

-Quoi ? Chuchotais je, d'une voix étranglée…

Elle prit une inspiration, puis sans que je ne sorte d'elle, serra les jambes et se cambrant les passa autour de mon cou…

Elle faisait naître des sensations inouïes en moi… Je pris le temps d'embrasser ses chevilles, puis, serrant ses jambes contre moi, repartis à la charge… Elle se serra d'avantage autour de moi, m'apprêtant comme une gaine, et je perdis totalement la tête… Elle poussa un profond soupir et je perdis pied, envahit par l'extase la plus puissante qui ne m'ait jamais traversé…

Le comble, c'était qu'à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir connu la jouissance extrême… Mais je savais que la prochaine fois promettait d'être encore mieux…

Je finis par m'allonger à coté d'elle, elle était secouée d'un fou rire… Et je l'admirais un moment… Ses yeux plissés, son merveilleux sourire, son visage légèrement rosé, les petites gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front…

-Je crois que papa va me prendre pour une folle… Susurra t-elle…

-S'il nous a entendu et qu'il nous voit, je suis mort.

Elle rit de plus belle.

-Pour nous avoir entendu, c'est fort probable… Pour t'attraper je ne pense pas…

-Tu sais que tu peux être totalement cinglée comme fille ? Lui demandais je, m'intéressant à son cou et à la petite veine qui y battait…

-Je sais… Dis moi… Pourquoi étais tu venu ?

Je soupirais et décidais qu'il était temps de me lever, je me ajustais et cherchais ma chemise sur le sol…

-Ca concernait la remplaçante de Tanya…

Elle du comprendre l malaise et se mit sous les couvertures, me privant de la superbe vue que me donnait sa nudité…

-Ben quoi ?

Je grimaçais.

-Bella, il faut que tu saches que tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, et que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Elle hocha la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux…

-Je sens qu'il y a un « mais »…

-Non, il n'y a pas de « mais »… C'est juste qu'il s'agit de … Mon ex…

* * *

Hum… Son ex… Mais qui est son ex ?

**Alors ce chap, il vous a plu ? Il s'y est passé des choses en tout cas ! **

**Merci beaucoup les**** filles pour vos Reviews et surtout votre soutien ! J'ai vraiment pas mal de soucis, incompréhensibles à poster ces derniers temps… :s**

**J'attends vos Reviews sur ce chapitre ! **

**Hey, je me suis bien rattrapée sur la longueur, pas vrai ?**

**BisouXoXo !**


	17. Du gateau!

**Ah ! Vous me lisez ! J'espère que le problème est réglé !! **

**ATTENTION, vous allez ****être très surpris à la fin du chapitre !**

**ATTENTION !!

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

-Comment ça, ton ex ?

-Il s'agit de la copine que j'ai eu avant de te connaître.

-Ouais, bon ça j'avais pigé… Elle est du F.B.I ?

-Oui.

-Et quand comptais tu m'en parler ?

-Pourquoi aurais je du te le dire, je ne connais pas tous tes ex moi !

Elle s'emmitoufla encore plus dans les couvertures.

-Edward… Est-ce que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour elle ?

-Non !! Fis je le plus doucement possible pour ne pas risquer d'avoir affaire à Charlie…

-Alors pourquoi éprouves tu ce si grand besoin de m'en parler ??

-Je me dois d'être honnête envers toi et je te jure que tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre Heidi est moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et puis, maintenant je t'ai connu je n'éprouve plus la moindre attirance envers les blondes.

-Elle s'appelle Heidi alors.

-As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui ! Elle s'appelle Heidi et elle est blonde !

-Chuuut !

J'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle, elle avait l'air très inquiète.

-T'as absolument aucun souci à te faire. Aie confiance en moi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Que veux tu que je te dises ? Tu as été honnête envers moi et je t'en remercie, maintenant, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée d'avoir une rivale.

Je lui souris.

-Ce n'est pas une rivale puisqu'elle ne m'attire pas du tout !

-Mais elle devait t'attirer à une époque, non ?

-Il me semble que ça fait une éternité !

Je lui caressais la joue et elle me sourit.

-Qui a rompu ?

Je fus assez surpris mais lui répondis quand même :

-Moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis pendant une fraction de seconde…

Bella était très différente d'Heidi, sur toute la ligne, je me sentais entier avec elle, et je n'envisageais pas une seconde la vie sans elle…

-Nous étions incompatibles, elle voulait que… Que je m'engage avec elle et je n'étais pas prêt…

Elle se tendit et me regarda dans les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre… Je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait me demander et je cherchais la réponse quand mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon jean…

Sauvé par mes frères !

-Bella, je dois partir, mais nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et je l'embrassais tendrement avant de quitter sa chambre par sa fenêtre… J'allais avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour réfléchir aux questions qu'elle allait vouloir me poser… Pour une fois Emmet et Jasper n'avaient pas volés de voitures et m'attendaient à bord de celle de mon père…

-T'en as mis du temps ! S'enquit Emmet.

-Désolé, Bella et moi devions discuter.

-Tu lui as dit pour Heidi ?

-Oui.

-Wow ! Quelle franchise ! Fit Jasper.

-Je dois l'être, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, et qui aurait pu être l'un d'entre vous, ni qu'elle s'imagine des choses.

-T'es vraiment raide dingue d'elle, hein ? Me sourit Emmet.

-Totalement.

-Donc, contrairement à l'époque Heidi, tu te sens prêt à t'engager ?

Là, je préférais ne pas répondre… J'adorais mon boulot, avec Heidi ça aurait été plus simple de m'engager sérieusement avec elle, vu qu'elle du F.B.I aussi, mais avec Bella… Elle était une civile, et mon travail pourrait la mettre en danger… Je devais y réfléchir à tête reposée, et seul. Pas avec mes frères, me regardant avec plein d'interrogation…

-Je ne sais pas, leur dis je franchement… Heidi est déjà arrivée ?

-Oui, elle est en train de faire ses papiers pour passer pour Tanya, elle avait l'air impatiente de te revoir.

Voilà qui ne m'arrangeait pas ! Cette situation était loin d'être idéale pour moi, mon ex se faisant passer pour ma femme alors que je ne savais pas où ma relation avec Bella nous conduisait… Ou plutôt si, la question était de savoir si j'allais suivre… Et comment faire pour réfléchir avec elle, je n'arrivais jamais à garder la tête froide avec elle à proximité ! Je souris bêtement en repensant à la façon dont elle m'avait fait l'amour, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, c'était elle qui…

-Est-ce que Rose ou Alice nous a cherché ? Me demanda Emmet.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles étaient déçues de ne pas vous voir les surveiller.

-Et Bella a essayé de les dissuader ? Demanda Jasper.

-Franchement les gars, je ne me baserais pas sur Bella pour ça, Rose et Alice le font exprès pour vous embeter.

-J'ai déjà averti papa de toute façon que si je vois Royce toucher Rose… Je le descends.

-Et vous en êtes vous avec elles ? Vous êtes venu avec elle cet après midi…

-Entre Alice et moi il ne se passe pas grand-chose !

-Je pense que Rose a réalisé que j'étais un type sérieux… Dit Emmet…

-Hein ?

Avais je bien entendu ?

-Emmet, pourrais tu nous expliquer ce que tu entends par « type sérieux » ?

-Je lui aie parlé de mon projet quand j'arrêterais le boulot.

-Prof, c'est ça ?

Je souris, nous avions tous pensé à ce que nous ferions si nous nous reconversions, et Emmet avait été celui qui avait eut le projet le plus sérieux…

-Ouais… Dit il, fièrement… Et je crois que je vais vraiment arrêté après cette mission.

-Arrêter ?

-Mais Emmet, t'es un mec d'action, et d'entre nous, je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'aurais voulu arrêter un jour !

-Et pourtant ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je voudrais bien avoir une petite vie tranquille et rangée ! Ca ne vous donne pas envie ?

Jazz et moi restions sur notre réserve, mais je savais qu'il en avait plus envie que moi d'arrêter ce job…

-Emmet, tu as vraiment le béguin pour Rose, mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, elle aime l'action, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle décide de te larguer si tu n'es plus du F.B.I ?

-Ed, déjà pour qu'elle le largue, faudrait qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Hey ! Maman a dit que ça ne saurait tarder ! Contrairement pour Alice et toi !

Jasper secoua la tête.

-Et pour te répondre Edward, saches que si elle veut de l'action, je pourrais m'arranger pour lui en donner…

Son sourire en dit long sur le genre d'action qu'il espérait donner à Rose.

-Alice aussi aime l'action !

-Jazz, à moins que tu te déguises en cow boy tous les jours, je me demande comment tu vas faire pour la séduire !

Il se retourna vers moi :

-J'ai plein de ressources vieux ! Toi, par contre, je voudrais bien te voir avec Heidi quand elle va apprendre que t'es amoureux de Bella !

J'eus du mal à déglutir et ressençais toutes les compétences d'Heidi… Arts martiaux, tireur d'élite….

Emmet s'esclaffa…

-En plus je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne s'attend pas du tout à ça !

Je grimaçais en voyant que nous étions arrivés. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas très bien prit notre rupture et que depuis, elle n'était sortie avec personne…

-Edward ! Quelle joie de te revoir !!

Elle arriva, féline, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres alors que je sortais à peine de la voiture…

-Heidi… Salut… Tu n'as pas changée…

Elle était toujours très belle, il fallait l'avouer, mais je ne ressentais pas la moindre attirance envers elle, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point les choses changent…

Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, ce qui me gênait un peu, puis elle sauta sur moi :

-Alors tu seras enfin mon mari !

-Heidi, c'est une mission…

Je la repoussais brusquement, le remettant à sa place, et pris soin de bien articuler pour qu'elle comprenne bien…

-Ce sera totalement faux…

Elle me sourit, mine de rien :

-Je plaisantais voyons !! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Heidi !

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Un peu… Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à toi.

-Je sais, c'était une mission délicate ! Tu dois être ravi qu'elle touche à sa fin !

-Et comment !

-Je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement content que ce soit moi qui remplace Tanya, vu que vous ne vous entendez pas…

-Ca m'importe peu que ce soit toi ou une autre qui la remplace, j'ai une petite amie…

Je vis mes frères échanger un sourire alors qu'ils marchaient devant Heidi et moi.

-Wow ! Attend…

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à me tourner vers elle…

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, ça a l'air si invraisemblable que ça ?

-Non… C'est juste que… Je suis surprise…

-Dans le bon sens j'espère. Lui souris je, même si je savais que c'était pas le cas pour elle, mais elle me sourit aussi…

-Il me tarde de la rencontrer…

Je dissimulais tant bien que mal ma grimace sous mon sourire… Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau !

**Bella POV**

La première pensée cohérente que j'eus fut :

-Bordel de Merde !! Quel fils de pute !!!

Et pourtant je savais qu'il n'en était pas un ! Esmée était une chic femme ! Et puis ça n'était pas entièrement sa faute…

Je sortis de la salle de bain en vitesse pour aller regarder mon calendrier…

Du retard, ça m'arrivait très souvent, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je prenais la pilule, pour réguler mes règles… Or, la dernière fois que je les avais eu faisait…

9 semaines…

Je posais une main sur ma bouche… Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE !!!

Je recomptais…

Maintenant ça faisait 10 ! C'était de pire en pire !!

-Bella, ma puce, ça va ?

J'avais des sueurs froides, la nausée et je tremblais…

-Oui papa, je vais bien !

-Tu as l'air bizarre… Et hier soir… Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Vite Bella ! Trouve une réponse !! Me criais je mentalement :

-Du sport…

-Mais tu détestes ça !

-Oui, mais j'ai découvert que ça pourrait me faire perdre quelques kilos !

-Depuis le temps qu'on te dit d'en faire ! Intervint Alice, debout devant la porte de ma chambre, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-J'espère que la prochaine fois tu nous avertiras que tu fais du sport dans ta chambre ! Cria Rose, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir.

-Bella, ma puce, tu devrais faire ça dehors la prochaine fois, me sourit papa…

Alice éclata de rire…

-Papa… La réponse que j'attendais de toi c'était : Pourquoi devrais tu perdre du poids Bella chérie ! Tu es parfaite !

Il me surit puis m'embrassa :

-Le sport c'est bon pour la santé ! Et penses à diminuer ta dose quotidienne de crème glacée !

-Bonne journée Charlie ! Lui dit Alice, entrant dans ma chambre tout de suite après le départ de mon père…

-Bonne journée les filles !

Alice et Rose attendirent que la porte d'entrée se ferme pour m'attaquer :

-Edward n'est franchement pas discret !

-Heureusement que Charlie dort en bas ! Sinon, je y'assurerais que tu n'aurais plus jamais pu t'adonner à ce sport avec le même coach !

Je soupirais.

-Je crois que ce coach comme tu dis m'a engrossé.

Alice se mit tout de suite debout…

-Quand as-tu réalisé ?

-Cve matin. J'ai fait mes comptes. J'ai trop de retard.

-Tu veux un test de grossesse ? Me demanda Rose.

J'hochais la tête.

Elle échangea un regard avec Alice… Et je fronçais naturellement les sourcils :

-Vous saviez ??

-On s'en doutait…

-Comment ?

-Tu as des symptômes, et tu as un peu grossi…

Je touchais mon ventre… J'avais remarqué aussi, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des glaces…

Rose revint avec le test de grossesse … Enfin, les tests…

- On ne savait pas lequel était l plus fiable…

J'en attrapais trois, puis filais aux toilettes…

Mes amies m'épaulèrent durant ces trois longues minutes…

-Bella, saches qu'on sera de super taties. Me dit Rose.

-Notre neveu ou nièce sera plus que chouchouté !

-Vous pouvez regardé pour moi s'il vous plait ? Leur demandais je au bout des trois minutes…

Je fermais les yeux…

Il y eut un grand silence…

-Alors ?

Pas de réponse…

-Alors ? Répondez !

-Bella… Regarde…

J'avais compris, elles n'allaient rien me dire… J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement.

-Et merde ! Comment je vais lui annoncer ça !!

Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau !

* * *

**Alors !?**

**Ca c'est un scoop ! Hein ? **

**Bella est enceinte !!**

**Ca doit être un vrai choc pour vous d'apprendre ça ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout !**

**Hein ??**

**MDR !!**

** Je sais, vous le saviez…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! En tout cas merci pour vos Reviews ! C'est toujours super de vous lire !**

**Continuez surtout ! Hein ! Je les attends avec impatience à chaque post !**

**Je tiens à vous inviter, si ça n'a pas déjà été fait et si vous ne connaissez pas, sur un forum vraiment très sympa avec beaucoup d'auteur de fics et des lecteurs, ça nous permet de parler de plein de choses ! C'est vraiment très conviviale, le lien est sur mon profile !!**

**Gros BisouXoXo à toutes !!**


	18. Début de week end

**Bella POV**

Alors qu'Alice et Rose se demandaient déjà comment on pourrait appeler cet enfant, je me demandais comment l'annoncer au père… Mais je du écourter ma réflexion en regardant l'heure…

-Et la marraine, tu y as pensé ??

-Ce sera moi, bien sur ! S'enquit Alice, passant devant Rose…

- On n'en est pas encore arrivé là ! Je vais devoir me prendre un rendez vous chez le médecin, l'annoncer à Ed, le dire à mon père, ce qui signifie surtout lui parler d'Edward, et… Je ne veux pas être encore en retard aujourd'hui !!

Après mon absence injustifiable de la veille, si je me permettais d'être en retard, je risquais l renvoie direct !!

Je sortis en courant de la maison, Rose et Alice sur mes talons, protestant que je devrais rester à la maison…

-Bella ! Tu es enceinte !!

Je me tétanisais et regardais à gauche à droite… Personne. Ouf.

Je me retournais.

-Alice, si tu pouvais être discrète ! C'est un secret pour le moment ! Grondais je…

-Oh… Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche…

Je n'étais pas pour autant rassurée! Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'en dire plus.

-Cop est très en rogne après toi! Me prévint Tyler alors que je pénétrais dans le magasin. J'entendais les murmures des autres caissières en me voyant entrer et m'installer en caisse… Je craignais de la voir arriver… Et ne choisit pas le meilleur moment pour moi… Le magasin était ouvert depuis au moins trente minutes et j'avais déjà des clients à ma caisse quand sa voix me fit bondir de ma chaise.

-Swan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je travaille Madame…

-Ce poste n'est plus à toi !

Je levais les yeux vers elle…

-Mais… Mais… Quoi ?

-Tu es renvoyée Bella.

-Mais je n'étais pas en retard aujourd'hui !

-Je t'avais prévue ! A la moindre petite erreur… Tu étais dehors ! Et tu oses t'absenter hier après midi ! Sans même me passer un coup de fil !

-J'étais… J'avais une urgence !

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Mon… Mon petit ami était à l'hôpital…

-Ton petit ami ! Tiens ! Première nouvelle !

Je me pinçais les lèvres… Merde… MERDE !!!

-Quel genre d'homme ça peut bien être pour s'être enticher d'une fainéante telle que toi ?

Je serrais les poings… C'était une femme âgée… Il y avait plein de monde qui nous regardait désormais… La nouvelle de mon renvoie allait très vite faire le tour de la ville ! Si je l'agressais en plus…

-Mme Cop, s'il vous plait… J'ai besoin de ce travail…

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu y aurais pensé avant de le manquer !!

-Mais…

-Assez discuter ! Prends tes affaires !

Je pris une profonde inspiration… Je fermais dignement ma caisse. Et sortis du magasin sans un regard en arrière pour toute la bande de curieux qui me regardait sortir…

Il y avait des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit !

J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi, d'abord j'apprenais qu'Edward allait être en contact permanant avec son ex, que j'étais enceinte de lui, et maintenant j'étais renvoyée et humiliée. Je pris ma fidèle voiture et filais directement chez le glacier.

Pathétique. Mais je pensais que la glace m'aurait aidé à digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Pss…

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce petit susurre. J'étais sur le parking et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

-Pss…. Bella…

Je tournais la tête et O ! Surprise !

-Emmet ?

Il me fit subtilement signe de m'approcher du fourgon dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Hey ! Emmet ! Comment ça va !?

-Bien mieux que toi je crois ! Viens, on doit te parler.

Je vis que Jasper était installé à l'intérieur… Ce fourgon était vachement bien équipé ! On se serait même prit dans un petit bureau…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Emmet referma la porte et attendit que je me sois assise pour commencer :

-Est-ce que les filles ont changé d'avis ?

-Hum… J'ai bien peur que non !

Ils semblaient légèrement déçus…

-Bon, je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix.

-J'en ai bien peur aussi. Leur souris je. Puis, je me rappelais d'Edward…

-Et l'ex d'Edward ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et Jasper me répondit :

-Heidi a toujours été assez envahissante… Elle pensait qu'Edward n'allait pas se remettre aussi vite de leur rupture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Heu… Qu'est ce qu'Edward t'as dit exactement ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Qu'il a rompu avec elle parce qu'il avait peur de s'engager.

-Hum…

Je me tendis devant leur regard…

-Quoi ? C'est faux ?

-Non, non ! C'est tout à fait vrai ! C'est juste que…

-Emmet, tais toi. Bella, tu devrais lui poser quelques questions…

-Non ! Jasper, je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre notre prochaine rencontre ! Il part demain chez ces Volturi et… Avec elle… Alors, dites moi, s'il vous plait !!

-J'insiste pour que tu attendes… S'enquit Jasper…

-Heidi l'a demandé en mariage. Coupa Emmet.

Je restais bouche bée… Et il poursuivit :

-Ils se sont connus sur une mission délicate et étaient sous couverture. Heidi et lui ont été ensemble pendant plus d'un an… Et elle lui a demandé de l'épouser. Il a refusé, il a décidé de la quitter… Elle était convaincue qu'elle allait revenir… Et après tout, ça doit faire à peine trois mois qu'ils ont rompus et…

-Trois mois ??!!

J'étai horrifiée… Cela devait faire trois mois que je le connaissais… Trois mois que nous avions couchés ensemble lors de cette maudite soirée avec Mike… Bordel ! Notre relation était hyper fragile ! Et j'étais déjà enceinte ! Et il revoyait son ex avec qui il avait été pendant UN AN !!!!

-Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi… Heureux…

-Ouais ! Tu es bien plus cool qu'elle !!

-Mais…

-Je savais qu'on ne devait pas le lui dire. Bougonna Jasper à l'intention d'Emmet qui haussa les épaules et s'assit face à moi.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas t'angoisser comme ça… On t'estime bien ! Et de toute façon on n'aime pas Heidi.

-Hum… Si tu savais comme ça me rassure !

Il me fit un grand sourire, sans percevoir mon sarcasme, qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

-Edward est dingue de toi, il ne permettra pas à Heidi de le toucher.

-Jasper, ils sont supposés être maris et femme ! Et elle voulait l'épouser ! Et je ne serais pas là ! Je crois que je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar !! Réveillez moi quand ça sera finit !!

Je me levais… Sans savoir pour quoi faire… Je fus imitée par Jasper qui posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule…

-On est au courant pour ton renvoi du supermarché. Me dit il.

Je soupirais… Avant de réaliser que s'ils avaient écouté ma conversation avec Cop…

-Et vous savez quoi d'autre ?

-Quoi ? Me demanda Emmet, son visage était fiable… Aucune trace de blague ou de fierté de devenir oncle…

-Non… Rien… Et oui. Je suis au chômage.

-C'st justement pour ça que je voulais te voir…

-Hum. ?.. T'as un bulot à me proposer… ?

Il me sourit.

-Faut voir… Mais en fait, nous voulions te demander si…

Emmet se leva et le fourgon tangua…

-Tu veux te venger ? Allé ! Dis oui ! On a déjà tout prévu !!

-Vous voulez dire… Me venger de Mme Cop ?

Emmet hocha la tête avec virulence.

-Vous savez, je pense que j'ai un peu cherché… Mais…. L'idée me plait… Vous avez prévu quoi ?

-Jasper a découvert qu'une fausse septique se trouvait juste au niveau du rayon froid du magasin…

Je poussais un petit cri…

-Quelle horreur ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça !!

Jasper m'envoya un sourire…

-J'ai placé une petite bombe au niveau d'un tuyaux qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique On est venu te chercher pour pas que tu rates le feux d'artifice !

-Les gars ! Vous êtes monstrueux !!

Jasper prit le volant et me conduisit au magasin, il se garda juste en face de l'entrée et Emmet insista pour appuyer sur le bouton. Jasper se connecta aux caméras du supermarché et… Nous avions droits à un spectacle grandiose… Je plaignais les pauvres clients qui n'étaient pas très loin de la fosse qui passait inaperçue étant donnée qu'elle était camouflée par un congélateur qui se trouvait dessus… Mais l'odeur qui devait être nauséabonde les alarma… Au bout de quinze minutes Mme Cop arriva avec deux agents d'entretien qui décidèrent de pousser le congélateur… Erreur fatale, un jet d'eau marron et dégueulasse sortit de la fosse tel un geyser…

-Beurk !

C'était écoeurant ! Mme Cop hurla comme une dingue, tous les clients s'enfuirent, épouvantés par toute cette merde qui avait inondé son magasin… Jasper et Emmet riaient… Moi… J'avais la nausée tellement je riais… Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait être cruels !

-Bella, on a fait ça pour te prouver à quel point on tient à toi ! Me dit Emmet.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire devant une telle preuve d'amour !

Je leur souris, ils étaient tous les deux très gentils de faire ça pour moi… Mais en attendant je n'avais toujours plus de travail et Edward allait toujours faire passer pour un mari aimant avec son ex alors que j'étais enceinte de lui…

Ils comprirent que j'étais toujours au bord de la dépression lorsqu'ils me déposèrent en ville près de ma voiture…

-Bella, je sais que je ne devrais pas te proposer ça… Mais… On pourrait peut être te faire entrer dans la maison Volturi.

Ca ça m'intéressait.

-Jasper, là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Emet. Il se tourna vers moi :

-C'est trop dangereux pour un aimant à danger comme toi mam'zelle !

-Continue Jasper.

-Aro a recourt à une agence d'employés de maison lorsqu'il accueille autant d'ôtes… Et on pourrait te faire passer pour l'une d'entre elles… Mais ce sera juste pour te rassurer à propos d'Edward…

-Non ! Jasper, tu te souviens pas du Mexique ? De la panique qu'elle a eut !

-Elle ne risque rien ! Elle va rester en cuisine la plupart du temps !

-Je saurais me montrer discrète. Dis je, déterminée.

-Mais Bella !

**Edward POV**

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Bella était prostrée dans son lit quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ce week end. Il était tard et sa veilleuse était toujours allumée…

-Je me suis faite virée aujourd'hui.

Je grimaçais et m'asseyais à coté d'elle…

-Oh… Ma puce… Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien… Surtout depuis que j'ai appris certaines choses sur Heidi et toi.

-Hein ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, me remémorant l'attitude des mes idiots de frères…

Merde !

-Oui, Edward… Alors, vous vouliez vous marier…

-Non Bella, elle, elle le voulait. Moi pas. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Après tout de même plus d'un an ensemble…

- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un an… On a passé pas mal de temps sans se voir… Et…

Je soupirais…

-Bella, combien de fois dois je te dire de ne pas être jalouse !

-Comment ne pas l'être ? Je me rends compte qu'on se connait à peine ! Que notre relation est beaucoup plus basée sur le sexe que sur autre chose et que… Je…

Elle se cacha la tête contre son oreiller…

-Bella… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je tiens réellement à toi… Plus que je n'ai jamais tenu à aucune autre femme… Je dirais même que tu comptes… Plus que tout… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre !

J'enlevais cet oreiller qui me cachait son visage… Elle était si belle… Si innocente…

-Edward… Jusqu'où serais tu prêt à aller avec moi ?

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux et j'eus comme un nœud à la gorge…

-Jusqu'au bout du monde voyons ! Fs je, me penchant pour l'embrasser… Avant que ma bouche se pose sur la sienne, elle posa un doigt….

-Non, je veux dire… Dans notre relation… Jusqu'où serais tu prêt à aller ?

Je me redressais. Je me retrouvais acculé … Je ne pouvais plus reculer… Je devais répondre !!!!

-Bella. Tu connais ma vie… Mon travail… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir… Je voudrais…

Je soupirais et elle s'assit sur le lit.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Ah oui ?

Parce que moi, personnellement, je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui m'arrivait !!!

-Oui. Tu peux partir. J'ai sommeil.

Elle me sourit… Mais je savais qu'elle ravalait sa colère…

-Bella…

-Passe un bon week end Edward.

Son attitude me tourmenta.

Sans arrêt je me posais sa question : Jusqu'où serais je prêt à aller pour elle ?

Quitter ce travail que j'aimais ? Me marier avec elle ? Faire une charmante petite famille ?? Naaan ! C'était pas moi, ça !

Moi, c'était charger une arme, un silencieux, et tire un coup sec dans la tête d'un de ces salauds de Volturi. Moi, c'était étrangler à mains nues un autre salopard, moi c'était… Le danger… Jusqu'où serais je prêt à aller pour Bella ? Pour sa sécurité ? Pour l'épargner un autre danger qui l'avait amené au Mexique ? J'étais prêt à aller le plus loin possible, m'éloigner d'elle, sortir de sa vie… Si cela lui assurait une vie tranquille et sans tracas…

-Ed ? Tu n'as pas l'air très concentré ? Me demanda Heidi.

Nous assistions au dernier débriefing…Ensuite, nous allions entrer dans la cage aux lions…

-Si.

-Je te connais, et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette… Dis moi… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. Tu es prête ?

-Oui. Edward, je suis sure que c'est à cause de… ta copine… Tout va bien entre vous ?

-Tout va très bien Heidi.

-Est elle au courant… Pour… Nous ?

Je me tournais vers elle, espérant mettre les points sur les i.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

-Je veux parler de ce week end.

J'hochais la tête, espérant qu'elle allait arrêter son interrogatoire.

-Je suppose que… Comment as-tu dis qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

Je soupirais.

-Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit.

J'attrapais un gros sac de voyage et le lui balançais.

-Tiens, tu ferais mieux de te préparer.

Les choses avaient été claires lors de la réunion. Protéger les civils, à savoir Alice et Rose. Au premiers problèmes, nous aviserions les équipes d'interventions et procèderions aux arrestations. Si tout se passait bien, au contraire, nous devions patienter jusqu'à ce que Dimitri entre en jeu et utilise les numéros de leurs comptes en banques… A partir de ce moment, nous aurions terminé la mission, puisque nous trouverions tous leurs comptes cachés dans un des paradis fiscaux…

Tanya se remettait peu à peu de la fusillade et malgré sacolère palpable, je regrettais de ne pas accomplir cette mission avec elle plutôt qu'Heidi… Celle ci me paraissait beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ma femme pendant ce week end… Elle s'accrochait à mon bras alors que nous arrivions à la villa… Je reconnus sans peine Royce, Félix et plusieurs autres clients des Volturi… Alice et Rose ne passaient pas inaperçues non plus et je les surpris en train de maudire Heidi. Je faisais semblant d'aller nous chercher un rafraîchissement au buffet de bienvenu organisé dans le petit salon des Volturi pour leur dire que nous les avions à l'œil…

-D'accord… Mais préviens a ta pétasse de fausse femme que si elle te touche… J'arrive Royce ! Dit Rose, souriant au banquier corrompu…

-On lui arrache les yeux. Me prévint Alice, concluant la phrase de son amie.

Heidi n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… Quoique ça m'arrangeait si elle se retrouvait sans ces globes exorbités qui lui servaient d'yeux… Ses regards me gênaient de plus en plus et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

-Mes chères convives ! Je suis heureux de vous recevoir en mon humble demeure ! J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous et passerez un agréable dîner. Nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre…

Heidi eut un immense sourire et me prit par la main alors que nous passions devant Royce et Rosalie et que je croisais le regard furibond d'Alice…

Je soupirais en entrant dans la chambre immense…

-Edward ! C'est de loin la plus belle chambre qu'on est plus partagé !

-La plus grande aussi. Je te laisse le lit.

Lui dis je, le grand canapé me convenait très bien !

Elle fit la moue et je fis mine de ne pas le remarquer et me mis à défaire mes affaires…

-Bon… Tu me laisses prendre la salle de bain avant ?

-Bien sur.

Je lançais mon premier message sur une ligne sécuriser pour dire qu'il n'y avait encore rien à signaler quand on frappa à la porte…

Une femme de chambre vêtue d'un uniforme noir et bleu portait une pile impressionnante de serviette…

-Laissez moi vous aider…

-Non ! Gronda t'elle.

Je ne voyais même pas son visage derrière toutes ces serviettes ! Mais elle se dirigea directement vers un grand placard que j'ouvrais pour elle…

-Edward…

La voix aguicheuse d'Heidi me fit frémir d'angoisse… Je me retournais et fus frappé d'horreur… Elle me souriait, portant un déshabillé de dentelle rouge… J'aurais espéré que la présence de la femme de chambre l'aurait gêné, mais pas du tout, elle s'avança vers moi, d'une démarche qu'elle voulait sans doute aguicheuse… Ca m'aurait plut… A une époque, mais plus maintenant. La domestique s'affairait toujours à faire entrer les serviettes dans le placard déjà bondé quand elle me répondit :

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un bain dans le jacuzzi…

Elle s'approcha de moi et je reculais…

-A quoi tu joues Heidi ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je joue à te séduire voyons chéri…

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous retourner… Vers… Vers… Bordel de merde !! Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?? Et dans cet… Uniforme… Très… Sexy…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Heidi, d'une voix méprisante. Je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était un peu trop approchée de moi… Je la repoussais tout de suite.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que nous nous tenons à votre service au moindre besoin, Monsieur, Madame Cullen… Bonne soirée…

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard ! J'avais pleins de cours et pas du tout le temps d'écrire sur mes fics ! **

**J'espère que ce chap vous a plut ! Même s'il n'y a pas eut de révélation dedans ! Peut être qu'elle le lui dira dans le prochain chap ?? **

**Qui vivra verra !!**

**Merci pour vos Reviews ! Continuez !!!**

**Gros BisouXoXo !**


	19. Problèmes

**Edward POV**

Bella ! Merde ! Elle me fusillait du regard en sortant…

Je repoussais Heidi et grondais :

-Heidi, tu as m'enlever ça tout de suite! Et j'espère que tu seras couchée quand je reviendrais !

Je la laissais en plan pour sortir après Bella… Je devais lui expliquer… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'Heidi et moi…

Mais bon sang ! Comment était elle entrée ? Déjà que surveiller Alice et Rose était pénible ! Si je devais en plus veiller sur elle !

Je mis un peu de temps à la retrouver, et ce ne fut pas de la meilleure des façons…

-Je suis désolé Monsieur….

-Où courriez vous comme ça ?

Je me cachais derrière le mur tout en les observant. Bella avait du s'heurter à Démétri, et il la tenait par le bras, la regardant avec un intérêt non dissimulé… Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-J'ai du travail Monsieur. Excusez moi.

-Attendez, je ne vous aie jamais vu ici…

-Je suis nouvelle Monsieur, je suis ici temporairement… Pour le week end seulement… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant…

-Puis je avoir votre prénom ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux et Démétri lui sourit… Je serrais les poings…. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle vienne ici ! Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'écart d'aucun danger !

-Isabella.

-Eh bien appelle moi Démétri, Isabella…

Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il l'appela par son prénom !

Démétri monta dans sa chambre alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers d'un pas précipité. J'attendis qu'il soit dans sa chambre pour aller la chercher… Elle était entrée dans une grande buanderie, et me tournait le dos…

-Bella…

Je reçu un lot de linges sales à la figure…

-Hey !

Elle était très en colère et me fusillait du regard.

-Bella, calme toi s'il te plait !

-Vas retrouver ton idiote de femme !

-Bella ! Heidi n'est pas ma femme ! Et ne le sera jamais !!

Je parvins à m'approcher d'elle, évitant au mieux les vêtements qu'elle lançait sur moi.

-J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez !

-Arrête Bella !

Je la saisis par les épaules.

-Heidi ne m'attire pas le moins du monde. Tu me fais beaucoup plus d'effet dans cet uniforme qu'elle dans son truc rouge !

Je la secouais légèrement, posant enfin la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Et qu'est ce que tu foues là ? Comment es tu entrée ???

-Lâche moi, Edward.

Je m'aperçu que je la serrais un peu fort et obtempérais. Elle me jaugea un instant avant de me répondre :

-Jasper et Emmet m'ont aidés.

J'aurais du m'en douter !!

-Bella, bon sang… Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallut que tu viennes ! Tu te rends comptes du danger que tu courres ??

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour moi, Edward, je saurais être discrète !

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu es in-cons-ciente ! Sais tu à qui tu viens de parler ??

-Un gentil Monsieur qui s'appelle Démétri.

Fit elle, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Ce très gentil Monsieur, comme tu dis est le fils d'Aro !!

-Oh…

-Alors bonjour ta discrétion ! Bella je veux que tu quittes cette maison tout de suite.

-Et que je te laisse seul avec cette salope ?

-Bella ! Aie confiance en moi !

-C'est en elle que je n'aie aucune confiance ! Elle pourrait très bien te droguer et te violer !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Nous nous affrontions du regard un instant… Elle ne voulait pas en démordre !

-Et ton père ? Il sait que tu es là ?? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il dirait ?

-Papa sait qu'après avoir été renvoyée de mon boulot de merde j'en aie trouvé un autre…

-Je vois… Tu lui as menti…

Elle se mordit sensuellement la lèvre… Je tentais d'oublier que nous étions seuls dans cette buanderie, qu'elle était hyper sexy en soubrette, que ses cheveux ramassés en queue de cheval ne demandaient qu'à être libres de tomber sur ses épaules et que j'avais très envie d'elle… Pour me focaliser sur nos problèmes…

-Bella, Charlie est au courant de notre opération ici, il sait que nous allons arrêter les Volturi, il sait tout ça ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait soulagé de te savoir en sécurité ?

Je vis le doute danser dans ses yeux…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Bella… S'il te plait…

Je m'étais approché d'elle et les effluves de son parfum me chatouillaient les narines…

Je penchais la tête vers elle, et capturais son regard… Et elle hocha la tête, je souris et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes… Un petit baiser, c'était tout… Et ensuite je la laisserais partir…C'était sans compter la réaction de mon corps lorsqu'elle soupira et se serra contre moi… Elle entrouvrit la bouche et mon pieux baiser se transforma en un baiser passionné. Je glissais ma main le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa nuque et lorsque nous nous écartions pour reprendre notre souffle, j'arrachais l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux pour enfouir mes doigts dedans…

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres… Et j'oubliais brusquement mes bonnes résolutions… Mon besoin impulsif de la prendre prenant le dessus…

-Edward… Prends moi…

Son injonction me fit perdre le peu de raison qui me restais, je pressais mes lèvres entrouvertes contre son cou, alors que mes mains étaient passées sous son uniforme, sur ses cuisses nues à la peau tellement douce…

L'endroit où nous nous trouvions n'était guère approprié pour étancher notre soif commune, mais j'étais tellement excité par elle, par sa poitrine qui montait et descendait à un rythme rapide, ensorcellent…

Je l'attrapais subitement dans mes bras et la déposais sur la première chose sur laquelle elle pouvait s'asseoir… Une machine à laver. Elle étouffa un petit rire et passa ses doigts délicats dans mes cheveux alors que je m'attelais à lécher la peau nue de sa poitrine, j'écartais les pans de sa robe et caressais d'une bouche avide ses seins si tendres…

-Tu es fou…

Je ne pouvais que partager son avis… J'étais fou d'elle, de sa peau nue, de ses gémissements. Ses mains frébiles avaient attaqués les boutons de mon jean, les avaient défais, et me caressais sur toute ma longueur… Je défaillis complètement et me plaquais contre elle, là, entre ses cuisses… Le tissu de sa petite culotte nous empêchait de nous unir l'un à l'autre, je ne fis que l'écarter avant de la pénétrer, elle se referma autour de moi, douce et moite… Ses jambes m'encerclèrent les reins et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, je suçotais ses mamelons durcis et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, alors que j'allais vite en elle… J'étais sur le point de perdre tout contrôle, mais je m'intimais de ralentir, elle ondula les hanches et se redressa un peu, se collant contre moi, nos yeux se capturèrent et nos bouches se soudèrent l'une à l'autre avec une fureur quasi animale… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être encore plus bon lorsque à notre plus grande surprise, la machine à laver sur laquelle

Bella était assise se mit en marche… Bella lâcha un petit cri de surprise, alors que j'avais le souffle coupé. J'étais profondément en elle et les secousses de la machine provoquaient un déferlement de sensation en moi…

-Edward… C'est… Si… Bon…

Bella avait un demi sourire au lèvre, les yeux fermés, et je sentis sa féminité se resserrer autour de moi, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, je n'y tins plus et basculais contre elle, complètement liquéfié… L'esprit embrumé… Je du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre où nous nous trouvions…

Bella essaya de se mettre debout, mais du se tenir à moi pour ne pas tomber… Mes jambes non plus n'étaient pas très sures et finalement nous nous cramponnions à la machine à laver qui était toujours en marche… légèrement gênés…

-Hé bien… Hum…

-C'était impressionnant, hein ?

Son expression à la fois hagard et émerveillé me fit sourire et je lui caressais la joue…

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse…

Son sourire me rendit heureux… Jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte qu'on n'était pas dans un conte de fée.

-Tu dois partir, ne l'oublies pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'y vais… Mais… Je dois ranger un peu avant…

En effet, les vêtements qu'elle m'avait lancés se trouvaient toujours par terre. Je l'aidais à tout remettre en place, évitant soigneusement de la toucher à nouveau… Bella était vraiment désirable après l'amour… Les lèvres encore gonflées par mes baisers, les joues teintées de rose, et elle avait un petit peu de mal à marcher à cause me mes assauts… Lorsque nous vîmes la poignée de la porte tourner légèrement, elle fut prise de panique… Je cherchais un endroit où me cacher et ne trouvais rien de mieux que de m'accroupir derrière une machine à laver…

-Hey ! Que faites vous encore là ? Demanda une voix fémine.

-On… On m'a demandé de faire… La lessive… Avant de rentrer chez moi… Mademoiselle Jane…

-Je vois. Pourriez vous arrêter un instant ce que vous faites pour aller porter son repas à Démétri. Il vient d'arriver et la plupart des domestiques sont déjà partis.

-Heu… Oui, mademoiselle.

Bella ramassa un panier de linge et le posa sur la machine derrière laquelle je me trouvais et m'envoya un regard désolé…

-C'est la deuxième porte à droite.

J'attendis un instant après leur départ pour sortir en catimini de la buanderie, je traversais rapidement le couloir pour aller la surveiller, mais j'eus le malheur de croiser Jane.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Masen. Que faites vous là ?

-Oh… Ma femme voulait rester un instant seule, et je suis descendu voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un, mais apparemment tout le monde est couché.

Je lui envoyais un sourire et elle hocha la tête, le visage toujours sérieux.

-Oui, tout le monde dort déjà. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseille d'aller retrouver votre femme.

-J'y allais justement. Si vous me le permettez…

C'était limite si je ne lui faisais pas de révérence avant de m'éclipser… Cette famille vivait comme si nous nous trouvions en pleine période de la renaissance. Je me vis obliger d'aller dans ma chambre sous son regard austère.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et Heidi reposait sur le lit. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche rapide, avant d'essayer de voir si je pourrais localiser Bella…

-J'ai contacté ton père pour lui dire que tout se déroulait comme prévu pour l'instant. Me dit Heidi, me faisait sursauter.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu trouvé le sommeil… Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. J'avais pensé que peut être… Tu ressentirais encore de l'attirance envers moi… Et qu'on pourrait reprendre comme avant…

Je secouais la tête.

-C'est impossible Heidi.

Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain. Après ma douche, j'appelais mes frères sur une ligne sécurisée.

-Espèces d'enfoirés ! Comment vous avez pu oser faire une chose pareille !?

-T'énerves pas okay ? Elle avait besoin de se rassurer. Me dit Jasper.

-Et vous n'avez bien sur pas pensé une seconde aux problèmes que ça peut causer ?

-Je l'avais prévenu ! Entendis je Emmet crier.

Je secouais la tête, pour une fois qu'Emmet avait été la voix de la raison ! Personne ne l'avait écouté !

-Je veux que vous la sortiez de là !

-T'avais pas l'air si énervé que ça dans la buanderie… Me dit Jasper…

-Que… Quoi ? Comment vous le savez ?

-D'après les données thermiques la température y a grimpé en flèche et on a clairement vu deux corps en fusion…

-Bon, d'accord. Mais je refuse qu'elle reste ici.

-Mon vieux, elle ne va pas avoir le choix. En ce moment elle se trouve à deux chambres de toi… Sur ta gauche… Et elle est en compagnie de celui qu'on a identifié comme Démétri Volturi.

Merde !

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pour l'instant rien… Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre et ils ont l'air de… Dîner…

**Bella POV**

Je n'allais certainement pas pouvoir sortir d'ici de sitôt !!

-Asseyez vous, Isabella !

-Bon, juste un instant. Je dois rentrer chez moi ensuite.

-Mais pourquoi ne dormez vous pas plutôt ici ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Merci quand même.

-Dans ce cas, prenez un peu de vin.

-Non merci. Je ne bois pas.

-Isabella… Vous m'intriguez…

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas trop comment régir…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

-Vous me paraissez trop… Distinguée pour faire un tel travail…

-Distinguée ? Je… Merci pour le compliment, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le convienne.

-Parlez moi un peu de vous… Comment en êtes vous arrivée à faire ce travail ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix…

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! On a toujours le choix.

Je me renfrognais fans le fauteuil… Ce Démétri m'avait l'air bizarre… Mais je me retrouvais coincée avec lui… J'étais crevée… Complètement lessivée… Je lâchais un petit rire en repensant à ce que nous avions fait dans la buanderie. Démétri m'adressa un immense sourire… Pensant sans doute que c'était de lui que je riais avec lui… Il était soporifique… Si bien que je finis par m'endormir…

-Isabella…

L'odeur du café et de viennoiseries me réveilla…

Mon Dieu ! J'étais toujours dans la chambre de Démétri et comble de l'horreur je me trouvais couchée sur son lit !!

-Bordel !

-Isabella, calmez vous… Vous vous êtes endormie et j'ai préféré ne pas vous réveiller… Vous aviez l'air d'un ange…

-Hum… Merci…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux… Je devais avoir plus l'air d'une furie en ce moment !

-Mangez donc un peu…

-Non merci…

-Ce n'est pas sérieux voyons !

-Bon… Eh bien d'accord… Je voudrais me rafraîchir d'abord…

-Pas de problème. La salle de bain est juste là.

Je me levais et baissais ma robe qui avait remonté et dévoilait un peu trop mes cuisses… En levant les yeux je me rendis compte que Démétri avait les yeux rivés sur mes jambes.

-Oh… J'ai demandé à Jane de te chercher quelques vêtements à votre taille…

-Hein ?

-Isabella…

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

-Je souhaiterais prendre soin de vous…

-Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas… accepter !

-Bien sur que si Isabella.

Il était trop prêt de moi maintenant et si il venait à me toucher… J'allais le frapper…

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas car on frappa à la porte.

-Allez vous changer, Isabella.

Ce type avait l'air de prendre plaisir à prononcer mon satané prénom !

-Démétri, votre père vous attend. Dit Jane, ouvrant la porte, et me lançant un regard en biais.

J'étais dans la merde. Mais je devais à tout prix sortir de là, malheureusement, un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre me permit de voir qu'il y avait un nombre impressionnant de gardes devant les grilles de la villa… Difficile de passer inaperçue ! Je ne pouvais compter que sur mes amies. La tenue qu'avait laissé Jane ne me convenait vraiment pas ! Tout en dentelle noire… Je préférais remettre ma tenue de domestique ! Je sortis de là… Me demandant où j'allais bien pouvoir trouver Alice ou Rose… Je descendis et profitais du fait qu'on avait commencé à servir le petit déjeuner pour me glisser parmi les domestiques. Félix et Royce se trouvaient déjà attablés et ils tiraient une drôle de tête… Je me demandais qu'elle dose exactement de somnifère Jasper m'avait donné pour que je le verse dans leur verre la veille pour qu'ils aient l'air aussi sonnés ce matin. S'ils étaient là, Rose et Alice ne devaient pas être bien loin.

-Pourriez vous me servir, je meure de faim !

Je me retournais et fis face à… Heidi, assise à table… Je poussais mon chariot à coté d'elle.

-Bien sur Madame… Vous désirez du café, du lait ou…

-Un café.

-Du sucre avec ça ?

J'attrapais le pot qui contenait le sel et y versais une cuillère… Deux cuillères… Trois cuillères…

-Ca ira.

C'était à se demander si ses parents avaient un jour pris la peine de lui enseigner les bonnes manières !

-J'aimerais un jus d'orange s'il vous plait.

Je souris en entendant la voix d'Alice qui m'appelait pas très loin… Rose était assise à coté d'elle.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Me gronda t'elle.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu hier soir ?

-Non ! Fit Rose.

Plusieurs personnes regardèrent dans notre direction, je vis qu'Heidi n'avait toujours pas bu son café...

-Comment diable es tu entrée ? Et moi qui me disais qu'on aurait pu rester avec toi chez Charlie au lieu de venir ici ! Fit Rose, alors que je lui versais une tasse de café sans pendre le sel cette fois.

-Jasper et Emmet m'ont fait entrer pour que je neutralise vos petits amis.

-Hum… Je vois… C'est pour ça qu'ils ont dormis dès qu'ils ont posés leur tête sur leur oreiller !

J'hochais la tête…

Edward n'était toujours pas arrivé… Heidi discutait avec un des invité et bu un peu de café avant de tout e cracher !

-C'est infect !!

Elle leva la tête et pointa le doigt sur moi.

-Toi ! Sale petite incapable !

Je osais une main sur ma poitrine, espérant jouer à la perfection le rôle de l'innocence…

-Je ne comprends pas madame…

-Que se passe t-il ici ? Fit soudain la voix de Démétri.

-Cette petite idiote a mit du sel au lieu du sucre dans mon café !

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès… Chelsea, servez lui un autre café.

Démétri me regarda et me sourit. Et servez en un à Isabella aussi.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire.

-Démétri, Mike Newton est arrivé. Dit Jane le coupant net dans sa trajectoire.

Il soupira.

-Félix, Royce, je crains que nous ayons certaines choses à régler.

Les deux hommes opinèrent et se levèrent, s'excusant brièvement auprès de mes amies. Démétri vint me voir un instant.

-J'espère que nous ne serons plus interrompus la prochaine fois Isabella. Me sourit il. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mis la tenue que vous a choisit Jane ?

-Je regrette, mais je ne suis qu'une employée. Je refuse d'accepter de telles faveurs.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-J'espère pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Je soupirais de soulagement en le voyant sortir. Heidi ne tarda pas à l'imiter…

-Bella, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ?

Je secouais la tête.

-La raison pour laquelle je dois absolument sortir d'ici.

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ? Me chuchota Alice, se levant de la chaise alors qu'on déposait une tasse de café devant moi.

Rose l'imita.

-Venez, on va vous trouver quelque chose de décent ! Dit elle.

-Bella, vu ton état, tu aurais du éviter de t'introduire ici.

Je commençais vraiment à le regretter. Lorsque je vis Edward et Heidi, nous nous cachions derrière un mur pour les espionner. Heidi l'avait serré dans ses bras et Edward ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser !!!

-C'est pas… Commença Alice…

-Chuut… Fis je, me baisant pour ne pas qu'il nous voie. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, il la prit par la taille et ils s'éloignèrent…

Je sentis comment ma respiration s'accéléra…

-Bella, tu ne dois pas le suivre, il faut qu'on te fasse sortir de là !

-Non… Je veux savoir où ils vont…

Je me mis à les suivre, et fus imitée par mes amies.

-Tu fais chier Bella ! Dit Alice.

-Alors ne me suivez pas…

Ils entrèrent dans une salle devant laquelle se trouvaient deux gardes. Edward leur parla et ils les firent entrer.

-C'est là qu'on s'arrête. Tu rentres chez toi Bella. Dit Alice.

Je compris qu'il s'agissait sûrement de leur mission… Je n'aurais jamais du les suivre…

Nous décidions de rebrousser chemin. Alice et Rose étaient devant moi.

-Si Jazz savait dans quel état tu te trouves, il ne t'aurais jamais fait entré ici ! Grondait Alice.

-Emmet aurait pu t'empêcher de venir… Fulminait Rose.

J'allais leur répondre quand je sentis une main glacée se poser sur ma bouche. Je fus comme happée par un inconnu qui me fit entrer dans une pièce et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant qu'il ne me frappe à la tête et que je perde connaissance fut :

-Comme on se retrouve Bella…

**Hum… Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça… Hum ??**

**Bien, alors ça n'a pas trop avancé tout ça, Bella et Ed qui passent du bon temps sur une machine à laver, Bella qui ****dîne avec Démétri, et pour finir, Bella retenue en otage par… Heu… C'est qui au fait ??**

**Je vous le demande !!**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	20. Explosif!

**Edward POV**

Tout se passait bien pour le moment. Après qu'Heidi et moi avions réussis à passer dans l'autre partie de la maison, nous nous étions séparés. J'avais facilement neutralisé les deux autres gardes qui étaient dans la petite salle de surveillance pour ne pas qu'ils avertissent leurs copains de l'arrivée des miens. Heidi devait détourner leur attention pour coller à l'ordinateur portable qu'utilisait Mike un petit bijou d'électronique qui se connectait directement à mon ordinateur et qui m'envoyait toutes les données qu'ils allaient échanger. C'était l'ultime étape de notre mission, découvrir où ils déposaient leurs milliards, une fois l'argent sale blanchi.

-J'y suis. Dis je, contactant Jasper. Nous nous regardions par web cam.

-Et Heidi ?

-Elle va entrer dans le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvent.

Je la suivais dans les écrans qui se trouvaient dans la salle de surveillance. Dans la pièce où était réunis Félix, Démétri, Royce et Mike, Heidi venait juste d'ouvrir la porte.

-Des nouvelles de Bella ? Lui demandais je.

-Non, je la cherche en parallèle… Elle était dans la salle à manger, l'a quitté avec Alice et Rose, et a disparut. Les filles y sont retournées, mais sans elle.

-Comment ça, sans elle ?

Il se gratta la tête.

-Je ne perçois plus son signal…

Je respirais profondément… Je savais que j'aurais du intervenir la veille et la tirer des pattes de ce Démétri de merde.

La savoir dans la chambre de cet enfoiré m'avait rendu malade et je n'avais pas pu trouver le sommeil.

Heidi, elle, leur avait dit quelque chose qui les avaient fait levé de leurs sièges… Elle profita qu'ils regardent par la fenêtre pour coller la puce, je vis le petit témoin rouge m'indiquant que j'étais connecté s'allumer sur mon poste.

-C'est bon, elle a réussit. Dis je à Jasper.

-Parfait.

Démétri et elle sortirent alors de la salle… Puis de cette partie surveillée de la maison pour aller dehors. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur dire. Mais Heidi avait toujours été une experte dans les diversions.

-T'as retrouvé Bella ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je la cherche vieux ! Je l'a cherche !

Mike avait commencé à entrer les données que nous voulions… Je les copiais toutes et les transmettais en même temps à mon frère…

-Merde !

Si notre mission se passait bien, mon inquiétude pour Bella monta d'un cran quand il me dit :

-On a un problème… J'ai localisé Bella... A l'étage, chambre d'Alec.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là bas !

-Ed, Alec est parvenu à s'échapper il y a deux jours et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit dans la maison en ce moment. Entendis je Emmet dire.

Je m'étais déjà levé et sortais de la salle de surveillance. Pourquoi ce genre de choses ne devait arriver qu'à elle ?

**Emmet POV**

Nous passions sans plus attendre à l'assaut de la villa. Une grosse explosion retentit et leur mur éclata. Les gardes des Volturi étaient nombreux, et complètement pris par surprise. Ce qui nous permit d'en dégommer plusieurs assez facilement avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

Jasper et mon équipe devions faire au plus vite pour protéger les civils et faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible du coté des clients des Volturi. Eux aussi nous intéressaient… Nous allions entrer dans la villa quand des bruits de lutte me parvinrent, je fis signe à Jazz que j'allais voir pendant qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur… Heidi était en tain de se batte avec Démétri et venait de lui donner un violent coup de talon aiguille en pleine tronche. Ce dernier s'écroula, k.o, sur le sol. Un garde se préparait à frapper Heidi dans le dos, mas je fus plus rapide que lui et tirais sur lui.

-C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ! Fit elle, essoufflée. Enjambant Démétri pour prendre l'arme du garde et me rejoignit.

A l'intérieur, une fusillade avait déjà éclatée, et je pris une profonde respiration avant d'entrer.

-Heidi… Evite de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ok ?

- Je ne suis pas une débutante !

Et comme pour me le prouver elle entra et se mit à tirer… Les clients en questions participaient au feu de joie et essayaient de se défendre tant bien que mal. Ce qui m'intéressait moi, c'était de retrouver Alice et Rose. Et elles ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle à manger où se déroulait l'orgie de balles.

-Où sont elles ? Demandais je à Jazz, parvenant à m'approcher de lui, me cachant derrière un pilier alors qu'il se trouvait contre le mur.

Il m'indiqua du doigt la direction du grand couloir qui menait à la partie surveillée de la villa. Garett et Peter nous suivaient et d'un commun accord, nous nous dégagions de là, laissant Heidi et les autres en finir avec les clients mécontents. Les gardes des Volturi étaient plutôt coriace et nous devions nous couvrir à tour de rôle pour avancer. Garrett fut touché et Peter le traîna sur le coté pour ne pas qu'il soit tué.

-Em ! Elles sont justes là! Me signala t'il, lorsque je prenais appui contre un mur pour recharger mon arme. J'avais appris les plans de cette maison par coeur et je savais qu'il s'agissait de la buanderie et que la porte se trouvait de l'autre coté. Nous éliminions encore quelques gardes avant d'être soutenus par Peter et Heidi et d'autres agents grâce auxquels nous parvenions à prendre l'avantage. Jasper commença à contourner le mur lorsqu'il fut attaqué par Royce. Il reçut un méchant coup de poing et faillit lâcher son arme. Mais je profitais qu'il soit baissé pour tirer sur le salopard à l'épaule, et ce fut lui qui lâcha son arme. Jasper s'était redressé et du se battre avec Félix alors que je prenais le relais avec cet idiot de Royce, lui éclatant le nez à coups de poings. Quand il tomba inconscient sur le sol je me rendis compte que les coups de feux avaient cessé. Je me retournais et vis que Jasper donnait des coups de pieds dans les cotes de Félix, alors que ce dernier était affalé sur le sol et ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de pousser des plaintes. A part le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, le calme semblait être revenu et c'est alors que Mike Newton sortit de sa cachette, levant les mains, quand Peter pointa son flingue sur lui… Un agent demanda à Jasper de laisser Félix tranquille et il obtempéra. Il s'avança vers moi quand je défonçais la porte de la buanderie… Et je me retrouvais à pointer mon arme sur Rose qui me visait avec son petit pistolet. Je soupirais et de soulagement et d'irritation avant de leur crier :

-Sortez de là ! Allé ! Vite ! Go ! Go ! Go !!

**Rose POV**

Comment avions nous fait pour perdre Bella ? Et surtout, où se trouvait elle ?? Alice et moi la recherchions quand nous avions compris que ça allait dégénérer. Nous avions donc rassemblé toutes les domestiques que nous avons pu trouver en recherchant Bella pour nous enfermer dans la buanderie. Nous n voulions pas qu'elles soient victimes de ces malades de la gâchette. Une explosion avait retentie, puis des coups de feux à en devenir sourds. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, Alice et moi nous avions courageusement pris les armes qu'ils nous avaient données pour tenter un acte désespéré… La porte vola en éclat et je visais… Emmet ?

Mon Dieu ! Quel soulagement ! Je remarquais que lui, n'avait pas l'air ravi… Son visage était extrêmement sérieux et tendu… Ils firent évacuer la buanderie et j'aperçue Alice sauter sur Jasper. Quand à moi… J'ignorais encore comment réagir en voyant Emmet aussi sérieux et concentré, faisant évacuer toutes les autres femmes…

-Où est Bella ? Lui demandais je…

Je le vis ciller légèrement avant de me répondre :

-Faut te mettre à l'abri avant.

-Emmet ! Bella était avec nous ! Elle nous suivait ! Quand on s'est retourné elle n'était plus là ! S'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose…

Il me prit par les épaules.

-Tu la fermes et tu suis Heidi comme vient de le faire Alice. Nous, on va s'occuper d'elle.

Je me dégageais de ses mains.

-S'il jamais il lui arrive quelque chose ce sera de votre faute !! C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est venue ici !

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers Jasper, ils échangèrent un regard et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la buanderie, je courrais après eux…

-Qu'est ce que vous savez ??

Tout se passa très vite et je vis Emmet se jeter sur moi alors que Jasper cria :

-Baissez vous !

**Jasper POV**

J'étais soulagé d'avoir ou retrouver Alice saine et sauve. Et quand elle me prit dans ses bras, je m'autorisai à respirer enfin. Depuis qu'elle tait entrée dans cette fichu villa au bras d Félix, je n'étais pas tranquille.

-J'ai eut si peur ! Me dit elle.

-Moi aussi… Tu vas bien ? Rien de casser ??

Elle secouait la tête… Et je la touchais un peu, écartant ses cheveux de son visage que j'adorais…

-C'est bon alors…

-Jazz... Bella… Elle…

-Chut… Je sais.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en tiendrais pour responsable.

-Alice, tu vas suivre Heidi… Elle va vous amener dehors. Je te promets qu'on va retrouver Bella.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant d'acquiescer et de sortir. Emmet n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne que nous allions devoir retrouver Edward et Bella. Nous sortions et je vis très vite que Félix tenait quelque chose dans sa main… Merde…

-Baissez vous ! Hurlais je, au moment où il appuyait sur un petit bouton et qu'une explosion retentit. Je sentis la terre trembler et le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion alors que je me recroquevillais derrière le mur de la buanderie… et vis des agents se faire propulser violemment contre le mur… Heidi faisait partie d'entre eux…

Alice !!

Je me redressais rapidement et essayais de la trouver parmi les décombres… L'escalier s'était écroulé… La bombe se trouvait certainement dessous… Une épaisse fumée de poussière s'était élevée…. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol… Je faillis marcher sur Jane qui gisait sur le sol… C'était une vraie horreur… Un carnage…

-Alice !!

Mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Mais… Avec toute cette cendre... Comment allais je faire pour la retrouver ??

J'entendis au loin les sirènes de pompiers…

-Alice !!

Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi vite…

-Alice !!

-Jazz…

Un faible murmure me parvint… Mon Dieu… Je cherchais un peu…

-Jazz…

Elle était là ! Par terre… J'enlevais le plus vite possible les gravas qui m'empêchaient de l'attraper… Fort heureusement, elle avait été assez loin de l'explosion et avait du être propulsée elle aussi, mais elle avait atterrit à même le sol…

-Alice… Ma chérie…

Lorsque je pu la prendre dans mes bras je la serrais contre moi…

-Alice… Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal ??

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder ses mains et d'essayer de bouger ses jambes…

-C'est bon… Je crois que c'est bon…

Je le pris donc dans mes bras et passant du mieux que je pouvais les obstacles… Nous sortions de la villa en ruine…

-Et Rose ? Emmet ?... Bella ? Me demanda t-elle…

**Alice POV**

Tout c'était passé si vite… Jasper qui avait crié… Et Boum ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas que j'étais vivante… Mais j'étais encore plus préoccupé pour mes amis… Jasper me déposa un peu loin de la maison... Près des équipes du FBI qui s'approchèrent tout de suite de nous. Je vis quelques uns courir vers l'intérieur de la villa pour porter secours à u qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Jasper m'inspecta… Puis se retourna…

Alice… Tu restes avec eux. Je reviens…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il y retourne… Mais je voulais aussi revoir mes amis… Je posais une main sur ma bouche, une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans ma gorge…

-Alice… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

Je reconnue tout de suite la voix de Jake…

Bien que nous n'étions pas proche, il était la seule personne que je connaissais à ce moment et je me blottis sans réfléchir contre lui. Il ne me repoussa pas et me chuchota :

-Alice… Que fais tu ici ? Redemanda t-il… J'avais repris suffisamment de souffle pour lui dire :

-Rose aussi est là… L'explosion… Il faut la retrouver…

-Alice ! Alice !! Tu n'as rien ?!

Seigneur ! Elle courrait vers moi et nous nous serrions dans les bras… Je vis Emmet arriver, se tenant à Jasper, boitant légèrement à travers mes larmes… Il était revenu…

-Alice ? Rose ??

Cette fois ci… C'était Charlie que je trouvais à coté de Jake…

-Vous allez bien ?? J'hochai la tête…

-Oui… Ca va…

J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir et ma gorge se serra.

-Bella… Commençais je… Je vis le regard de Charlie passer de soulager à complètement paniquer… Il secoua la tête…

-Mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle est là dedans ?!

Je me pinçai les lèvres et sentis Rose sangloter à coté de moi… Nous le regardions courir vers la villa, avec Jake et des équipes de pompiers secouristes…

-Et Edward ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ??

Carlisle était arrivé près de ses deux autres fils qui secouèrent la tête, tout aussi anxieux qu nous…

**Edward POV**

J'étais à peine arrivé à l'étage que j'entendis une explosion retentir… Je savais que c'était l'équipe d'intervention qui arrivait, mais ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires… D'autant plus que j'ignorais quelle était la chambre d'Alec. Mais lorsque je vis Jane entrer dans une chambre je n'eus aucun doute…

J'apprêtais encore plus mon arme et longeais le mur et me cachais derrière un poteau, alors qu'en bas, l'agitation grandissait et que les clients des Volturi paniquaient. J'entendis Jane gronder:

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?!?

-C'est à cause d'elle tout ça… Cette fille nous porte la poisse !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ??

-Elle est la seule qui puisse nous faire sortir d'ici vivant. Tu as entendu l'explosion ?

-Oui… Faut qu'on y aille.

-Attends… Tu l'as ?

-Oui, tout est là…

Je me penchais légèrement et vis que Jane brandissait une clé USB… Je réfléchis rapidement et concluais qu'il devait y voir les codes d'accès aux comptes offshore, la même chose que nous voulions nous. Alec lui sourit et traversa la pièce pour l'embrasser… A pleine bouche…

Ils n'étaient pas frères et soeurs ?? Je connaissais ce dossier par cœur et Alec et Jane étaient les enfants de Marcus !! Je préférais ne pas trop y réfléchir lorsque je vis Bella bouger sur le lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

Je devais agir. Je sortis de ma cachette et pointait mon arme sur eux.

-Vous allez aller nulle part.

-Que vois je ! Fit Alec, portant sa main vers son dos.

-Tu ne bouges pas.

-Je me disais bien que si elle était ici… Tu ne devais pas être bien loin…

Jane pointa une arme sur moi et Alec pu sortir la sienne.

Okay. J'étais mal barré.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers le lit et vis que Bella était réveillée. Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fracasser et que les bruits de coups de feu se firent dans la maison. Bella s'était levée et avait pu profiter du bruit pour briser un vase sur le dos d'Alec, Jane en fut déstabilisée et je parvins sans trop de peine à lui faire lâcher son arme. Sous l'élan du coup, elle tomba sur le sol. Je la menaçais de mon arme et pointais la sienne sur Alec.

Merde.

Il tenait Bella et avait collé son flingue sur sa tempe…

-La situation n'a pas trop changée, hein ? Tu vas nous laisser partir. Me dit il.

Bella me fixait avec ses grands yeux marron… Jane me regardait avec ses yeux bleus, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et elle se mit peu à peu debout. Je les suivais tous les deux avec mes pistolets alors que nous nous tournions lentement vers la porte. J'adressais un rapide regard à Bella, espérant qu'elle me comprenne. Lorsqu'elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, je tirais dans le bras de Jane, détournant l'attention d'Alec qui la regarda, Bella se baissa et je tirais sur lui. Je visais le cou mais comme il bougea, la balle alla se loger dans son épaule. Mais Bella parvint à se détacher de lui, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes et courut vers moi. Je la fis rapidement passer dans mon do et pointais toujours mes flingues sur eux.

-Fils de pute ! M'insulta Alec, s'approchant de Jane.

Je m'avançais vers eux et ils reculaient instinctivement vers les escaliers.

-Bella, tu restes là.

-D'accord.

Les bruits de la fusillade avait cessé, et j'espérais que tout soit terminé pour qu'elle puise descendre.

-Descendez. Leur ordonnais je.

Jane toucha Alec, le faisant comprendre que c'était finit. Et elle se retourna lentement pour descendre les escaliers. Alec allait ouvrir la bouche quand nous fumes surpris par une explosion sans précédent.

Le bruit, mais aussi le feu, les flammes, la violence avec laquelle j'avais été jeté en arrière… Je crus voir Alec être levé du sol et voler je ne sais où… Jane… Je préférais ne pas y penser… Un bruit assourdissant se fit et je me redressais légèrement, voyant que l'escalier avait disparut.

-Edward !!! Bella sortit de la chambre et regarda en direction de l'explosion, elle porta les mains à sa tête et cria :

-Edward !!!

Je secouais la tête, puis tentais de me lever…

-Bella… Bella, je suis là…

Elle se tourna. Et lorsqu'elle me vit, son regard, sa détresse me frappa en plein cœur.

-Edward ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que… Tu… Comment ça va ?

-C'est bon Bella… Je n'ai rien… Et toi ?

Je lui caressais le visage, essuyant les larmes qui avant coulées sur ses joues. Elle me serra dans ses bas et nous restions un instant enlacé. J'étais tellement soulagé.

-Edward, ne me fais plus jamais ce coup là !!

J'appréciais ce moment… Ces retrouvailles après avoir eu la peur de ma vie.

-Bella, on devrait y aller.

Elle acquiesça et m'aida à me mettre debout.

-Comment on va descendre ? Il n'y a plus d'escalier.

Je souris.

-Viens. Je la pris par la main net la guidais vers un autre escalier, dans l'autre sens. Cet escalier là menait à la cuisine, qui était l'un des rares endroits de la maison encore intact, Cette opération avait fait beaucoup de mots du coté des Volturi, et je pris Bella dans mes bras, lorsque nos allions parcourir le couloir, qui je pensais serait jonché de cadavres.

-Ne regarde pas chérie.

Elle hocha la tête contre ma poitrine et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je vis le corps déchiqueté de Jane… Une vague de culpabilité m'assaillit… Peut être que si je ne lui avais pas demandé de descendre…

-Lâchez là tout de suite !!

Je me tétanisais alors que nous venions tout juste de sortir de ce carnage, sentant le canon d'un révolver sur ma nuque. Bella se redressa dans mes bras.

-Papa !!

Je la laissais se remettre debout.

-Papa, baisse ton arme.

-Bella, je connais ce type.

J'eus du mal à déglutir en sentant qu'il avait enlevé le cran de sécurité et j'imaginais très bien son doigt presser sur la détente…

-Chef Swan, je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez être…

-Papa ! Baisse ton arme ! C'est Edward ! C'est l'homme que j'aime !!

-Quoi ?? Il appuya encore plus l'arme contre moi avant de la baisser.

Je me retournais pour regarder Bella…

-Bella ! Qu'est ce que…

-Bella… C'est vrai… Tu m'aimes ? Demandais je, coupant Charlie.

Elle s'approcha de moi, hochant la tête.

-Edward, je t'aime tant !

Je lui souris et lui ouvrais mes bras lorsqu'elle se jeta sir moi. Je la serrais le plus fort possible, la faisant légèrement tournoyer… Après l'enfer que nous venions de vivre, j'avais l'impression de goûter à un petit morceau de paradis…

-Moi aussi Bella, tu es toute ma vie… Je t'aime…

Je scellais me dires d'un baiser qui devint vite passionné…

-Edward… Je…

-Bella !! Bella !!!!!

Nous nous séparions à l'arrivée d'Alice et de Rose qui l'embrassèrent…

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Si tu savais comme on a eut peur !

Bella leur sourit.

-Nous allons bien les filles.

Je remarquais qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre…

J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles…. Serait il possible que…

-Ed ! T'es vivant !

Emmet boita vers moi, Jasper me souriait.

-Grâce à Dieu! Entendis je mon père… Ce qui m'intéressait là, c'était Bella… Elle me regardait, un de ses merveilleux sourires dont elle avait le secret sur ses lèvres…

-Bella… Tu… Tu….

Elle hocha la tête, serrant les lèvres… Comme si elle redoutait ma réaction.

-Dis le moi… Fs je, m'approchant d'elle, oubliant la joie de nos proche de nous retrouver vivant, la colère de Charlie pour lui avoir menti, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, ce qui venait de se passer… J'oubliais tout pour me focaliser sur Bella et le bonheur qui m'envahi lorsqu'elle m'annonça :

-Je suis enceinte… Tu vas être papa…

****************

**Et bien alors ??? Satisfaites ??**

**Elle le lui a enfin dit ! Après**** avoir vécu pas mal de choses !!**

**J'espère que ce chap. vous a plu !! Et que mon action n'était pas trop compliquée à suivre !!**

**Nous sommes donc au chapitre 20 !**** Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer encore longtemps avec cette fic… Disons que son destin est entre vos mains ! **

**En tout cas, si je continue ce sera pas plus de 10 chapitres !**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura bien un chapitre 21 !! **

**J'attends vos Reviews avec autant d'impatience que d'habitude !**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	21. Répit

**Edward POV**

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour faire une telle annonce. Et pourtant, quand je serrais Bella contre moi, rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. J'aimais cette femme plus que tout et elle allait avoir un enfant de moi. Notre enfant, et pourtant…

-Bella, comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu venir ici en sachant tous les risques qu'il pouvait y avoir pour toi ? Pour lui ??

-Je…

-Merde ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ! Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé risqué la vie de mon neveu sinon !!

Fit Jasper, la serrant contre lui.

-Et moi ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, hein ??? Allé viens là Bella !! Viens voir Tonton Emmet…

Il la serra à l'étouffer…

-Bella, nous devons aller à l'hôpital et te faire des examens pour savoir si tout va bien pour toi et mon petit fils. Intervint mon père, repoussant légèrement Emmet qui alla s'appuyer contre… Rose… Et là, je vis Charlie. Son expression contrastait dangereusement avec notre joie…

-Papa… Commença Bella. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna…

-Papa ! Attends !! Bella courrait vers lui et je croisais le regard de Jake, avant que nous la suivions.

-Papa, pardonne moi… Si je ne t'ai rien dit… Je… Edward était sous couverture.

-Jake était au courant, non ? Fit il, rageusement, fusillant Jake du regard.

-Je suis le chef de la police bon sang ! C'était moi qui devais être averti de ton identité ! Gronda il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Surtout quand tu couches avec MA fille !

-Chef Swan, il est vrai que nous avons mal agit, et que je ne me suis même pas présenté convenablement… Je m'en excuse…

-Comme si ça va tout effacer !

Il était vraiment offusqué et décida de partir.

-Papa… Se plaignit Bella, le voyant s'éloigner.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera. La rassura Jake. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, je resterais avec lui pour lui faire entendre raison.

Il la prit dans ses bras à son tour, puis nous quitta.

Bella était très triste, et je passais mon bras autour de ses fragiles épaules.

-Allons y.

Je restais avec elle pour tous les examens. Sauf urinaire, mais je l'attendais derrière la porte des toilettes. Et je fus soulagé d'apprendre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Le médecin lui recommandait juste un peu de repos sinon, la grossesse allait se passer sans complications. Bella n'avait pas recouvré sa bonne humeur, même si mes parents et ses amies étaient tous heureux d'être vivants et en bonne santé. L'attitude de son père la chagrinait toujours.

Allongée sur son lit elle s'amusait à entrelacer nos doigts…

-Edward… Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bella, tu parles comme s'il s'agit d'un service que tu veux que je te rende !

Elle m'observa attentivement de ses grands yeux marron et je lui souris.

-Je t'aime Bella. C'est vrai que c'est assez rapide, normalement, si je faisais bien les choses, nous devrions sortir ensemble comme un couple normal, aller au restaurant, au cinéma, ensemble, puis je te demanderais de m'épouser, tu accepterais, et nous nous marierons… Et ensuite, nous aurions un bébé… Mais les choses me conviennent telles qu'elles sont.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux…

-Techniquement, le resto et le ciné c'est déjà fait.

Je lui caressais les cheveux…

-En effet, et le bébé aussi…

Ma main glissa vers son ventre… Et je soupirais.

-Alors il manque la demande en mariage…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu sais, on est plus au 19ème siècle, il y a plein de couple qui ont des enfants sans être mariés.

-Et ils vivent dans le péché Bella. Rétorquais je. Elle pouffa.

-Arrête Edward ! Tu as tué plein de monde dans ta vie… Tu mens sans vergogne… Ce sont bien des péchés non ?

-Là n'est pas la question Bella. Si quelqu'un doit aller en enfer, c'est moi, pas toi. Je me dois de protéger ta vertu.

Elle éclata de rire et je lui souris.

-Epouses moi Bells, comme ça je serais sur que ton âme restera pur.

Elle riait toujours…

-Mon âme n'est plus pure depuis longtemps déjà, et s'il le faut, je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer, mais oui, je veux bien t'épouser…

Je l'embrassais avant que nous soyons éblouis par un flash…

-Alice… Grogna t'elle contre ma bouche…

Cette dernière avait décidé d'immortaliser le moment, au grand dam de Bella. Ma mère quant à elle fut émue jusqu'aux larmes à l'idée d'être bientôt grand-mère, même si elle avouait que ça ne la rajeunissait pas…

Quand Bella s'endormit un peu plus tard, je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Charlie, la laissant sous la surveillance de mes frères. Mais passant devant la chambre d'Heidi, je décidais de passer la voir… Elle avait plusieurs bandages, mais ne dormait pas.

-Salut. Me sourit elle. Tu as enfin décidé de lâcher un peu ta copine ?

Je lui souris…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bof… Ca pourrait aller mieux… De petites brûlures, ci ou là…

-Tu vas te remettre, tu verras, tu es une fille forte, lui souris je.

Elle hocha la tête…. Et je vis ses yeux s'embuer de larmes…

-Pas vraiment… Tu sais… Ca… Me… Brise le coeur… Je sais que c'est égoïste mais… Tu as demandé à cette fille de t'épouser… Tu la connais à peine… Alors que moi…

Je me penchais vers elle… Je n'avais jamais pensé que notre rupture allait l'affecter à ce point…

-Heidi… Ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose…

-Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner. Je te comprends. Tu l'aimes… Bonne chance Edward.

Elle me tourna le dos et je vis ses épaules bouger à cause de ses peurs, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

-Bonne chance Heidi. Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter.

Ensuite je pris la route pour voir mon futur beau-père. Jake m'avait dit qu'il avait refusé de lui parler et qu'il était rentré chez lui. Je sonnais à sa porte sans conviction… D'autant plus que je n'étais pas armé…

Comme il ne répondait pas, je frappais à sa porte… Je me désespérais en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas…

-Chef Swan ! Hurlais je. Ouvrez moi ! C'est important !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Cullen ?

Je sursautais en l'entendant dans mon dos. En me retournant je le vis assis dans le rocking chair, sous le porche… Comme il faisait sombre, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Non, c'est un fantôme. Bien sur que je suis là, imbécile.

Bon… Okay… Il était toujours de mauvais poil. Mais le premier contact était fait et maintenant je devais trouver ce que je voulais lui dire :

-Chef Swan, je suis désolé que vous ayez du apprendre cette histoire de cette manière… Je comprends que ça a du être un choc pour vous et que vous ayez du mal à tout digérer. D'autant plus que ça a du vous faire flipper de penser qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur et… Bref, je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, et je souhaite son bonheur plus que tout…

J'étais debout devant lui et nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux… Et il gardait un silence pesant qui m'embétait…

-Vous… Vous comprenez ?

Il prit sa bière et en but une grande gorgée…

-Bella est adulte, ses décisions lui appartiennent et je ne peux malheureusement plus lui interdire quoi que ce soit.

Il garda le silence, but une autre gorgée, mes jambes s'engourdissaient et je dis :

-Effectivement. Mais je vous demande sa main.

Il fronça les sourcils et m'observa.

-Déjà ?

-Heu… Oui, je l'aime, elle est enceinte, nous voulons nous marier.

Il s'adossa contre le rocking chair qui grinça avant e se balancer d'avant en arrière…

-Bon, puisque j'ai pas le choix… Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de respecter les vitesses autorisées quand tu es avec elle. Et si tu la fais souffrir, tu goûteras à la balle que j'ai réservée spécialement pour toi. Et pour information, elle se trouve dans la carabine que j'utilise lorsque je chasse.

Je dégluti péniblement, mais retrouvais le sourire.

-Si je la fais souffrir, je tendrais la joue pour recevoir cette balle chef Swan. Mais pour l'instant, c'est vous qui lui faites du mal. Elle a besoin de vous à ses cotés et pense qu'elle vous a trahi…

-C'est le cas. Elle m'a menti alors qu'elle vivait sous mon toit. Elle s'est mêlée de ma vie alors qu'elle me cachait la sienne. Mais c'est ma fille, je l'aime et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. J'irais la voir. Demain. Quand j'aurais cuvé toute cette bière.

J'hochais la tête.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas bonne nuit Chef Swan.

Il acquiesça avant de me dire:

-Au fait, Edward, j'espère que tu comptes prendre soin d'elle… Comme il se doit.

-Oui, chef.

J'envisageais d'acheter une maison, pas très loin et y emménager avec elle… Je souhaitais réellement fonder une famille, et j'étais étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité les plans émergeaient dans ma tête, des plans dont je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de planifier… Moi et la vie de famille…

Mon père nous convoqua très tôt le lendemain matin.

-Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de pertes de notre coté. Le bilan de notre mission est positif. Nos équipes son en train de décrypter les codes que vous avez pu prendre des comptes. Nous avons arrêté Aro et Marcus qui tentaient de s'enfuir.

-Et vous avez retrouvé le corps d'Alec ? Demandais je.

-Il semblerait que oui. Il a été gravement brûlé lors de l'explosion et est à peine identifiable. Vous me ferez un rapport complet de tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Papa, j'ai bien réfléchi… Et je veux arrêter. Dit Emmet, sans attendre une minute de plus.

-Je comprends. Après toutes ces années sur le terrain… Jazz, Edward, vous voulez la même chose ?

-Oui. Confirma Jasper.

Quant à moi…

-Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que maintenant que Bella est enceinte, je voudrais rester avec elle… Mais j'aime mon travail et…

-Ed, tu as bien vu que ça la met en danger. Dit Jasper.

Je le savais… Mais il y avait moyen d'éviter ça…

-Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir Edward. Tu as trois mois de congés.

Sur le coup, je m'étais dit que trois mois ce serait assez long… Mais avec notre déménagement dans une petite maison, les préparatifs du mariage et pour la venue de bébé…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir et de prendre ma décision…

* * *

_3 mois plus tard…

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

-Papa ! Pose moi ça ici… Je suis enceinte ! Pas handicapé !!

-Chérie, tu ne dois pas faire trop d'efforts tu le sais bien…

Il suait à grosses gouttes, essayant d faire monter le berceau à l'étage… Tout seul.

-Et toi, t'es un vieux chef de police. Je n'ai franchement pas envie que tu te retrouves avec une hernie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Laisse ça là.

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger ce berceau, il arrêta net et s'essuya le front.

-Sue et moi voulions que notre cadeau soit parfait.

-Mais il l'est ! Tu aurais juste du attendre pour le monter.

Je le serrais affectueusement contre moi.

-Tu as été formidable ! Je sais que tu seras un super grand papa !

-Comme j'ai été un super papa.

Je me détachais et l'observais…

-Si on veut…

Nous fumes interrompus par l'arrivée subite d'Emmet et d'Alice.

-Oh ! Désolé d'interrompre ! S'excusa cette dernière.

-Salut ma Bella ! M''embrassa Emmet. Chef Swan ! T'as besoin d'aide pour monter ce berceau ? Demanda t-il.

- Ce ne sera pas de refus.

-Pas de soucis. Jazz ! Amène toi !

Jasper arriva tout de suite accompagnée de Rose.

-Hey ! Salut future belle-sœur.

-Salut futur beau frère ! T'as du boulot qui t'attend là bas! Lui indiquais je.

Alice lui donna une tape sur les fesses pour l'encourager à aller voir mon père et Emmet qui étaient bien embêtés avec le berceau.

-Bon, ce soir tu es à nous ! Fit Rose, m'entourant de ses bras.

-Les filles, franchement, je ne vois pas comment j vais faire pour aller à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec mon gros ventre !

-Voyons Bella, tu feras un effort parce qu'il s'agit de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

-Et qu'Edward aura le sien !! Cria Emmet. Je vis que mon père le regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Vous êtes invité aussi Chef Swan. Lui dit Jasper, les aidant à soulever le berceau. Mon père m'adressa un regard avant de disparaître dans la chambre de mon futur bébé…

Je soupirais.

Ni Edward, ni moi n'avions envie de passer la soirée séparés.

Depuis que nous étions officiellement ensemble et que le mariage était prévu, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous tout seuls. Et demain, nous allions nous marier. Ensuite nous irions en voyage de noces. Mais après… Après j'ignorais ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait continuer à bosser au F.B.I, dans la mesure où il ne s'infiltrerait plus… Et c'était ma seule exigence. Mon père était flic, j'avais connu pas mal d'angoisse à cause de lui… Si mon mari devait l'être… Au moins j'y serais habituée… Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse autre chose.

Par exemple Emmet s'épanouissait auprès de petits bambins de 3 ans… Il travaillait depuis deux moi à la garderie et il adorait ça autant que Rose l'adorait. Jasper s'était convertit en pompier et Alice m'avait confié que l'uniforme lui allait comme un gant… Et Edward… Il avait été merveilleux, attentionné et excité à l'idée d devenir père… Mais j'avais du mal à le voir ailleurs qu'au sein du F.B.I…

-Hum… N'y va pas…

Je souriais, le sentant me prendre dans bras et posant sa tête au creux d mon cou… Je croisais son regard dans le miroir :

-Emmet et Jazz ont prévus une soirée entre mecs, je ne vais pas vous la gâcher par ma présence. Lui souris je.

-Et qu'est ce que ces filles machiavéliques ont prévu pour toi ?

-Je te signale que ta mère fait partie d'entre elles.

-Ca ne me rassure pas Bella…. Ca veut dire qu'elles ne voudront plus te rendre…

Je me retournais et l'embrassais rapidement.

-Je m'échapperais… Ne t'en fait pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air très emballé, surtout lorsque Emmet et Jasper arrivèrent, très excités…

-Hey ! Ne faites pas de bêtises les mecs !

-Non Bella ! Me répondit Jasper.

-Amuse toi bien !

Me sourit Emmet, avant de fermer la porte je vis qu'Edward me regardait, implorant. Mais je n'y pouvais rien car dehors, Alice et Rose étaient survoltées…

Ce qui promettait une soirée inoubliable…

* * *

**Hey ! Désolé pour le retard, les examens et tout, pas trop le temps ! Mais là, le prochain chap est déjà là ! **

**J'attends d'avoir quelques Reviews pour le poster !!**

**Et je vous préviens d'avance, ça va être pour le moins… Surprenant !**

**Allé ! A vous de jouer !**

**BisouXoXo !**


	22. tout avait si bien commencé

**Bon, je suis désolé pour cette attente !! Mais j'ai perdu la clé qui contenait ce chap. ! J'ai donc du tout réécrire, et en période d'examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre, ça ira…

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

-C'est pas le chemin pour aller chez Esmée. Constatais je, voyant que nous dépassions la sortie pour nous rendre à la villa Cullen.

Alice se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

-On a prévu de faire ça ailleurs.

-Et où ?

-Tu vas voir. Dit Rose.

Mon cœur battait à vive allure quand nous nous garions sur le parking d'un club et je grimaçais, manifestant mon mécontentement.

-On ne pouvait pas faire ça chez les Cullen, confortablement installées dans un canapé ?

-Bella, c'est pas une soirée pyjama mais ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Allé ! Un peu d'enthousiasme !

Je sortis de la voiture par obligation. Rose et Alice me tenait chacune un bras et nous passions devant la file qui attendait pour entrer…

-On ne devrait pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ? Demandais je, entendant les murmures des autres personnes.

-Esmée nous a prit des places V.I.P !! Fit Alice, surexcitée.

Je craignais pendant un bref instant que l'énorme vigile à l'entrée nous interdise d'entrer, mais en fait, il nous ouvrit la porte.

-Youhou !! Cria Alice. Rose m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle devait comprendre que j'aurais mille fois préféré passer la soirée dans mon lit.

A l'intérieur beaucoup de monde dansait sur la piste de danse que nous contournions pour aller nous installer à une grande table dans le carré V.I.P.

Esmée, Leah, Sue, Angéla et plusieurs autres connaissances nous y attendaient.

-Ah ! La voilà !!

J'eu droit à des cris stridents pour accueil et je regrettais déjà de m'être laissée entraînée là dedans. J'avais le chic pour les laisser empiéter sur ma vie. Depuis la fin de l'enquête sur les Volturi et qu'Edward avait prit son congé, ils étaient très souvent chez nous et ne nous laissaient que de rares fois seuls à seuls, et là… J'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir tenir le coup. Je les adorais toutes, vraiment, mais parfois, elles en faisaient trop.

-Alors ma chérie ! Ca te plait !? Me demanda Esmée, me faisant m'asseoir. Je composais un sourire et lui dit :

-Oui ! C'est trop gentil de ta part ! Tu n'aurais jamais du !

-Bella, je veux que tu saches que rien ne me fat plus plaisir que de t'avoir bientôt dans ma famille. Et je suis heureuse d'être bientôt mamie.

-Merci Esmée. Je trouve en toi le soutien maternel qui m'a manqué pendant bien des années. Lui souris je.

Son sourire à elle s'élargit et elle me proposa malheureusement de :

-Danser !!

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête.

-Esmée ! En temps normal je ne danse pas. Alors ce n'est pas avec mon gros ventre que je vais commencer !

-Mais si ! Viens !

Elle me tira le bras, et je me vis obligée de me mettre debout et de suivre un peu la musique. Les autres invitées s'amusaient comme des folles et Alice et Rose se trémoussaient devant moi, aux anges. Leurs déhanchés m'attirèrent quelques rires, et finalement, je devais avouer que je m'amusais un peu. Puis, je m'esquivais en allant aux toilettes. J'avais vraiment besoin de souffler un peu, mes jambes me faisaient mal… Et j'avais très envie de faire pipi.

Après m'être vidée, je sortis pour retrouver et je heurtais un homme de plein fouet.

-Excusez moi. Fis je.

-Non, c'est moi ! Me dit une voix familière. Je levais les yeux et croisais les yeux verts d'Edward.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu à ta rescousse ma Bella !

-Et ta fête ?

-Ils voulaient que je regarde un spectacle de strip teaseuses, j'ai profité qu'ils soient absorbés pour fuir !

J'étais très surprise…

-De la part de tes frères ça ne m'étonne pas, mais mon père ! Il a laissé faire ?

-Hum… Disons qu'il est un peu éméché. Il a sa journée demain et il en profite. Fit il, haussant les épaules. Alors tu viens ? Ajouta t-il.

-Je… Je m'amusais bien à vrai dire.

-C'est vrai ? Fit il, tournant la tête pour voir mes amies danser et Esmée et Sue s'amuser avec un serveur torse nu.

-C'est ma mère là bas ?

Je souris.

-Ben oui, si ton père se rince l'œil, je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère devrait se contenir.

-Mais elle vient de lui taper sur les fesses !!

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille ! Lui dis je, l'attrapant la main. Apparemment ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir sa mère flirter avec un jeune apollon.

-Rassure moi, ce n'était pas ça qui t'amusait ?

J'éclatais de rire.

-Edward, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ce serveur ultra sexy !

Nous échangions un bref regard avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et je lui souris.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Par contre tu devrais les prévenir de ton départ précipité.

J'envoyais un message à Alice, remerciant pour la soirée, mais lui disant qu'Edward était venu me chercher.

-Et où est ce qu'on va ?

-D'abord, que dirais tu d'une délicieuse glace ?

-J'en salive d'avance ! Et ensuite ?

-Ce sera une surprise.

-Hum… Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Je sais, je sais, mais si tu acceptes de te marier demain avec moi, il faudra que tu acceptes les surprises.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu n'as pas peur en me disant ça que je ne change d'avis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ca me surprendrait. Quel parfum tu veux ? Me demanda t'il alors que nous arrivions vers le glacier.

-Je te laisse choisir.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la voiture. Je le regardais marcher quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Alice qui me disait qu'elles ne m'en voulaient pas d'être partie, mais que je devais me préparer mentalement à ce que demain je ne puisse plus les échapper.

Génial.

Edward mit un certain temps avant de revenir. Je m'observais dans le rétroviseur extérieur, quand je perçu une ombre derrière la voiture… Je me retournais, il faisait nuit et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur ce parking, je ne voyais même plus Edward à l'intérieur du magasin de glace… Je sentais l'angoisse monter et allumais la lumière à l'intérieur de la voiture, et veillais à verrouiller les portes. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et vis que l'ombre s'approchait, une silhouette se détachait du noir ambiant et avançait vers moi, je plissais un pu les yeux, pour tenter de le voir… Mais soudain, elle disparue. Je me tournais de droite à gauche pour essayer de voir si je la retrouvais jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sur ma vitre me fasse sursauter…

-Edward !

Quel soulagement !

-Pourquoi as-tu verrouillé les portes ? Me demanda t il après que je la lui ai ouverte.

-Je… J'ai vu un truc bizarre.

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il, me tendant le gros cornet de glace avec des boules multicolores.

-Une ombre, ça devait être un client… Edward, tu as fais un choix de glace là ? Lui demandais je, lapant la boule de glace verte…

-Je n'ai pris que les parfums que tu aimes. Me sourit il, démarrant la voiture.

-Heureusement que je n'en aime pas une vingtaine. Et maintenant, où est ce qu'on va ?

-Je t'emmène voir les étoiles. Me sourit il.

-Wow ! Comme c'est romantique ! Le taquinais je, pensant qu'il plaisantait. Mais il dit vrai et il nous emmena sur la baie et il gara la voiture. Je venais tout juste de finir le cornet de glace.

Nous sortions de la voiture et je pris appui sur la rambarde, il passa dans mon dos et me serra contre lui, m'entourant dans ses bras protecteurs.

En cet instant je me sentais si bien…

-Pourquoi as-tu choisis cet endroit ? Lui demandais je.

-Parce que le ciel est dégagé et que c'est tout simplement magnifique. Regarde toutes ces étoiles.

Je levais la tête au ciel et il profita pour passer un collier autour du cou.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

-Surprise ! Me dit il.

Je me dégageais de notre étreinte pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. A une chaîne en argent pendait joli cœur en turquoise…

-Oh… Merci Edward…

Je l'embrassais rapidement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Lui souris je.

-Ben comme il est un peu plus de minuit et qu'il te faut quelque chose de bleu et de nouveau pour notre mariage tout à l'heure, … Ca te plait ?

-Et comment !

Je lui souris et l'embrassais à nouveau, plus tendrement.

-Tu sais être très romantique quand tu veux. Est-ce que tu penses que ça durera toujours après notre mariage ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne durerais plus, entre couches et biberons, un câlin de temps en temps ne nous fera que du bien…

Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous restions un long moment debout, tendrement enlacés, seulement tous les deux à savourer ce moment… Nos instants seuls s'étaient fait si rares que ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Quand nous rentions chez nous, il était très tard et il n'y avait plus la moindre race des autres. Jasper avait placardé un mot sur la porte pour dire à Edward qu'ils passeraient le chercher de bonne heure.

Comme j'avais sommeil, Edward me porta jusqu'au lit où il me borda.

-Comme un bébé. Murmurais je, enfouissant ma tête contre son cou.

Je m'endormis très vite et j'eus du mal à croire que la nuit c'était déjà écroulé en me réveillant dans les bras de mon futur époux.

Il ronflait paisiblement et du bout des doigts je traçais les lignes de son visage. Il eut un sourire rêveur avant de me serrer contre lui et de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Quelle joie de savoir que je me réveillerais toujours comme ça. Souffla t-il contre mon oreille.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse Edward. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lève, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

-Qu'ils aillent au diable… Grogna t-il.

Ils nous emmèneront avec eux Edward, et je n'ai pas envie de brûler en enfer. Rigolais je. Me redressant et lui donnant une tape sur l fesses.

-Hey !

-Ta mère m'a appris ça hier soir… Le taquinais je, sortant du lit.

Il me rejoignit dans la salle de bain et nous nous douchions ensemble. Mon désir sexuel effréné s'était un peu calmé ces derniers temps, mais je n'avais rien contre un câlin matinal, surtout que nous allions être séparé une bonne partie de la journée. Et Edward se montrait si tendre envers moi…

-Je te trouve tellement sexy… Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il me frottait le dos, m'obligeant à rire.

-Arrête, je suis grosse maintenant.

Il me retourna et je m'adossais contre le mur au carrelage glacé.

-Pas du tout.

Il posa les mains sur mes hanches et remonta lentement…

Tes hanches sont plus rondes… Ton ventre est merveilleux t il renferme le précieux trésor…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, avec dévotion presque.

-Tes seins sont plus pleins… Plus savoureux, comme pour me le prouver, il se mit à lécher mes seins, provoquant en moi un plaisir intense. Seulement avec ses mots, ses gestes, il était capable de me faire tout oublier, y compris que nous étions attendus…

Je soupirais d'aise quand nous nous rendions dans la cuisine. Il avait décidé de me faire une omelette, je le laissais faire pour aller ouvrir à la porte quand on sonna.

-J'arrive ! Leur criais je. Mais je fus surprise de ne voir personne sur le pas de la porte !

-Qui c'est ? Me cria Edward, n'entendant aucun bruit…

Je vis un paquet dehors et sortis le chercher.

-Ca doit être un livreur, lui dis je. Il y a un paquet dehors.

**Edward POV**

J'allais voir ce que cela signifiait quand le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Salut Edward. Fit une voix masculine que je ne reconnaissais pas…

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te féliciter pour ton mariage.

-Merci… C'est de la part de qui ?

Il eu un léger rire qui me dit rien de bon…

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ces trois mois t'ont fait oublié ce que tu m'as fait ? Ce qui est arrivé par ta faute ?

-Quoi ?

Je me raidis, me rendant compte que cet appel ne venait pas d'un ami, je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis que Bella avançait vers le paquet qui se trouvait sur près d'une voiture grise, garée devant chez nous, une voiture que je n'avais jamais vu…

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié. Tu as brisé ma vie, par ta faute, elle est morte. Sous mes yeux… Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer Edward. Alors regarde dehors, regarde la bien… C'est la dernière fois…

Je lâchais le téléphone et me précipitais dehors, le conducteur de la voiture tenait un téléphone et nous observait... Mon cœur me tambourinait aux oreilles, je ne voyais que Bella, se penchant pour attraper le paquet qui se trouvait dehors…

-Bella non !! Lui criais je.

Elle se redressa légèrement, interloquée.

-Ne touche pas à ça !!

Je courrais à l'extérieur pour l'en empêcher…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'entendis je demander, fronçant les sourcils avant que le fracas d'une explosion ne rompe le silence serein de la matinée. Un fracas infernal rempli mes tympans. Je vis à peine Bella tomber sur le sol.

L'explosion n'était pas venu de la boite mais de notre maison. Je fus propulsé par la détonation et m'écrasais lourdement sur le gazon de la maison voisine. J'étais étourdi, mais je repris vite mes esprits…

-Bella….

Un sifflement assourdissant me perçait les oreilles… Ma vue était brouillée, mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir… Je parvins à me retourner sur le ventre et levais la tête pour voir la voiture grise… Je vis quelqu'un attraper le corps inanimé de Bella…. Et la mettre dans la voiture… J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais j'eus l'impression qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche…

J'aurais voulu me redresser et l'empêcher de me voler mon trésor, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, jetais comme paralysé… Comme absorbé par un tourbillon noir…

* * *

**Hum… Surprenant, non ?**

**Allé ! Plus j'aurais de Reviews, plus vite vous aurez la suite !!**

**BisouXoXo**


	23. Vengeance

**Jasper POV**

Alice avait insisté pour que nous soyons les premiers à arriver pour chercher Edward et Bella… Ce dont personne ne s'attendait c'était de voir ce spectacle chaotique…

Les flammes ravageaient leur maison, mes collègues pompiers venaient juste d'arriver…

-Mon Dieu…

Entendis Alice souffler, nouds échangions un bref regard horrifié…

J'arrêtais la voiture et sortis rapidement voir le chef des pompiers lui donnait les ordres aux autres pour qu'ils essaient d'arrêter le feu…

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a eut une explosion Jazz. Que fais tu là ?

-C'est la maison de mon frère !! Où est il ?

-Les ambulanciers sont avec lui…

Il m'indiqua du regard l'endroit où Edward se trouvait.

Alice était déjà auprès de lui…

-Il… Il l'a attrapé… L'entendis je murmurer…

-Qui Edward ? Qui ??? Lui suppliait Alice.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandais je à un secouriste.

-Il est sonné. L'explosion l'a propulsé et il n'a pas été brûlé. Par contre, il semble qu'il a des cotes fracturées… Asseyez vous Monsieur Cullen…

Lui demanda le secouriste pour qu'on puisse le bander le torse…

-Jasper… On a enlevé Bella…

Je lui tapais doucement le dos, tentant de le rassurer.

J'étais à la fois soulagé qu'il soit vivant et terrifié par ce qu'il nous disait.

-Qui ? Lui demandais je.

Des sirènes de polices retentirent détournant notre attention. Charlie et Jake rappliquaient. La peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur leurs traits…

-Où est ma fille ??! Cria Charlie…

Edward secoua la tête… Mon frère pleurait…

Aujourd'hui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie et ça virait au cauchemar…

-On… On l'a enlevé… Ma Bella… Murmura t-il…

-Qui ??? Gronda Charlie.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est un homme… Il a appelé… Il y avait un paquet… Bella est sortie… Il faut la retrouver…

-Edward, calme toi. Lui dis je. Posant une main sur son épaule…

-Il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits. Lui dit Jake. Essaie de tout nous raconter.

-On perd du temps. Dit il, tentant de se dégager de la secouriste qui achevait de le soigner.

-Non, il nous faut toutes le données. Tu parlais d'u n paquet… De quoi il s'agit ? Li demanda Jake.

Edward passa une main sur son visage et repris la parole :

-On a sonné à la porte, Bella est allée ouvrir, il n'y avait personne, juste un paquet dehors, elle est allée le chercher… Le téléphone a sonné et j'ai répondu… C'était un homme… Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois t que j'allais lui payer…

-Ce serait une vengeance ?! Dit Charlie, fusillant Edward du regard.

Face à cette terrible vérité, sa voix se brisa.

-Je suis sorti pour la défendre de toucher au paquet… La maison a explosé… Mais il y avait une voiture grise devant la maison, un homme y est sorti et il a enlevé Bella.

-Comment était il ?

Il se concentra… Puis secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pu distinguer… Son visage…

**Emmet POV**

L'effroi nous saisi Rose et moi en apprenant la nouvelle. Edward était anéanti et tentait de trouver le coupable avec Charlie et Carlisle. Alice, Rose et Esmée se sentaient impuissantes et Jasper, Jake et moi cherchions le moindre indice…

Pour notre père, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une vengeance de la part d'un Volturi. Or, ils étaient sous les verrous s'ils n'étaient pas morts.

Selon moi, la personne qui avait fait ça avait préparé son coup depuis plusieurs semaines et était bien renseignée pour frapper le jour de leur mariage.

Les pompiers avaient pu maîtriser les flammes, mais tout était détruit. Leur jolie maison était en cendre. Edward était inconsolable et persuadé que nous perdions du temps. Et il disait vrai.

Si Bella avait bien été kidnappée, nous perdions peut être du temps, mais c'était nécessaire. Edward avait parlé d'une boite, si nous la…

-J'ai trouvé ! Criais je, levant la main pour les faire approcher.

Le paquet était emballé par du papier journal, et était un peu brûlé sur les clés. Une équipe de démineurs intervint rapidement et après quelques vérifications conclurent qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Edward, à nouveau sur pieds arriva sur place et on lui donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir le paquet. Et il renfermait un cadre photo et une lettre. Je reconnus tout de suite la jeune femme blonde sur la photo…

-C'est Jane Volturi…

-Mais elle est morte. Entendis je Jasper dire alors qu'Edward déchirait l'enveloppe…

-Ca a donc bien un rapport avec cette sale affaire. Fit Charlie.

-Que dit la lettre Edward ? Demanda mon père.

Mon frère était devenu blême et leva des yeux terrifiés…

-C'est Alec Volturi.

-Mais il est mort. Dis je.

-Nous n'étions pas certain que ce soit son corps… Intervint notre père.

-Que dit cette foutue lettre ? Demanda Charlie, à but de nerf.

-Il veut me faire souffrir autant que je le lui ai fait à la perte de Jane. Il désire se venger de moi.

-C'est donc par ta faute Edward ! Ta faute si ma fille est aujourd'hui en danger ! L'accusa Charlie. Le poussant.

Je le reteins, mais Edward, ne fit rien pour se défendre.

-Ed ! Cria Jake, courrant vers nous, un téléphone à la main.

-Ed, je crois que c'est lui. Fit il lui tendant le téléphone.

Je vis que la main d'Edward tremblait, mais sa voix ne l'aurait jamais laissé deviner.

-Ecoute moi espèce de fils de pute, si tu touche à un cheveux de Bella, je t'enlève le peu de peau qui te reste et te la fait bouffer…. Où ça ? 10 minutes ? Mais… Attend…Il jeta violemment le téléphone par terre et il s'écrasa.

-Il a raccroché. Dit il. Je réprimais un sourire. Ca nous l'avions deviné…

-Il faut qu'on se rende à l'hôtel Hilton. Il m'a donné 10 minutes pour y arriver.

-Mais il nous faut au moins une heure pour y arriver ! M'exclamais je.

-On t'escorte Ed. Lui dit Jake.

-Et je prends un camion de pompier. Fit Jasper.

Edward et moi partions avec lui. Il déclencha les sirènes pour aller plus vite. Mais les embouteillages nous pourrissaient la vie.

-Edward, c'est pas ta faute. Tenta de le rassure Jasper.

-Ce mec est un détraqué. Dis je. S'il a couché avec sa propre sœur, c'est déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

-Allé… Plus vite. Fit Edward.

-Je suis déjà à fond là… Fit Jazz, braquant à droite, faisant grincer les roues du camion.

-J'ai prévenu le F.B.I, ils seront sur place eux aussi. Quel étage il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a demandé d'aller à l'accueil. Fit Edward.

**Edward POV**

Pile dix minutes. Je me précipitais dans l'hôtel, sans attendre les autres.

-Chambre de Bella Swan. Demandais je.

-Bonjour Monsieur, me sourit l'hôtesse d'accueil. Un monsieur a laissé sa carte pour vous.

Fit elle me tendant une carte magnétique avec laquelle je pourrais ouvrir la porte.

-Chambre 52, cinquième étage.

En me retournant, je vis Emmet et Jasper fonçant vers l'ascenseur. Ils firent sortir ceux qui y entraient pour nous laisser la place.

-Prend ça. Me dit Carlisle, me tendant un gros calibre alors qu'il enlevait la sécurité sur la sienne. Emmet et Jazz étaient eux aussi armés. Je pris une inspiration, puis deux…

J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir mes tripes. J'avais une peur bleue qu'il ait pour toucher Bella…J'étais complètement effrayé, mais j devais me maîtriser et penser à ce salopard que je devais à tout prix neutraliser.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir désert… Nous restions groupés et avancions lentement. Il y eut un bruit sur ma gauche et je me tournais brusquement pour pointer mon arme sur une femme de chambre effrayée qui leva les mains en l'air.

-Sortez d'ici. Lui souffla Emmet. Je continuais à avancer et nous arrivions rapidement devant la porte.

Emet t Jasper se mirent des eux cotés de la porte. Mon père me couvrait et Jazz fit le décompte.

3…2…1

Mon père et moi donnions deux violents coups de pieds sur la porte et elle tomba, s'écrasant sur le sol. Emmet et Jasper entrèrent d'abord et nous les suivions. Nous vérifions chaque pièce, constatant qu'elles étaient vides.

Le lit était défait, un vase était brisé par terre et Jasper attrapa une carte posée sur le lit alors qu'Emmet vérifiait s'il n'y avait personne sur le balcon. Mais je compris qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

-Merde. Crachais je…

-Il demande à ce qu'on allume la télé.

Mon père prit la télécommande et alluma.

Le visage effrayé d Bella apparut à l'écran.

-Bella, répète après moi : Adios Edward... Entendis je la voix malsaine d'Alec.

-Va te faire foutre connard. Répondit elle âprement.

-Tu entends ça Edward ? J'ai toujours trouvé Bella très courageuse, mais les hormones de femme enceinte ont l'air de décupler son courage…

-Il va venir et il va te massacrer.

Le visage d'Alec apparut. Son visage gardait quelques cicatrices mas n'étaient pas très brûlé. Ce fut la main qui posa sur l'épaule de ma Bella qui l'était. Il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Et sourit alors que Bella voulait se dégager…

-Tu me vois, je touche à ses beaux cheveux. Tu dois te demander ce que je veux… Je veux m'amuser avec toi. Je n'attends plus rien à attendre de la vie. Tu m'as pris mon seul trésor… Et je veux prendre le tien. Ou plutôt les tiens…. Je veux que tu descendes maintenant et que tu sortes dehors. Et je t'enverrais une surprise.

Il caressa de sa main difforme le visage de ma précieuse Bella. Elle regardait droit devant elle… Ses yeux marron étaient grand ouverts, et fixaient la caméra… Comme si elle pouvait me voir… Un frisson me parcourut tout entier.

-Si tu veux la revoir, va falloir obéir.

L'écran devint noir.

Je serrais les poings.

-On descend. Dit mon père.

Nous rentrions ans l'ascenseur.

-C'est insensé. Dit Jasper. Cet enregistrement vidéo doit avoir été fait il y a trente minutes. Et ils ne doivent pas avoir pu aller bien loin…

-Il veut jouer avec toi Ed… Et ce jeu ne m'amuse pas du tout. Déclara Emmet. T'as vu à quel point Bella avait peur… Ce mec n'a plus rien à perdre et ne réclame rien. Il veut mourir.

-C'est ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Il sait qu'il va mourir, mais il veut te faire souffrir un maximum avant… Il n'hésitera pas à tuer Bella. Fit mon père au moment où on revenait à l'accueil…

Une équipe du F.B.I se trouvait déjà sur place et Charlie leur expliquait la situation.

-On a quadrillé le secteur. M'informa Jake. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il a laissé une vidéo dans leur chambre et veut qu'Edward sorte de l'hôtel.

-Non… Cve ne fait pas 30 minutes. Déclarais je… Il m'a dit de regarder comment il touchait aux cheveux de Bella… Quand il a téléphoné je l'ai menacé… Il n'a pas pu sortir de l'immeuble sans qu'on le voie… Il est encore ici.

-Mais où ?

Demanda Charlie…

De là où je me trouvais je vis Alice et Rose à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, lever la tête… Et les paroles de monstre me revinrent à l'esprit…

« Je t'enverrais une surprise… »

La panique me noua l'estomac.

-Le toit.

Le temps qu'ils comprennent, je vis une autre femme de chambre passa et je la vis prendre l'ascenseur de service… Je me précipitais vers elle.

-Est ce que cet ascenseur conduit jusqu'au toit ?

-Non. Il termine au dernier étage, ensuite il faut pendre l'escalier de service pour y arriver.

-Ok. Restez ici. Lui dis je alors que je pris à nouveau l'ascenseur.

Alec voulait que je sorte de l'immeuble, et il voulait que j'attende… Il m'observerait sans doute du toit et jetterait Bella…

Ma respiration s'accéléra… C'était ça son jeu. Il voulait me faire souffrir de la pire des façons… Mais tant qu'il ne me verra pas dehors, il ne la jettera pas du toit. Du moins je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

J'arrivais au dernier étage et courrais dans l'escalier qui menait vers le toit. Je voulu défoncer la porte, mais y renonçais au dernier moment. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il me voie arriver… L'effet de surprise était ma seule arme valide.

J'ouvris donc doucement la porte… Et le vis, penché sur le toit… De dos. Je pointais mon arme dans sa direction… Il tenait certainement Bella contre lui… Je ne pouvais pas tirer sur lui. Il risquerait de tomber, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Je m'approchais donc doucement et à quelques mètres de lui il m'entendit car il se retourna subitement. J'eus un haut le cœur en pensant qu'il pouvait tomber…

Il serrait d'une main Bella contre lui et de l'autre appuyait un flingue contre sa tempe.

-Tu as deviné ! Quel talent.

Fit il, me souriant.

-Lâche là Alec. Et tus moi si ça e fait plaisir.

J'écartais les bras en croix, arrêtant de le menacer avec mon arme.

-Non… Ca serait trop facile. Je veux que tu me regardes tomber de ce toit. Entraînant Bella avec moi.

-Ne fais pas ça… Je y'en supplie… Je t'en conjure…

Il me sourit.

-Dis lui adieu mon cœur…

Je croisais le regard de Bella… Je lus qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir… Qu'elle croyait en moi… Et qu'elle avait une idée désespérée…

-Edward… Dit elle… Avant d'asséner un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Alec, déstabilisé il relâcha son étreinte sur elle. Je m'avançais rapidement attrapant le bas de Bella alors que derrière, Alec allait tomber…

Je voulus tirer Bella de là, mais quand Alec tomba, il lui aggripa la jambe et je sentis Bella me glisser des doigts.

-Bella ! Non !

**Bella POV**

Edward me tenait… Edward me tenait…

Mais Alec aussi. Edward me tenait les bras, et je serrais mes mains sur le tissu de son Tshirt, Alec ne me lâchait pas la jambe, il voulait que je tombe… J'essayais de bouger, mais ce type ne voulait pas me lâcher… Mon ventre s'écrasait contre la paroi du toit… Et j'avais mal… Si mal…

-Edward !!!

-Accroche toi Bella… Je t'en supplie… Tiens toi à moi…

Son visage exprimait les efforts surhumains qu'il faisait pour me tirer…

Je crus percevoir une ombre au dessus de nous et j'entendiss trois coups de feu sec qui me firent sursauter… Je sentis soudain la main d'Alec sur ma jambe me lâcher… Puis son cri…

Je baissais la tête juste pour le voir faire une chute fulgurante et s'écraser sur le capot d'une voiture et surtout je vis l'énorme vide en dessous…

Mon Dieu !

-Remonte moi ! Remonte moi !!!

Une autre main se posa sur mon bras, et levant la tête, cette fois je vis mon père aider Edward à me remonter…

Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer lorsque je me retrouvai sur Edward, en sécurité, sur l toit.

Je le serrais contre moi à l'étouffer… Laissant mes larmes exploser…

-J'ai eu si peur…

-Mon amour… Je t'aime… Bella…

Nous nous serrions fors l'un contre l'autre… Je ne voulais plus le lâcher… Quand il me repoussa légèrement, ce fut pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Bella… Ce fut moi qui repoussai Edward, et il m'aida à me relever pour que je puisse embrasser mon père.

-Papa !!!

Voilà, je pleurais comme une madeleine… Entourée de ces deux hommes qui comptaient si fort pour moi… Et soudain, ma tête me tourna… Mon ventre me faisait mal… Se contractait…

Je les repoussais et portais une main à sur mon gros ventre…

-Non… Bella… Tu saignes…

Je baissais la tête et vis le sang qui cachait ma robe… Je secouais la tête… Ressentant une sensation de vertige…

-Mon Bébé…

* * *

**Ah ! Je sais ! C'est pas sympa d'arrêter là… Mais le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, alors, je profite une dernière fois pour vous terroriser ! ^^**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos Reviews. Vous aviez tous compris qui était le kidnapper. J'espère que sa fin vous a plu !**

**A très vite !**

**BisouXoXo**


	24. FINAL

**Bella POV**

Edward me soutenait. Il resta à mes cotés dans l'hélicoptère qui vint me chercher sur le toit de l'hôtel. J'avais de plus en plus mal. Je sentais ces gouttes de sueur froide perler sur mon front et je saignais abondamment…

-Edward… Je ne veux pas le perdre…

Mes larmes inondaient sur mes joues.

-Tout ira bien…

Il essayait de me rassurer, mais l'infirmier avait écarté mes jambes et nous demanda :

-Vous êtes enceinte de combien ?

-27 semaines. Dit Edward. C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle accouche…

- On ne va pas avoir le choix.

Je serrais encore plus fort sur les bras d'Edward.

-Non ! C'est trop tôt ! C'est trop tôt !

Une contraction me secoua et me laissa livide…

-Vos contractions se rapprochent… Respirez… Soufflez…

J'eus l'impression de mettre un pied dans la tombe en accouchant… C'était affreux.

Mais Edward resta là, même si lui aussi souffrait. Non seulement de me voir comme ça, mais aussi à cause de ce que je lui faisais endurer. Je me cramponnais si fort à lui que je faillis lui arracher le bras. Puis, je lui mordis… Juste avant que le bébé ne sorte. Je fus soulagée et me sentis libérée lorsqu'il fut enfin en dehors de moi. Mais j'étais effrayée…

-Il ne pleure pas… Mon bébé ne pleure pas !

Les visages graves d'Edward et du médecin m'alarmèrent.

-Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ?

-C'est une grande prématurée. Une tout petite crevette. Je vais m'occuper d'elle…

-Je veux voir mon bébé…

-Pas tout de suite…

Le médecin le prit avec lui et l'emmena très vite loin de moi. Je n'avais même pas pu le voir. Je regardais Edward, qui revint à mes cotés et m'embrassa le front.

-Elle est si petite Bella…

-Elle… C'est une fille ?

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et je m'effondrais contre lui. Je craignais tellement pour ce petit être fragile… Tellement de dangers le guettaient déjà…

-Tout ira bien Bella. Je te le promets.

Je me sentis soudain envahie d'une grande fatigue…

**Edward POV**

-Mon ange, je vais sortir et les prévenir.

Elle hocha la tête avec une lenteur qui me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma gorge se noua en voyant ses paupières se fermer.

-Bella… Bella... Tu m'entends ?

Les bips des machines avec lesquels elle était branchée s'accélérèrent, aussi vite que mon propre rythme cardiaque.

Une infirmière me poussa violemment et je du me séparer d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais je, complètement paniqué…

On m'éjecta dehors sans même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait…

Et je me retrouvais assis devant la porte, encore abasourdi par tous ces évènements.

Une journée complètement pourrie.

Les membres de ma famille arrivèrent tous en même temps.

Bientôt suivis de Jacob, Leah, Sue et Charlie. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le même état que moi. Effondré.

L'angoisse nous tenaillait. La salle d'attente était pleine d'un silence pesant.

A chaque fois que je voyais un médecin approcher mon cœur battait les 100 à l'heure.

Je voyais les secondes, les minutes, les heures, défiler devant moi. Et j'entendais distraitement ce que les autres disaient… Sans y prêter la moindre intention.

Une odeur de café m'emplit les narines. Je me tournais pour voir Charlie, me tendant un gobelet de café brûlant. Je l'attrapais et il s'installa à coté de moi.

-Merci. Murmurais je.

-De rien.

-Non, merci pour le coup de main sur le toit tout à l'heure.

-De rien. Je l'ai fait pour elle avant tout. C'est ma fille. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

-J'aime votre fille. Je ne veux pas la perdre non plus. Lâchais je.

-Je sais. Je regrette. J'ai été injuste envers toi. Rien de tout ce qui se passe n'est de ta faute.

-Si. Tout est ma faute. J'aurais pu lui éviter de subir tellement de choses…

-Oh la ferme.

Je me tournais vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse, aussi rayonnante que quand elle était avec toi. Et bordel, je suis grand père grâce à toi.

-Famille Cullen.

La voix solennelle du médecin nous fit sursauter. Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, je ne l'avais même pas vu venir !

-C'est nous. Fit Jasper, premier à réagir.

-Concernant votre fille, elle est viable.

-Qu'est ce que a veut dire ça, viable ? Intervint Charlie.

-Elle a des chances de survivre. Nous l'avons placé en couveuse. Elle est sous une constante surveillance et nous pensons que tout ira bien…

-Et Bella. Le coupais je.

Son visage se crispa quand il me regarda.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avions eu du mal à la transfuser. En ce moment elle se trouve en réanimation. Son état est stable mais nous ignorons quand elle va se réveiller.

-Quoi ?

Bella resta dans le coma pendant trois jours.

Trois jours durant lesquels j'avais vécu un véritable enfer. J'avais refusé de quitter son chevet. Je voulais être là à son réveil. Nous n'avions même pas choisi le nom de notre fille. Un bébé que j'avais du mal à imaginer sans sa mère. Que je ne voulais surtout pas imaginer sans sa mère.

Heureusement, j'avais eu le soutient de ma famille.

Enfin.

Au matin du troisième jour, alors que ma tête reposait près de son ventre, j'avais sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Bella s'était réveillée. Ses petits yeux chocolat encore fatigués, mais bien ouverts.

-Bella ? Mon Dieu !

Je l'avais serré contre moi le plus fort possible. Je l'aimais tant.

-Edward…. Je… Tu vas m'étouffer.

Je m'écartais un peu d'elle pour lui donner de l'air. Je caressais son visage avec tout l'amour dont je pouvais être capable. Puis je me mis à embrasser ses joues, son nez, donnant enfin libre cours à mes larmes que j'avais contenu pendant ces trois jours.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive… ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bella. Tu es enfin avec moi…

**Bella POV**

J'avais eu du mal à croire que trois jours s'étaient écroulés depuis mon accouchement. Et j'avais été choquée d'apprendre que je les avais passé dans le coma. Edward était dans un sale état, fatigué et livide. Mais j'étais tirée d'affaire désormais et nous étions heureux.

Nous étions parents et notre bébé pesait 1 kg 800, elle était toutes rose et toute fripée. Nous l'appelions Nessy. Elle était minuscule dans les bas d'Edward quand il me la montra par les vitres de la couveuse. A peine visible dans ses bras. Mais lui, avec son sourire donnait l'image d'un père comblé.

Elle avait 2 kilos 500 quand on la laissa sortir. Nous étions heureux et tellement soulagés qu'elle soit en vie. Que nous soyons en vie.

Tout ce que nous avions vécus ensemble me persuadais que rien n'allait pouvoir nous séparer.

Il nous avait acheté une nouvelle maison, à l'écart de la ville. Ma fille et moi avions eu droit à une grande fête en notre honneur quand nous arrivions. Tous nos proches étaient réunis autour de nous. Leurs visages rayonnants étaient en parfait accord avec la joie que nous ressentions.

C'était comme si nous voyons enfin le bout du tunnel. Malgré tout l'amour que j'avais envers notre famille, je fus soulage quand ils nous laissèrent seuls Edward et moi dans notre maison. J'étais penchée au dessus du berceau de notre fille et la regardais dormir quand je sentis ses bras forts et chauds m'entourer.

-Elle est belle notre fille.

-Comme sa mère.

Je souris, puis me retournais pour le regarder.

-Quand est ce que tu reprends ton travail.

Il soupira.

-Dans deux semaines.

Edward ne voulait pas renoncer à son job au F.B.I. Et je le comprenais. Cependant il n'allait plus être sur le terrain comme avant. Il allait prendre la place de son père et coordonner les opérations… Je savais que ça le frustrait un peu, mais c'était une décision que l'on avait prise pour le bien de notre famille. Nous avions vu ce que ça avait donné et n'avions pas envie qu'une histoire pareille ne se répète, surtout avec notre Nessy.

-Mais… J'aurais voulu qu'on fasse quelque chose avant.

-Ah oui… Quoi ?

-Marions nous.

J'étais à peine surprise par sa question. C'était la dernière chose qui manquait à notre bonheur pour consolider notre couple.

-Quand ?

**Edward POV**

Ma réponse avait été immédiate. J'appelais un révérend pour qu'il vienne d'urgence chez nous le lendemain matin. Bella commanda une quantité de glace impressionnante. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans notre nouvelle maison, une nuit certes, troublée par Nessy qui réclamait son lait, nous avertissions tous nos proches de notre décision. Alice, Rose et ma mère accoururent pour tenter de nous faire attendre encore un peu, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Et si nous devions subir la même chose qu'il y a trois mois, j'aurais pris Bella et ma fille et nous nous serions retrouvé à Las Vegas. Mais fort heureusement, Bella et moi étions bien décidés. Mais elles parvinrent à trouver une magnifique robe de marié pour Bella.

Simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche sans chichis, elle vint me rejoindre au bras de son père devant l'autel improvisé dans notre jardin.

Ma mère tenait Nessy dans ses bras, Jake était notre photographe, mes frères étaient mes garçons d'honneurs comme les filles l'étaient pour Bella. Une cérémonie simple qui fit notre bonheur. J'étais satisfait quand je serais enfin Bella contre moi.

-Tu es ma femme maintenant.

-Et pour longtemps… Fit elle, m'embrassant passionnément…

**FIN.

* * *

**

**Voilà…**

**Je ne suis pas douée pour les fins, mais au moins c'est un HAPPY END !**

**Je vous remercie ENORMEMENT pour toutes vos Reviews et pour votre lecture !**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis son début en OS jusqu'à cette fin qui je l'espère vous a plu.**

**Je vous embrasse tous et toutes.**

**Spécialement Jessica et Erika.^^**

**Et Erika, je t'adore et te demande d'être courageuse. Les épreuves que nous traversons nous rendent plus forts. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que tu sortiras victorieuse.

* * *

**

**Je profite aussi pour me faire un peu de pub. J'écris en parallèle une fiction originale. Sans Ed t Bella, si ça vous intéresse, un lien se trouve sur mon profile ! ^^**

**Sinon, on se retrouve sur d'autres fics.**

**BiSouXoXo !**


End file.
